Everlasting
by ThisOne16050
Summary: This tale is about a girl named Cassandra Hathaway. She's a young dragon rider in an era where dragon riders are spurred and executed on sight. She meets with a mysterious man who leads her on an epic journey that both opens her eyes and destroys her view of the world... Please review & enjoy :3
1. Just the Beginning

If she had a choice to change her life, she doubts she would've. It had its ups and downs with a few of her own deaths thrown into the mix, but that didn't really matter. It was all about the general story, the people she had managed to meet and the bonds that she forged with them.

There were several puffs of white in the sky, though the sun was still bearing down like a heat wave and yet she managed to stay cool by weaving between the clouds. The area under her was filled with various shades of green, forests dotting the terrain. They were slowly approaching the end of spring, summer rolling in and it was a fantastic day for a bit of dragon riding. Cassandra Hathaway thought so anyways.

She was what you could call just a below average girl, rather oblivious to the world around her. She's a relatively small and skinny eighteen year old girl with ice blue eyes, waist length white hair braided back and out of her eyes save for the few straggling strands of bangs, and cream colored skin marred by all sorts of scars. Currently, Cassandra was on her fire breathing dragon, her cloak billowing slightly behind her and her baggy, plain clothing rustling underneath. Her only possession of value was the ring that belonged to her father which hung around her neck. The blood red creature she rode on was known as Varicion was massive, roughly about the size of a garbage truck with the wing span to match. His eyes seem to hold molten lava and scanned the area below them for anything abnormal or the king's men who happened to be chasing them. What they found instead happened to be a burning town in the distance, red and grey contaminating the serene scene around them.

She would have thought it best to avoid such a place, but it seemed Varicion had other ideas for whatever strange reason compelled him. She supposed that she would find out the reason soon enough, but something was obviously off. As they drew closer, the dragon began to descent while managing to stay out of the danger zone. It wasn't before too long that he landed with a thud in a clearing adjacent to the town. Varicion folded his wings and allowed for Cassandra to slide off.

"What are we doing here," she couldn't help but ask. "I thought we were going to the mountains. You said that we could hide from the king's men there." All she got was a snort in response to which she could only roll her eyes. It didn't look like they would be leaving anytime soon. There was nothing much to do. "If you really aren't going to let us leave, I'm going to shrink you. If you're spotted, we're both done for".

She waved a hand in front of the dragon's face, perpendicular from the ground. She drew from her magic, a white aura casting itself over the dragon. It only took minutes before Varicion began to shrink at a slow, steady pace. His final size happened to be that of a mouse, conveniently sized for travel. Little did she know that there was a man now approaching. He couldn't have been more than thirty, mostly normal looking except for the hazy purple eyes. He had short brown hair and tannish skin that only made her own look paler in comparison. He was wearing a simple white tunic, white pants that were held up by a leather belt, and a brown traveling cloak. Bandages completely covered his left arm and a sword sheath was strapped to his back by a band running across the front of his chest diagonally.

The man cleared his throat with a slight cough, only wanting to get her attention. Provoking her didn't happen to be the goal, though he did a good job of startling her. He spoke tentatively. "That's impressive, though I wouldn't be doing that around here. The cause of this might still be around. I suggest you do the smart thing and high tail out of here."

For a moment, fear ran through her though she quickly calmed at the realization that he wasn't a guard sent to apprehend her kind, the dragon riders. He didn't look like someone who took command from royalty. It was the reason that she didn't run or undo the spell on her small friend who defensively perched himself on her shoulder. "Why do you say that? What happens if I don't care if the cause is still here since I don't actually know what's here?" She wouldn't give herself away, but she was here so she might as well learn a bit more about why the town was on fire.

"The cause of this destruction is no ordinary one".

"I can at least tell that much. It could be someone with magic or a cursed power." She could handle someone like that and anyway, if he was being all apprehensive then maybe she needed to investigate. She began to head towards the town with the man on her heels, a peculiar sort of determination on his face.

He spoke with caution and warning in his voice. "I implore you. Please don't attempt this. What you'll find, if he's still there, is something that I fear you'll forget meeting."

"I'm not sure what makes you think that I'm going to listen to you. You seem like you're hiding something and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. What could possibly be that bad?" She was going to be stubborn as a mule on the subject and she was going to make sure that he knew it.

"I'm the one that's hunting this thing," he told her.

"For all I know, you could be lying to me. You could be the thing that did this and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'll get to the bottom of this and get going. I don't want to stay here long anyway. I have plans and it ends with peace and quiet". She doubted it was him. There was something caring in his voice as if he really truly wanted the best for her.

"If he's here, the only peace you'll find is death and I don't fancy the idea of having to remove you from his bath just to get to him myself."

His words were eerie and bothersome, but she had already set a path and she was going to stick to it. "At this rate, you're going to have to kill me. It's about the best thing that I've heard all d-" A quiet growl from her cloak cut off her sentence and it only made her want to roll her eyes. "I'm going. Would you calm yourself?" The dragon honestly wasn't helping the man trying to deter her from going forward. He seemed to be egging her on which could have been considered suspicious itself.

Once they got into the city, Cassandra's attention immediately went to the charing corpses that littered the streets. The odor of burning nails and hair permeated the air and caused her to scrunch her nose in complete disgust. She had seen a good amount of death herself and she found no need to see more. Instead, she looked back at the stranger, only to see his face befalling a certain amount of dread as he takes in the destruction around them. That wasn't much better and things didn't improve either as they got closer to the center. The sheer level destruction became apparent. Whole buildings were gone while others were torn, shards of rock and metal melting and sticking out. Several slashes covered the ground emanating a dark presence that was practically overwhelming.

Cassandra kneeled and looked into one of the slashes with curiosity, studying it. The black seemed to go down for an eternity. As she watched, wisps came up and trailed towards her as if they were trying to reach out. She wanted to touch one, but her hand was quick to slap the back of her neck instead. "Ow! That really hurt I'll have you know. Var, there's no need to bite." She rubbed the spot where she had been bitten before she went back to the wisp.

Before she could shoot her hand away, it wrapped around her wrist and looked a bit more tangible like some form of tendril. Her skin burned upon contact with it, sizzling and filling the air with more of a rancid scent. She screamed as it began to spiral up her arm. It wasn't too long before it was smoldering and she acted rather quickly. She hovered her arm above the tendril and watched as it sparked with flame. It writhed, but it didn't release her. The most it did was anger whatever this thing was and cause it to move much quicker up her arm and tightened its grip. It was already to her elbow.

The man that had been following her took no time in actually reaching her especially after the scream. Upon skidding to a stop next to her, he reaches his left hand out to touch the dark lash, determination and strain immediately appearing on his face. The bandages simply disintegrate ipon contact to reveal that his arm was the same color as whatever was tethered into the crevice. The substance within withered and spiked upward with fury before vanishing outwards like a ring of smoke. The man's arm pulsated for a few minutes before going silent while Cassandra cealed her arm, the excruciating pain resonating within her.

The man grimaced before looking at Cassandra, especially the grayish marks left behind on her arm. "You- you've been stained by darkness," he stuttered out. He took a deep breath and slowly regained his composure. "I have to extract it. If I don't extract it, this could very well turn into something worse. It could consume your arm and then the rest of you. It's never going to be satisfied until it destroys everything that it touched. You've never battled darkness, have you? I'm going to heal it."

The girl shook her head to answer the question and decided to take a leap of faith. Sure the man had saved her, but it could always be a trap. Still, she held out her arm to him. He took it into his black one and she almost immediately felt a sharp pain though it faded away into something of a throbbing before nothing. It all happened to quickly that she didn't even have the time to react, but the marks had evaporated right off of her skin.

She sighed with relief, but had come to a conclusion. "I think it's about time that I left," she said with a bit of a nervous smile.

The man's response was a lighthearted chuckle. "Funny. I distinctly remember telling you not to come here. Now, imagine if you had met the thing that created those gashes in the ground". He picked her off of the ground, though she didn't stay long enough to give some sort of thanks. Instead, she was already hightailing it out of town. He found that to be rather peculiar. "What's the rush now? You were rather leisure earlier. I save your life and you won't even let me offer you dinner. I hope you know that you're being rather rude."

"To answer your question, it's because I don't want to deal with another one of those tentacle things," she said matter-of-factly. "Anyways, I don't like to stay in the same place for very long and I had plans before my dragon stopped her."

"That's pretty vague."

"What's so vague about it? I did answer your question and I'm not going to tell everything to a complete stranger", she pointed out.

"It's the fact that you didn't explain why. If it's for a personal reason, I can understand, but it I can help, I'd like-" A sudden blast blew threw the building next to them, tearing it apart completely. The force of the explosion sent the man through a wall while cassandra went right into a wooden cart.

Cassandra, for a moment, saw nothing but black. When she finally came to, she was disoriented and confused. Her entire body ached and there was a constant ringing in her ear. When she managed to regain her vision, she watched as the stranger climbed out of the rubble untouched. He went off somewhere in a hurry and left her to pick wooden splinters out of her skin, though he returned a short while later. He was yelling at her, the words slowly coming into perspective.

"Get the hell out of here now!" A clear urgency was in his voice though it was cut short by another building exploding, sending more debris everywhere. He didn't have the time to wait for her to stand. He made a shooing gesture and an invisible force shoved her away just in time to avoid the combustion of the ruined cart although it sent her tumbling.

She picked herself up, but not before she caught a glimpse at the one responsible for all this destruction. It was a solid black male figure heading towards them, only a few yards away. "Hello Lee," he said with a maniacal and cold voice that echoed through the air. That was all she saw seeing as she managed to drag herself into an alley. She needed a bit of time to heal herself even if the magic would take a good deal of her energy and then she would be in the proper condition to run off.

Lee, on the other hand, was much more preoccupied and with bigger issues than a bit of healing. For one, he could still sense the girl was nearby and needed to keep her safe. Second, he had to take care of the man causing all of this destruction. Both could be take care of like killing two birds with one stone, but it was complicated nonetheless. The simple knowledge of her presence caused him to hesitate for the simple fact her wellbeing was now coming into play.

As if knowing, the black figure throws two orbs of a sort of dark energy at Lee He then launches himself into the air, landing rather gently on the roof of a building while worked to dodge the projectiles sent at him. Lee retaliated by conjuring an orb of his own, one made of the same material in the gash. He lobbed it his opponent, but all he really managed to do was break apart the top of a building. The black figure had jumped down just in time to avoid the attack. Lee summons two more of the dark spheres, throwing them. After dodging once more, the onyx colored man returns fire by creating a wave of shadowy flames that lay out like a carpet. Lee evades this attack but soon finds the dark figure in front of him, the figure's knee slamming into his sternum. The man grabs him and hurls him to the side, causing him to slam into another wall with such a force that he breaks through and rolls to a stop within a building. In this moment of staggering calm, he uses his magic to sense Cassandra's location. It seems that she's moved, but maybe not for the better.

It seemed the black figure had managed to sense her as well, moving in on her location. She skids to a stop when she catches a glimpse of him, frozen with a bit of fear. Whoever this being was happened to just a tad bit out of her power range. As she stared at the dark entity, he smiled at her with rabid teeth. Varicion, still the size of a mouse, comes to the rescue only to be pinned to the wall by a smokey wave. He suddenly dissipated like black smoke only to appear behind her, grabbing her by her shoulders and then by the wrist. A searing pain shot through her while the humanoid began to pulsate, a dark aura growing around it.

It didn't last very long. Lee came to the rescue by bursting through the umpteenth wall and slamming his hand into the figure who dropped Cassandra out of surprise and allowing Varicion to return into her cloak. The hand sparked with what seemed to be black lightning, electrocuting the figure and causing him to stumble. Lee grabbed Cassandra by the hand and started to run at inhuman speeds, causing her to simply strip on her own feet behind him, unable to keep up with the pace that he was setting. Behind them, a blast rips the ground, leaving a rather large hole. An angry snarl follows the next blast that tears at the ground to the left of the two that are running. Without much forethought, Lee lets out a feral growl and throws the girl that he's dragging along in front of him. He then turns around in time for a burst of what seemed to be dark energy to hit him, kicking up dust and black smoke.

As the dust cleared, Lee seems to still be standing, his left arm in front of him as if that could completely shield him from the dark energy that he seemed to have withstood. A dark aura surrounds him as he lowers his arm. With a slight step forward, he thrusts out his arm, sending a giant, column of darkness in front of him. It was wide enough that as it spiraled, it cut into the earth, creating gashes filled with dark tendrils.

Without much of a second thought, Lee spins around towards Cassandra, grabbing her by the arm. He pulled up, yanking her to her feet before he begins sprinting again, literally dragging her behind him as he went. He hollers back at her through pants, "Do you get motion sickness?"

He grunted silently before he yanked her forward, thrusting her arm upward with such a force that it caused the rest of her body to go with her. Seconds later, she was airborne ahead of him slightly. As she came down, Lee wrapped an arm around her waist. Tucking her closer to himself, he took a deep breath to get his breathing under control since he was winded from running. The world around them suddenly gets blurry before fading completely to black.

Lee is the first to come into consciousness, finding Cassandra laying atop him, still in an unconscious state. The ground around them consisted of mostly leave and small twigs and the area was surrounded by trees filled with vibrant shades of green and caramel browns. It was a forest located miles east of the town they had been in and Lee couldn't help but feel relief.

The brunette moves her slightly before sitting up and laying her beside him. He chose not to wake her, but Varicion came from her hood and gently nudged her cheek with concern. Instead, he takes stock of ant and all injuries she possesses. With a press of his hand against her forehead, he could tell she had no concussion. That was as far as he could get however before the dragon began growling at him as a warning. Dragons were notoriously protective of their riders, though the reptile could do no real harm while at this size. Varicion went as far as biting Lee's hand although it didn't feel much more like a puppy's gnawing; he was more of a minor annoyance.

Lee glances at the mouse sized creature, the haze in his eyes dancing and shifting. He speaks to Varicion in an ancient language, hoping to communicate and reassure the dragon that everything was fine. The dragon gives a huff in response, letting go and turning his attention to his rider. He actually goes as fair as hiding in her tinged brown hair. Lee only sighs, removing his cloak and laying it over the unconscious girl. He stays standing next to her, his eyes calculating everything in the distance. He was mostly just waiting for her to come to.

He was waiting for a total of two hours and something odd minutes. Cassandra opened her eyes slowly, blankly staring up at the sky. She was dizzy and disoriented, but recovering slowly as she got into a sitting position. She hadn't a single clue about where she was, however Varicion was there to tell her some vague idea and then a snarky comment.

"I really hate you sometimes," she proceeds to tell him with a joking tone in response. "You should be glad we're bonded or I'm sure that I would kill you".

Lee heard her and got off the rock in which he was perched on, stopping a bit in front of her. "That dragon helped you more than you think".

"I know that. He's always saving me. I was joking." She was rather annoyed. Sure this guy had assisted her… or had really been the one to save her, but she believed he was butting in on a conversation. There were much more pressing matters than that however which got her to her feet in something for a fighting stance. "You're going to take me for the bounty, aren't you?If you are, I hope you know that you're going to have to kill me. I won't go down without a fight.

"Are you in habit of burning down cities," he asked her.

This was a rather confusing question for her. "What?"

He motioned to Varicion who was nestled somewhere within her hood, growling as menacingly as a small dragon could. "Do you and your dragon burn down cities and terrorize people?" Regardless of the serious nature of the question, he crouched and smiled at her with the haze dancing in his violet irises.

"We're the ones that are being terrorized. People keep chasing us and trying to capture or kill us. I blame the king and his ban on dragons", she said rather bitterly.

Lee nods in understanding. "You've got a high bounty on your head, you know? Are what I've seen, I'd hate to think that someone could just haul you in. Personally, I have no intentions of bringing you in unless you are someone with a darker heart. I have no interest in money."

The girl couldn't help but sigh in relief upon hearing that. "You're the first." Most didn't care about a person's morals; all they cared about was lining their pockets with the king's gold and attempting to live through their greed.

"You wouldn't be the first dragon rider that I've hauled in and nor will you be the last, but you're a good person. That's what matters. The ones who abuse their powers and the privilege of riding are the ones that I take in and it definitely isn't for the money. It's to keep people like that locked up for the most part, away from the people their malice filled could harm." He pauses for a moment, changing the subject. "We should really get going before Motsune discovers where we are. Neither of us are in any condition to battle him again."

"Motsune," she asked. She had been traveling for so long after her escape that she didn't know what was happening in the world around her. This was the first city that she had seen in a long time… though it wasn't exactly very much of one. "Is that what that this is called?"

Lee nodded, a distant and somber look in his eyes. "Yes, his name is Motsune. Right now, he is the second most dangerous being walking the planet. His powers alone give him that title setting aside his intent". His eyes focus once more as he starts on his way towards a location he already had in mind which was thankfully in the opposite direction of the city. "Motsune;s got a taste for you now. I hope that you know that once he finds his target, he doesn't stop until he had what he wants from that person. You can journey with me if you would like. He's less likely to pick you off if you're with me and I'm certain the dragon hunters won't bother you either. It's your call, but we both should get moving soon anyway".

Truthfully, she knew that there was no way she could ever consider fending off Motsune especially with the level of destruction she had witnessed. She was only a single fire mage and she hadn't even gotten the practice in, though once she did she would be parting ways with Lee. She had her own plans and that included secluded living in the mountains far off in the north. "I guess I'll be going with you for now".

The man gave a nod of understanding as if reading her mind. He began at a brisk pace, wanting to put space between them and their possibly looming threat. The girl trailed behind at more of a jog in some attempt to catch up, blaming her stature to be the problem. She was a foot shorter than him and her legs just weren't covering as much distance. Thus while she was playing catch up, she was leaving alertness to the man she had just met. It was likely a good thing too. At some point during their walk, he decides to hold out his arm in some attempt to stop her, muscles now tense as he stood like a statue… in the end, she ran right into him, but it managed to halt her movements.

Lee gestures with his head towards the trees ahead of them, whispering a single word: hunters. Just the mention caused her to freeze and silently swear. He, on the other hand, smiled even is his body language could have portrayed a different mood. "Let's go greet them", he says in a hushed whisper.

Despite silent protests of head shakes and Cassandra's arms falling in an x formation at her chest, they pressed forward up until the moment a small encampment came into view. The tents were placed in an unorganized fashion, a small fire haphazardly laying at the center of everything. Wagons for transport lied on the outskirts and horses were tied by the reins to the surrounding trees. The men inhabiting this camp number from roughly eight to at most eleven. They would have seemed harmless enough had it not been for the weapons they carried: crossbows, wicked swords chipped on the blades, and various other sharp implements.

Despite the danger, Lee had other ideas than getting as far away as possible. "Watch this," he whispered to her. He came out from where they had been hidden, casually strolling into camp as if he owned the place. This would likely end badly for the two of them especially when the man decided he would strike up some form of conversation. "Looks good,group," he told those around him.

Of those within the camp, eight turned their heads to look at the stranger that had decided to intrude. One, presumably the leader, approached the brunette. He was a rough looking man with a bulky build masked by various kinds of pelts of various animals from wolves to dragons. His face was marred with sweat and pale scars, black locks of hair shadowing a green and blinded pale eye. "Who are you? Why are you trespassing in our camp? Do you have a death wish," he asked with a gruff voice.

The brunette responded with cheerful, almost childlike abandon, "I'm Lee and I'm a dragon rider. I'm here to turn myself in".

The girl honestly thought he was all sorts of mentally insane, though she supposed that she could have been considered just the same. Not wanting to leave Lee alone in this situation, she decided to come out of hiding regardless of her adamant refusal only minutes prior. She was much more timid than he was, keeping a lower, more crouched profile. She stopped behind him, using him a bit like a human shield as the hunters made a sort of semicircle around them, their backs warmed by the heat coming off of the large fire. She looked up towards her acquaintance for some sort of guidance only to see the gleaming eyes of a madman.

"Is she a rider as well," the leader asked. He sounded to be interested like the two before him would be less than a problem. For this man, Lee and Cassandra was just an easy score.

"Yes, yes she is, but unlike me, she isn't here to turn herself in," Lee responded before her.

The men looked rather puzzled by this statement, not exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer, and they didn't get much of an answer either especially when she gave her explanation. "I'm merely here to say hello" was all they managed to get out of her.

It looked like the hunters had enough of this chitchat for the simple fact it wasn't exactly getting them anywhere. One of the men broke from the semicircle to put a hand on Lee's shoulder as if that would be all it would take to stop the brunette. He was wrong. The man was stopped dead in his tracks, freezing the second that his hand made contact. Soon, two more were advancing on the duo. The girl was taken by her wrists by the leader of the hunters while the other grabbed a hold of Lee's left arm which was more than likely going to be a horrendous idea.

His expression showed worry as he glanced over at Cassandra who bore terror in her icy blue eyes. "That's not a smart move", Lee warned the man holding his acquaintance.

Lee wasn't the reason that the hunter let her go, but she wasn't about to complain. The man was working on trying to swat something away, making it look like he was failing at some sort of martial art. The object of annoyance was much too big to be a fly or simple insect, but that only left one option: Cassandra's reptilian friend.

While the hunters were distracted by the calamity, Lee broke free of the man holding his arm. The brunette thrusted his knee into the man's stomach and caused him to double over from the blow. The next knee landed in his head, causing the hunter to fall into unconsciousness.

In annoyance, the hunter that had been swatting away Varicion had enough. He grabbed the girl once more, but this time he pulled a knife from his belt. He held it at the girls neck with nearly enough pressure to piece the skin. In that time, two more men advanced on Lee, swinging the swords that they had removed from the sheaths. They were fast, but Lee was a lot faster, ducking one and casually moving away from the other. He hits the first with his heel once he brings his foot with a spin to kick the second's knee out from under him. Before the second can fall completely, he's gripping the man by the hair. He yanks the man's head back, his knee slamming into his head with an audible and sickening crack. Letting the hunter fall, Lee looked over to the girl to see that she was in some immediate trouble. His demeanor, which had been positive suddenly changed to one that was much more serious.

He gave another warning this one with a grave tone, "Let her go." It was a clear, concise command and he meant business.

"Now why would I do that," the hunter holding Cassandra asked, tightening his grip on the girl; he was sure to leave some bruises. "The boss here wants her and all of us here are more than happy to follow his orders. She's worth her weight in the king's gold even if she isn't that heavy and actually dead." He pressed the blade of the weapon into her skin with enough force to draw blood.

The haze in Lee's eyes was dancing with anger and calculation as he watched the scene that was before him. There were multiple scenarios where he would be able to save the girl, though a good portion of them had a margin of error that was much too great to risk. "You'll suffer if you don't". His threats weren't empty and they should have been taken into account, but it didn't seem like the hunter particular cared. After all, it seemed like there wasn't much that Lee could do.

On concontrary, the brunette had some sort of plan as did Cassandra. Behind them, the flames of the fire began to flicker irregularly. It made a snaky advance, torching the ground under it and then the hunter when it reached the man. It was slow to engulf his clothing the moment that it caught a lick of fabric coming from his tattered pants. He almost instantly dropped the knife and allowed Cassandra to go free. She quickly moved away, mostly so the flames wouldn't touch her; Despite being a fire mage, she ironically wasn't fireproof. What did hit her was the putrid stench of burning human. It permeated the air and might as well have singed her sense of smell.

Despite the horrors of a man burned alive, the brunette grins. He steps in front of the girl, taking an arrow that was meant for her head in his shoulder. The shooter, perched in the tree, doesn't last much longer after that. He finds himself impaled by a shard of shadow that pierces his heart. Lee takes this time to yank the arrow from his shoulder with a wince, watching as blood seeps from the injury only to drip of his fingertips.

By this point, one of the men knocked unconscious at the very beginning of this mess was getting to his feet, becoming as still as a statue. This man was distressed just about as much as Cassandra at the sight of his burning leader.

Eventually, the screams of the man hushed and filled the air with a somber silence as his body thudded against the ground. It was almost like the world had gone still for the girl who had done this; she hadn't intended to kill a man. One could suspect the question 'What had I done' was reverberating through her mind at such a rate that it made her stomach churn with disgust in herself.

This gave Lee something to create an inference on. "You've never killed anyone before, have you?"

Cassandra didn't feel it right to say anything. She nodded her head in response despite the initial thought. She had killed before, but not in this torturous way.

Varicion, sensing his rider's dismay, returned in this instance. Being so small, there hadn't been much to do, but now he could provide comfort. He gently rubbed his scales against her cheek, the rough texture creating red marks on her skin. Lee attempted to assist in his own way, squeezing her shoulder softly although not meeting her gaze or attempting to remove it from the dead body. Instead he said, "Best that you don't think about it. It's the only way to survive in this world more so for you since you are a dragon rider. C'mon, we should go. Nothing will change from staring at him. After all, you can't reverse time."

The girl gave a small nod, something that was a bit harder to notice. As the brunette started off, she followed with her gaze pinned downward a few steps behind him. He was filled with concern as he glanced back from time to time, but there wasn't much to be done about it until she moved on from such a kill. He could only find ways to provide distractions, one that would hopefully pause her growing dread. One thought was food. After all of this calamity, she must've shown some signs of hunger. From a pouch in his cloak, he pulled out some bread. The loaf was somewhat stale from it's contact from the air, but it was palatable. This was a failure as she shook her head. He feared that would have been the response, but he couldn't force her to eat. He returned it back to his cloak and pressed onwards.

As they continue their journey in silence, Lee finds a point to stumble. He points upwards above the trees that blanketed the land in front of them, gesturing to the thick, black smoke slowly darkening the skies. The girl, vaguely paying attention, stops before running into him. She brings her gaze upwards to him to inquire exactly why he paused only to direct it and the question off towards the smoke.

"From where," she asks in a quiet tone. The only thing that came to mind at the thought of smoke now was the burning town they had met along with the man that she had murdered.

"There's a town up ahead," he responses. "A small village and I'd be willing to bet there's a bit of trouble there. I suppose it would be best to provide our assistance." With the brunette's executive decision, they closed the distance between them and danger.

The closer they got, the more they were able to see the extensive damage of the town. Stone building lied in various stages of rubble while the ground was littered with charred remains of humans, livestock, and weapons. Two people, slaughtered in what one could assume to be their escape, marked the entrance, a girl sitting on her legs beside them.

Lee approached the girl and exchanged a quick conversation before he returned to his acquaintance. "The kid says that a solid black person came through here for no reason. He just started blasting things. Her dad," he motions to one of the corpses that the girl was sitting by, "was a praetorian. He was one of the elites with magic. She says the person, Motsune as you've likely already guess, held him by the arm and then he was just suddenly powerless."

Cassandra didn't know too much about Motsune. She assumed that his abilities happened to be more of the physically destructive kind. It didn't explain the stranger's story. "How? How could he just be powerless?"

"Motsune has the ability to take powers from others; it was his original. He doesn't steal a copy, but he drains them completely and steals it for himself. By the time that he's done, you're nothing more than a normal human… if you live, that is. And even if you do, there's the definite chance that Motsune will kill you simply for the pleasure of it," Lee explained.

To be honest, the girl was starting to get a distinct idea that Lee knew a little bit too much about the villain that seemed to be revolving around them. Still, she left the thought to herself. So far, Lee had done nothing to harm her, but just the exact opposite. In addition, there were some other things she had a desire to ask. "Why didn't he take mine," she inquires as she recalls Motsune's grip on her previously. "I do have some although I'm not exactly powerful."

"He had to have a grip for long enough. I stopped him before he could actually do much of anything. Power stealing is some serious business. It's a magic that won't happen within a second, thankfully."

"So, I'm getting that the key is to keep him from touching you for an extended amount of time."

"I would think that the better option would be not at all. He has to have you for a time to steal your powers. That doesn't mean that it takes long if he desires to kill you like he does now thanks to your supposed affiliation with me." Upon sight of her grimace, he was quick to add. "It's okay though. As long as you stay with me, he won't be able to get his hands on your for long enough."

"Why is he doing all of this," she managed while also debating on her association with him.

"Well, that's a bit of a tricky question. His old reason was simply power hunter; He wanted all the power he could get his hands on. Plus, he obviously enjoys terrorizing people. That was before I…" His gaze suddenly grows distant although focuses again after a few short moments. "Anyway, now, I don't really know. He seems hellbent on general destruction. I've seen him burn nearly a hundred cities so far and it's not like the knights of the kingdoms can do anything to stop him. Hell, this is only the fourth person's power that he's assimilated as far as I know. They stand no chance."

"Only the fourth? But he's so… so powerful as it is. I don't see how anyone could want that much power only to create so much chaos." She wasn't going to be figuring out Motsune's intention. She could barely understand why Lee was assisting her rather than using her for cannondoffer.

"He's not necessary human, so his lust for it isn't the same magnitude as ours. It seems to be amplified. As far as his current level of power…" Concern seeped into his voice as the thought. "I'm not exactly sure how it is he got so strong. He shouldn't even be alive technically."

Fright creeped its way into her tone as she continued asking questions. She wasn't even sure if she wanted the answer to them."If he's not human, then what exactly is he? He doesn't look like he should be part of the living."

"He's not human, but he's not really anything else. He's just… there, like a shadow that looks a bit more like an actual person, but not a cut out of a person in the sun. Does that make sense? He's a shadow that's gotten more control of himself. He shouldn't be alive because of what he is and the fact that I've already killed him once before."

"You killed him? He can be killed? How? What happened before?" With the way that Motsune destroyed buildings, Cassandra was having a hard time believing that anything could stop whatever Motsune was. She took a moment of pause however as she watched Lee nervously shift about. This was the first time she had seen him act in such a way. "Sorry. You don't have to talk about it. I'm probably overstepping my boundaries."

"No, you're fine. Yes, I killed him. I don't know if I can do it again, but the last time I did it, I sacrificed my arm", he said and gestured to the left. "It sealed him or so I thought it did. He shouldn't be here now, but you've seen the havoc. He's not a figment of imagination. It's the reason that I've been hunting him and you're a target". It looked like she was the bait for some greater purpose and it explained why he was assisting her, though she wasn't about to complain. Unlike her. Lee could hold his own against Motsune. "Besides, you're also fun to travel with.".

The girl raised a brow in confusion. "Honestly, I doubt I'm any real fun. I'm just trouble."

"That's the fun part: the trouble. Dragon riders are amusing and easy in comparison to Motsune." He grins and pulls the bread from his cloak once more, extending it towards her in offering. "C'mon. Let's see if we can get to the next town before he does. I'm still on my hunt, I'll have you know and I think that you could use a bit of practice. You're going to be fine with me, so don't worry much about it."

With a sheepish nod, she took the break. She bite into the tough crust and took her time chewing. It had a bland taste to it, but it was much better than some of the food she had consumed in the past. Nearly absentmindedly as she fed, she followed behind the male as they walked the circumference of the village.

Considering her current mental condition, he keeps a close eye on her. With everything going on, starting a conversation would likely help the mood at least a little, though he was drawing blanks for a few minutes. Eventually, he went for the classic way to get someone talking. "So, tell me about yourself."

She shrugs with a mouth half full. "There's nothing to really tell".

"Sure there is. For starters, your name and where you came from would be nice. Everyone has a story to tell."

"My name? Cassandra Hathaway and I would prefer not to talk about where I came from." Her tone spoke of a distaste, though not about Lee but about their conversation.

"Cassandra? You probably figured from Motsune, if you heard, my name is Lee. I do understand about not wanting to talk about your past. The past isn't the most enjoyable place sometimes."

There was no more time for chitchat. Lee suddenly jerked his head to the left before he froze, his eyes flickering with its usual haze. Considering Cassandra was still walking, the brunette hissed to her to attention. He drops his cloak and rolls his shoulders backwards, gaze cemented on Motsune somewhere in the distance. "Get to cover. I'll find you".

A sudden a gust of wind blew through the land like before every wild west showdown. The only difference was the fact Motsune was already there, throwing a kick towards Lee's head. The brunette barely had time to block and return the attack. Motsune rolled back and to his feet, sending orbs of dark energy at Lee who could only deflect three of them, getting nailed by the last two. With a grunt, he tumbled for a few yards before he regaining his footing, sliding against the ground and sending a plume of dust in his wake. He looked back after recovering from his disorientation, assuming she had run off. He then turned back to his opponent, sending a spiral of darkness towards him. Motsunemale simply blocks the attack, following by sending out a blanket of black flames which scorched the land and permeated it with its evil.

Lee throws up his hand as if that were going to be able to protect him, his arm parallel to the ground. With in the blink of an eye, he disappears and reappears by Motsune, slamming his now lightening covered hand into his back. It crackled upon impact, sparking with a blinding light that could have singed the eyes of normal mortals. It also managed to enhance the new look present on Lee's face. The brunette had some sort of glint of evil in his eyes, a sneer present on his lips.

Motsune launches at Lee with pitch-colored flames in his hand after his stumble and recovery. He slams his hand against the brunette's left arm only to have it cause no significant damage. Lee quickly uppercuts him with his right in the torso and soon, the two are quickly exchanging physical blows that rocked the very ground they stood on. Motsune phases behind Lee, kicking him forward before phasing out again and reappearing in front of him. He halts the momentum that Lee had accumulated with a swift knee, throwing the brunette into the air. Motsune then sends a dark purple beam of magic through him, focusing more so on the hidden girl as Lee hits the ground with a near earth shattering thud. He quickly locates her, focusing on the magical residue left behind from the last time that he touched her.

He disappears, reforming in the area within close proximity to Cassandra. He sends blasts out at the trees, toppling the ones that were farther and causing the closer ones to explode into splinters. Since she was farther from Motsune than the man had thought, the trees around her simply came crashing to the ground. One of the fallen trees loomed over her, but the protection spell she had drawn around herself in the dirt deflected the object, causing it to roll to the side. Motsune noticed the rolling tree walks over to it in a more casual manner, finding her in the process. The circle does nothing to stop him, shattering like glass the moment his hand touches it. He grabs her by the ankle. He was stronger than her physically and magically, so there wasn't much that she could actually do to stop him as he hurls her towards the clearing where the fight had ensured. She shrieked, a noise that cut through the air as if it were butter. He flashed right behind her as she hit the ground with a tumble. He lets her roll to a stop, showing no signs of enjoyment or any emotion for the matter.

Without remorse or hesitation, Motsune grabs her by the throat when she stops and lifts her with a deathly choking grip. A sudden and sharp pain shoots from her neck and to the rest of her body, causing her body to involuntary spasm and freeze. She was suffocating slowly and she started to see black tinging the edges of her vision. Motsune's arm begins to pulsate like a heart. Buh dum. Buh dum. It was a noise that reverberated through her, though she was sure her own was marching to the same sickly twisted man smiles, a grin that exposed his clear white teeth and sent chills down the girl's spine. He knew his prey was weakening with every second. There was a sudden pop that boomed through the air. A violet beam rips through the air along with Motsune's wrist as if it were nothing, causing him to drop Cassandra. She was reduced to a coughing and gasping heap on the ground, desperately trying to catch her breath. Motsune looks over towards where he had left Lee, the new hole in his wrist morphing towards the center until it was closed.

In the distance, a shadowy aura had begun to surround Lee, the wide hole within his chest closing similarly to Motsune's wrist. The whites of his eyes were no longer there, a violet hue the same shade as his irises replacing them, a feral glint to them. The earth around him had begun to thump like a miniature earthquake, darkness seeping outwardly from his bandages on his left arm had torn away and were now missing, showing the unnatural ebony color of the flesh. His tunic had, at some point, fallen away and his pants were tatters.

With a bright flash, Lee was tackling Motsune. Mid-tackle, he twisted around in a jerky sort of motion, grabbing and hurtling Motsune away from Cassandra. He rolls before stopping on his feet and kicking up dust, quickly regaining his balance. He stood in front of the witch, using his body as a shield. Down his back, in perfect position with another, were eight round, bright red scars that formed a sort of rectangle.

Motsune had landed hard a distance away, but was soon up up on his feet once more. Cassandra was just now beginning to regain her composure, standing and hiding behind. Her gaze went from his scars to the person that was trying to kill them both.

"Please forgive me", Lee whispered without looking at her.

"Forgive you for what," she asked with a furrowed brow and a deep frown.

Lee took a step forward and suddenly yelled in pain, his aura moving frantically like wisps of fire. With a loud pop and a gust of wind, his skin seemed to change color, the flesh seeming to be stained with the color of ink similar to Motsune's. Out of his back, where the scars had been, arm-width tentacles took form. They were at least ten feet in length, writhing as if they had minds of their own. Lee's body convulsed with the transformation with such a force that it brought him to his knees, immense amounts of energy and power pouring from him and rippling in a visible wavelength.

All Cassandra could do was watch in horror, mouth gaping and eyes wide with fear. The malice of the energy felt the same as Motsune's. Now, her mind had placed Lee in a section for enemies rather than allies. He may have been kinder to her, but the both of them were the same. Maybe all of this had just been a ploy to gain her trust. Why her of all people?

In an instant, a blast the size of a building was hurled at Motsune, ripping six foot deep gashes in the ground. It connects to the dark male, causing a sort of explosion of energy that sent him back at unimaginable, blurring speeds. Lee appeared behind Motsune, kicking him into the air before flashing above him. He slams his hand into Motsune's stomach, shoving the evil being back towards the earth. The force at which Motsune made contact caused a crater to form and the ground to quake. Lee merely appeared down there only to kick him out of it. The man went tumbling out of the large hole, Lee flashing by him, digging his heel into his stomach to put bring him to a screeching halt.

The fight continued between the two pitch black males as if the girl wasn't even there. Lee's heel was still on Motsune's stomach, his hand and tentacles now aimed towards the man. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light that caused Lee and Cassandra to see spots in their vision. When vision was regained, Lee was standing alone in the hole with only a faint outline of a human form. Seeing that his opponent had ran, Lee sighed and phased out and onto more flat ground. This fight that had been going on for decades wouldn't end today.

Lee walked towards Cassandra, who was creeping backward. As he got closer to her, the black simply drains from his skin, evaporating like water until only his left arm remained that color. The tentacles are the last to go, turning to wisps before being blown apart by a nonexistent breeze. He raised his hands in a gentle manner with a soft upturn of his lips despite the guilt and concern playing in his eyes. "Are you ok," he questioned.

As he got closer, she could hear his labored breathing. It wasn't long after that in which his knees buckled from under him and he collapsed into unconsciousness. The girl pouted with thought at the sight. She feared him, yes, but he had also been the one to save her. She could feel his life force draining from his body and she wasn't about to leave him like that. Thus, with a deep breath, she got to her knees beside him.

Lee's breathing had gone from labored to shallow and rapid, beads of sweat streaking down his skin. Heat radiated from him almost like he was about to combust. His scars leaked red, a small pool beginning to form around him. Cassandra placed her hands over Lee, her palms parallel to his chest. Her hands gained a green aura and cast a glow against her face. She closed her eyes gritted her teeth as she began her spell, pouring whatever she could muster into it. It was almost like time was being reversed. His blood slipped back into the injuries from which they came before closing up. Sweat covered his body still, but the heat had vanished. The spell cut out, leaving her with a hollow, tired sensation. At the very least, she had managed to save Lee who now looked more like he was sleeping. It was about time for her to take a nap as well. Before she knew it, a lightheaded feeling came over her and her eyes rolled to the back her head. She slumped forward and fell to the ground. Now it seemed that there were two unconscious individuals in the middle of what looked like a battle ground.

Time passed and Lee gained some more consciousness. His entire body ached and when he began moving, his joints creaked. Slowly, his eyes opened to a squint and a groan slipped passed his lips, a hand moving to his face to rub over left over sleep. Rolling from his back onto his stomach, he felt the rocks biting into his hands as he pushed himself up. Looking around as he slowly paces, he takes stock in the surroundings and actually notices the war zone and the girl. Cassandra was still down for the count, but she shifted which revealed a marking on the back of her neck against her spine. It was a deep brand, scared in ways that made it clear it would never heal properly. The mark looked like two connected sevens.

Lee was no stranger to runes and markings. He racked his brain for any recognition coming up with a single connection: a wealthy man who owned a plantation. The man made a living off of enslaving members of different species and their families until they paid of their debts to him which was usually never. It seemed they had more problems than they originally thought, though they couldn't handle anything until Cassandra woke up. For now, he spent his time gathering firewood and sparking it into something that could keep them warm and cook the animals he managed to nab during collection. When she did wake, Lee casually spoke to her. "Food is done. Bread is next to you", he said from right beside her, lazily poking at the flames with one of the many sticks he had managed to collect.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the mention of food. Her stomach gave its own sounds of interests, but she was skeptical as if the brunette would go as far as poisoning her. Lee just shrugged, his head hung down whether in thought or disappointment; it was hard to tell. They sat in silence for a while, the girl watching as Lee simply sat there with his arms in his lap almost like some calm, solemn statue soaking in the warmth of the fire.

Minutes passed. Lee was the first to break the air, opening his eyes to look at her. "The brand on your neck," he started and paused as though he were to rephrase the sentence. "You were a slave, weren't you?"

The girl's entire body faltered at the mention, handing moving up to cover the back of her neck. Her eyes were wide and full of remembrance. She was one of those rare runaways from Mr. Martin Virtrus, the man who ran the shit show she was from and Lee had already made that deduction. Still, he had to ask, "Did you run away or were you freed?"

She bit the side of her lip and looked off into the dark distance. "My dragon is the one that helped me escape. He saw everything after we bonded and I guess you could say that he just whisked me away one day".

"I'm guessing that your master wasn't a nice one either." When she didn't respond, his expression softened. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I would have preferred if you didn't see that, but it's my only way of fighting Motsune and having some chance of living. While in my normal form, there is no way that I could even possibly defeat him with everything he's managed to accumulate. It's actually too bad that he lived. Now, finding him will be much more difficult. I've shown myself to him and it's unlikely that he'll want to reveal himself again even if there's a chance for him to kill me. I'm the only one that really stands in his way, though I'm really glad that you're safe. That's the only thing that really matters." He gave her a small, reassuring grin although there was concern and worry in his eyes.

With her reluctance to speak, he came up with an idea that would bring her spirits up. "Do you want to meet a special friend of mine? I bet that you'll love the encounter".

"Who exactly?" Cassandra couldn't even fathom if Lee knew anyone that didn't want him dead. His coy smile was what strengthened the point.

"A dragon and a special one at that. He's not mine, but I do know him personally. It'll be a lot of fun and you need to stop being such a stick in the mud." Lee's grin couldn't help but grow at the way that she was leaning towards him with interest. He stands, grabbing his cloak and throwing it over the bare skin of his shoulders. He glances towards the night sky and then the moon. "Come on. Tonight is the perfect night to meet him".

The girl patted the dust off her pants as she stood and wrapped her cloak around herself. It looked like they were on the move yet again after their battles and little sleep. Their destination happened to be a rather small open field, scars of an old battle marring the land. There were no decaying bodies in sight, but their bones littered the space disintegrating to time. Lee halted at the edge and raised his hand to the full moon that provided them with light as if he could grab it out of the starry sky.

"Should I tell you about this dragon? Possibly how we met?" A small light flashes in his index finger like some sort of signal. "You see, many years ago, a powerful man walked the planet. People knew him as Roan. He was an astounding leader and also an excellent rider. Back then, riders were far more common and were envied for their bond with those that can touch the sky at will. He, among the very few, possessed a bond with two great dragons. You know how the classes go: alpha, omega, great, and common. Time progressed and each generation of his children forged bonds with the flying reptiles, but he was the only one with two."

Cassandra was watching Lee intently as he told her this tale, one that she remembered hearing clips of before. For only a single moment was her attention drawn away and it was by a nudge on her back by a rather familiar tiny reptile. She turned like a swivel on her feet. "Varicion, where have you been," she asked her scaled friend. There was something in his mouth, an object that she quickly pocketed. Deciding it was about time that he got back to normal size. With a quick wave of her hand and a snap, her was right back to normal size. Now, she could get back to things and maybe lean on Varicion at the same time… though he happened to be snoozing a bit later.

Lee continued on like nothing had happened. "You see, these dragons weren't exactly normal. They were special and one of a kind with the things that they could do. They were the conflicting elements and they were enormous in both size and strength. They were the protectors of the world, guarding secrets of life. One day, many years ago, a man inherited the bond of one of the great dragons and loved every single moment of it...but he met his end at the hands of Motsune. Back then, Motsune had grown to be quite powerful and was damn near impossible to stop. Among the powers that he stole from man and others, he somehow took possession of the great dragon whose rider he had murdered. He abused these powers, forcing the dragon to do rather horrendous things. Have you ever heard of the Black War? It more than likely took place a few years before you were born."

She shook her head and he was prompted into an explanation. "The Black War is one of the reasons that everyone fears dragons today. Motsune waged war on several nations, managing to topple three and leave four in ashes all with the help of his captive dragon. He had others at his side, but they weren't as powerful or determined as he was. At the end of every nation, it was him that dealt the final, devastating blow. When I defeated Motsune the first time, I sealed his life in my arm and used much of my own power to keep him there." He held up his left arm, the dark skin glistening in the moonlight. He then continued, "With his defeat, the bond he stole was released. The dragon was now free from his oppressor. Since then, he has befriended me. His name is Lunara, the great dragon of the moon".

Soon, the shape of a dragon becomes visible. Even with a slowed descent, the winged reptile touches the ground with an echoing thud and a force that caused somewhat of a quake. Lunara's body was ten times that of an average sized dragon, his toes every bit as big as a grown man of thirty. The dragon's scales were a glittering grey and his eyes a sparkling silver light the brighter side of the moon. His snout was blunted and spikes ran from the crown of his head all the way down to his about the dragon was magnificent just as the celestial body it was to represent.

"Very few dragons are left in the world and great dragons are even rarer than that. Take pride. You're seeing something no one has seen in over three decades: a great dragon", Lee said while holding out his hands to Lunara like some grand gesture. He walked towards the enormous dragon who bowed his head in respect. In a strange, old tongue that sounded like clicks and growls, Lee speaks to the dragon before turning to the girl. "Say hi".

Cassandra took a step closer, still wide eyed and gawking. Lunara lays down and rests his head on the ground so she could get a better look. She wasn't all that tall and was definitely the shortest out of all of them. Just his head loomed over her. After a minute or two, the dragon looks at Lee, making a beautiful melodic humming noise unlike anything that had been heard before. The brunette burst out laughing, obviously understanding something that she did not. Cassandra was baffled to say the least, taken aback. "What?"

"He says...he says...pfft". He couldn't even complete his sentence without laughing. "He says that you're rather small to be a warrior and wonders why your dragon hasn't eaten you yet." As Lee finishes his sentence, Lunara lets out a series of grumbles that were similar to a chuckle.

"What?", she repeats with a tilt of her head. It was taking her a moment to process, but when she finally managed she put a hand to her chest in offense. Foe the third time, she asks again almost like some broken record, "What?"

"He thinks that you're scrawny and wonders to why Varicion hasn't made a snack of you yet. It's his way of letting you know that he likes you." Lee had this dumb sort of wide grin and Lunara did as well, both showing their teeth.

"I'm not all that tiny", she complains.

Lunara turned his attention to the smaller red dragon who was lying on the ground and taking a nap without a care in the world. The larger dragon gently nudges the smaller with his nose, causing the Varicion to tilt a bit. Varicion rouses and looks around with some puppy-like dumbfounded expression. He didn't seem to have any sort of interest in the great dragon and just went right back to sleep.

"Oh don't get pissy. He's just messing with you. If he really thought you were that scrawny, he would have eaten you by now", Lee tells her as if that would help matters.

Like a child, she stuck out her tongue at him. The brunette chuckled again, finding her reaction to be rather funny. "He's not that mean. He's just a big sheep-eating teddy bear".

"Mhmm". She was a bit skeptical to say the least, only believing Lee partially. She looked over to her own dragon and mumbles something that sounded along the lines of "lazy bum".

"Really though. He's a good dragon. His brother is a completely different story though. Sundesce is one of the more temperamental sort as much as the sun. You could call him hot headed if that's what you wanted to do. His brother hasn't had a good life and his attitude became worse after the Black War", Lee explained to the girl. At the sound of the other dragon's name, Lunara snorts in distaste before standing. "He must go. It's close to daybreak".

"It was a pleasure meeting you", the girl said with a bow before taking steps backward. She would prefer not to be knocked over by the displaced air. It was too bad that she was knocked over before anyway. Lunara nudged her in farwell before spreading his wings. When he gathered air in his wings, she felt its displacement. She watched Lunara take to the sky, banking left sharply to gain momentum and also altitude. The great dragon eventually disappeared into the distance and the girl's attention then went to the only dragon in the immediate vicinity: hers.

"You need to get up, you bum", she tells him with a disappointing look and a hand at her hip.

"Hm. He doesn't seem to be too enthused to have met a great dragon", Lee said with a chuckle.

"He's never really that excited. All he usually does is sleep". Cassandra walked to her dragon and gave a slight shove to his head. He only budged slightly and that wasn't saying much. Her foot slipped and she actually fell forward right on her face. When she found herself on her back, she was groaning and holding her nose. She was prone to injury.

"Seems that he's pretty comfy where he is. So, how did you meet him?" He hooked his hand beneath her arm to help her up.

"He helped me escape the Master". She nodded a thank you after she had regained her balance.

"Well, you said that, but it is unheard of for a dragon to just randomly meet someone and help them escape captivity. It runs much of a risk that dragons can't afford", Lee said.

"When I was small, I ran away for a while with the help of my parents. It was hard and they paid the price. I was scared to be alone. I ended up in a field with tall grass and the plantation was by some mountains, it's not surprising that I found a cave near by. I got closer to the cave and that's the place where I found him. I hid in the grass, but I'm pretty sure that he knew I was there. He was him though, still taking his nap. I heard shouting a bit later and I ran off only to be caught. After that, I kept going, wanting to talk to him. Something about him… I don't know. I knew the risk, but I had nothing left to lose. The first time I talked to him was actually a year later and we became bonded not long after that. He felt I was in trouble one day and got me out." Story time was over though and she wanted to get her dragon up. "Var, get up and do something. You can't sleep all day".

"Is he always this inactive?", Lee asks with a glance towards the dragon.

"Normally he is. You'd think that he'd get tired of sleeping, but nope, he just continues on". At that point, Varicion opened an eye to peek at his rider. He opened the other eye and gave a snort of smoke to her face before laying right back down.

It was back to camp now that they had their little meet and greet, It was awkward however until the moment that Lee spoke up. "You have quite the aptitude for magic. It's not an easy feat. It's an energy that has its own toddler temper tantrums."

"Not really. I can't control all the magic very well and I only have about two of the more powerful spells memorized. They drain me and there's not much that I can actually do. I just feel it in the air and it happens. It does it's own thing."

"How did you learn what you do know? Did you start out with someone showing you or did you actually find a scroll on how to control the magic?"

Cassandra looked to the ground, her hair casting a shadow over her face with the assistance of the rising sun. "There was another witch there. She was really nice and helped me control the magic that I have. She was the one to teach me everything that I know. She died though… killed…"

"So you were shown? I'm not sure that I know any witches, or magic users for the matter, that can possibly teach you more. Many use scrolls to teach them the art of magic. If you can read them, I may be able to teach you myself. I can't read the spell scrolls, but if you can, I'll show you how the spell is done."

"I can't read. No one ever taught me that. All the Master did was teach the slaves grammar while talking. He wanted us to seem smarter than the rest and so speech was the class we took."

The duo reached the encampment, the fire gone but the embers still sending sparks into the air. It only took Lee placing a few more twigs on the coals and a flick of his finger. There was another light of flame and they were brushed over by warmth once more. Both sat. Varicion had followed them there though out of reluctance. He had decided to become a lap dog of sorts, placing his head on her legs. It caused a series of pins and needles to spike through her, but her dragon might as well have already been down for the count. There wasn't much to do other than relax until the sun was further up in the sky.

Lee took this moment of calm to relax his body and allow a power he was using constantly to expand its range. He was able to see everything that was happening in a few miles. There was no potential danger and he could tell that Cassandra had decided to take a nap. Well, there wasn't any until a few hours later. All of his senses converged on the caravan, taking notice to the amount of carts the hunters. They were likely to need only two and yet they had five, the rumbling a dragon coming from the one in the center. The leader was a rather large man that Lee knew and recognized. He retracted his senses and opened his eyes. He leaps to his feet, his cloak falling right off.

"What's wrong?", she asked. She would have loved to get to her feet quicker, but she first needed to squirm her legs out from under a big, heavy red scaled head.

"Five to seven hunters. Four miles away", he said with teeth nearly gritting together and his index finger pointing right behind them. The whites of his eyes has vanished like before with his fight with Motsune, leaving only that violet haze. "They have a dragon in captivity. She's a small one and I would presume she has a rider as well".

She bawled her hands into fists with determination. "Then we have to save them". Lee was starting to rub off on her already. They had been through so much together already and so far, he hadn't been wrong about protecting her.

"Let's get going. At the rate they're moving, they'll outrun us if we don't hurry".

"Are we running or are we going to be flying?", she asked.

"You fly. Distract the hunters and I'll take out the carts so that they they'll be stuck there".

She whistled, the noise short and sharp enough to cut through the air. In the distance, Varicion opened his eyes and perked up. From where he was, he spread his wings and took to the air, landing by her within a few minutes. With some assistance by using his knee to boost herself up onto his back. Situated between his shoulder blades and wings, she gently gave him a little kick. The dragon spread his wings and with a few mighty beats which stirred the ground under them, they were soaring through the air.

The sky was clear on this morning, leaving them out in the open. Cassandra could have cared less about that however and she gazed upwards at the blue that hovered over them. It was a deep color and absolutely beautiful, but that meant that Varicion was a sort of beacon for questioning. The hunters, when they drew close, noticed her dragon much sooner than she noticed them. Their shouting was what alerted her to their presence. An arrow came at them not long after, a ring of fire dancing on the arrowhead. More followed it from below, but with a wave of her hand, a translucent reddish shield came into existence. A good majority harmlessly bounce off it, but the shield eventually shattered to pieces. To avoid being a pincushion, Varicion twisted his body and folded his wings inwards into a barrel roll. Quickly he opened them when they were out of the immediate line of danger to catch some air in his wings, Cassandra's screams echoing as she attempted to find purchase on his scaly body to make sure she didn't plumet to her death. He evened out. Cassandra worked on getting her hair out of her face, taking deep breaths to calm the erratic beating within her chest. When she finally got somewhat of a handle on things, she stood on Varicion's back to get a better view of the enemy. Within her palm, she summoned an orb of churning yellows, oranges, and reds and lobbed it at the archery mainly working on the attack.

The hunter rolled out of the way to avoid the potential and immediate fire. The orb exploded to the left of him and lit the ground ablaze with a fire hot enough to broil skin within proximity. In response, he shoots four arrows, one after another: Two contained flames while the others were coated in ice. Cassandra managed to deflect all but one, it hitting him in the shoulder.

Before she could cry out in pain, she lost her footing and stumbled backwards. Before she knew it, her foot hit the air and she was free falling. Wind whipped past her ears and it was nearly deafening. She almost didn't hear the roar of her dragon as he gave chase to save her. She was a target in the air and the hunter took his chance.

Three arrows tipped with ice soared through the air. Two were aimed at the dragon who was aerodynamic enough to avoid them, but the last was at Cassandra. She was unable to do anything other than flail as it embedded itself by her heart. She became more like a ragdoll, the area around the wound freezing her and chilling her to her very core. She was moments from hitting the ground in this moment, but Varicion just barely grabbed her by the hood of her cloak. He landed only a short distance away from the tattered cart, careful when setting his rider on the ground. Varicion could have cared less about everything that was happening around him. His eyes were trained on his rider who's now frosty skin was beginning to pale. He curled himself around her, his scales taking on a reddish glow and expelling heat.

Just as the archer finished with that, a black, horizontally spiralling column rips through the front half of the hit lead cart, turning much of it to splinters. It sends two captives ,a thirteen year old boy and eight year old girl, and a hunter who were racing away next to it flying. A second later, Lee appeared under the captives catching them by the collars of their shirt. He turns to the staggering hunter who no doubt either broke or sprained his leg and sending a orb of cracking lighting at him. It electrocuted him, giving him the last of his days.

Lee looks up just as Varicion was landed, taking that Cassandra was dangling from his mouth like a corpse. He lets out a sort of feral growl, looking towards the shooter. He sets the captives down as carefully as he could before he used his ability of teleportation and materialized right alongside the archer. He showed no mercy when he rips his hand right into the archer's side, the sound of his flesh squelching. When he removes his now bloody hand, a gaping hole is left behind, leaving the hunter to endure a slow and painful death. The hunters still alive were scampering away, easy pickings for spikes which protruded from their shadows.

Between all of this chaos, the hunter with the largest wooden cart had whipped his horse, the cart's wheels rattling and threatening to pull loose. Suddenly, a giant ebony spike protrudes out of his shadow, spearing him from behind. He releases the reins as the spike dissipates into the air like smoke, leaving a gaping hole The cart tumbled sideways, throwing the tarp off to reveal a light green, petite dragon tied down securely with no change of movement.

Lee turned to where Varicion was laying, materializing only three feet away which only caused a low growl to escape the dragon's throat. The brunette approached the red dragon carefully, hands low as if to tell the reptile to calm. "I'm only here to help. I want to heal her, but you're going to have to trust me".

Reluctantly, Varicion gives a snort and uncurls himself slowly and with caution. She was the color of powdered milk, her eyes and lips a shade of cobalt. The arrows in her shoulder and chest were iced over, misting in the warm air. Lee crouched by her, taking stalk of her injuries by passing a hand over them. As far as he could tell, no major arteries had been severed. The problem was the fact these magically enhanced arrows were freezing her from the inside out despite her scaled heater. He reached for one of the arrows and wrapped his hand around the shape. Despite the situation, he was the one to wince as he yanked them out one at a time. One at a time, he cups his hands around the injuries and pours his own energy into them, healing the external injuries instantaneously while throwing her internally. "She's going to need food and plenty of rest," he informed before hobbling over to the captives he had managed to free from the clutches of hunters.

Meanwhile, Lee's shadow deals with the bound boy and girl. It rises out of the ground, taking a three dimensional and slightly transparent form. Its hand forms of a blade,cutting the two free before melting into a puddle and returning to its owner. They were already approaching their dragon who was straining against the chains that held her down. The boy actually managed to pick the lock with a snap, a upcoming mage most likely. The girl then whispered to her, most likely the rider.

"Are all of you alright?"

"We've been under ropes for two weeks now or so I think we're fine considering. They've neglected her the whole time she needs is rest", the boy said. With a bit of spite in his voice, he continued. "We are completely fine without your help, so do you mind just leaving us alone. That would definitely be better. I think the three of us have had enough with outside help."

The tone of the child's voice sent Lee reeling back. He pursed his lips in a bit of disappointment, but there was nothing he could do to convince them. You couldn't help those that didn't want it.

Varicion had collected Cassandra onto his back and strolled himself over. Even for his size, he was a rather silent one. The only reason that any of them noticed was because the red reptile had gently nudged the spitfire boy with his tail. The rider, unknowing to what had touched him, turns to see fiery red eyes gazing into his own. They were soft in nature, but they could burn into the soul of anyone.

"Wh...What does he want," the boy managed to stutter out after taking a few steps backwards. The fear was only replaced with confusion at the sight of the unconscious girl. "I thought that you were his rider".

"No. Miss Coma over there is," he said and gestured to her. "I'm just a man... Well, sort of. Really, is there any way that I can help?"

"Like I said like a minute ago, we really don't need any of you help".

"Then take some advice at the very least. Get her some rest. There's a creek about a half mile south when she is able to move. You should be quick to find it. With your dragon in this state, it wouldn't be hard for someone to capture you again."

Varicion had moved quietly in some random direction, his feet padding against the ground as if his steps could wake Cassandra in her healing state. Lee had to move quickly to keep up with the dragon, leaving the three they had just met alone. The brunette was observant of the way he carried his rider, admiring the admirably strong bond between the two of them. He knew there weren't many like the pair around, but he was relieved to see two that were left in existence. He allowed his senses to expand like a guard for them though what he found was less than ideal. Panic slipped into his voice as he commanded, "Get her as far away from here as possible. Move!"

The fire dragon obeyed the command, but only because no more harm needed to come to his rider. His nose had already picked up the stench of another reptile, one of which smelled suspiciously like a desert in the blistering heat. He spread his wings and used them to push up vertically into the air against the force of gravity. He was very careful in doing, not wanting to drop his rider.

Lee was left to deal with the force that had shot him with a dart of fear. A loud crash resonated through the area, a magnificent scaled creature a bit larger size to Lunara lands on the earth seemingly coming from the sun. The great dragon had scales like lava, the light reflecting off them to create a sort of movement like effect when the creature shifted even slightly. His scales made Varicion's bright crimson scales look dull in comparison. The dragon's wings were tipped with white flame and his tail was heavily spiked. His eyes were like constantly flickering flames with hints of burning blue. Those orbs pierced Lee with their gaze and he let out a bone rattling roar that could deafen the unprepared. The great beast showed no sign of attack, but rumbled something in gruff melody, snorting afterwards. Lee was just about to speak when the stamping of a rather large foot close to him halted it. Sundesce would be doing all the talking.

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows however. Lee felt something twitch in his senses, turning towards the direction of the disturbance. He focused on it, an image of the situation coming to mind. Varicion was falling from the sky, dive bombing straight towards a body that could only be Cassandra's. They were too close to the ground to pull up. The dragon wrapped himself around the girl before he made impact. A crater formed and no one came out of it. In this moment, his shadow detached itself and raced its way across the terrain.

Sundesce could already tell the brunette was no longer paying attention to him although he droned for a few minutes. This was the end of their conversation. With a mighty flap of his wings, he caught air and flew low against the trees despite he could be seen by the mortals he found so insignificant. Lee stood there and watched the sight of the sun dragon growing more distant by the passing second. He only moved when he felt the chill of his shadow summoning him to report its discovery: a crater and no life. He appeared beside them to get a better look for himself. He had no concern for the dragon considering that the creature's hide was tough. Outside injury would not have been something to worry about. Cassandra on the other hand was quite susceptible to injury.

He studied the area for any clue to where could have been dragged only to sections of upturned dirt. "Dragged," he said to himself before following it onwards until he say two sets of parallel treds, determining that it had been wagons. The hunters from earlier were still around and had regrouped for a new prize, it seemed. With a disgust for those that had done this, he set out his senses in an attempt to find his acquaintance and her companion.

The brunette quickly discovered they were not even a mile away although their pace suggested they were moving with as much speed as they could. The wagon they were using was much smaller than what was needed to carry Varicion, although one could assume they had used a size altering spell as Cassandra had in the past. He disappeared and came to be in the shadows of the trees nearby. With a closer proximity, he could discern smaller details such as which horse she was on and how she was sitting in front of the grisly male holding the reins. She showed no sign of struggling, her eyes blank as if she had been sedated. He could make out the coarse rope used to bind her hands, the material digging into her skin and the blood causing streaks down her arms from smaller cuts, the pain used to rouse her from her previous state.

He jumped right out of hiding and appeared in front of the remaining caravan, the whites of his eyes replaced by a purple haze, a dark aura forming. His shadow, still detached, made its way to dispatch any hunters it could as the horses careened to a stop. "Release her and the dragon", he demanded. "Unless you do, I swear that I will make you suffer in the worst ways possible… now".

Fear struck the new leader of the hunters considering the devastation he had seen before, but he, for whatever reason, held his ground as if some other force imbued more fear into him. "You expect to kill me? Go ahead. There are worse fates than death," the hunter said with a growl.

Lee was unfazed by the other male's tone of voice and reached his hand up. It was almost like he was to snap the ma's neck with a flick of his wrist, but that happened to be his shadow's doing. The shade grabbed the hunter by the head and grave a violent twist. With a sickening crack, the man was dead and the shadow slinked off. Lee was able to help Cassandra off the horse and free of her binds.

The only problem was the fact that Cassandra was impassive, standing where she had been put down without any regard to the purple-blue bruises etched into her skin. He waved a hand in front of her face with a frown. It was like she was in a trance, her eyes glazed over and waiting for a command. With a sigh, he tended to the still bound dragon. He healed any internal injuries Varicion could have sustained in the fall before speaking with him. "Do you know what they did to her? Did you overhear a spell?"

The fire dragon gave a small shake of his head in reply as he slowly got his feet, both concerned and uncertain of the predicament that they had found themselves in. At the very least they had narrowed the cause of this to a potion rather than a spell. It seemed that his shadow had some better answers however. As it rose from a puddle on the ground, out came one of the hunters it had managed to capture.

Lee spoke with a threatening growl, "Explain to me what you've done to her or I will have my shadow rip you apart from the inside out." As they spoke, the brunette shadow had slinked into the man's and was actually tearing it half.

This pain resonated through the hunter and he cried out in pain. When the tearing finally stopped, he took a few deep breaths. "A spell… or more a potion of sorts. It won't be easy to fix, especially by conventional means".

Lee, unsatisfied, gave a nod to the shadow who continued it's torture. Despite not sustaining the injury, the head of the hunter's shadow had been split right down the center. A blood curdling scream erupted, before the man stuttered out a further explanation.

"Even I don't know everything about what the Fae did. Your shadow was a fool to kill it. As far as I know, he was the only one that could truly reverse it. He explained it to some extent, but I got nothing other than its a potion. That girl's just some mindless wench for Mr. Virtrus."

"You will be given the death I promised". The shadow proceeded to rip the man's in half. When it was all said and done, he fell dead to the ground with a thud. This left Lee with a chance to report to Varicion who had managed to move his way over to his unresponsive rider. Lee watched as the dragon nudged against the girl with a whimper, worry clouding his own vision. He informs, "I can not glean information from the hunter with my normal methods. There had to be some way that we can try to break this. Have you seen anything like this before?"

Varicion could only shake his head. He had lived a long time and even he had never encountered a potion such as this one. Fae sorcery was always an unknown mystery and they didn't reveal their secrets easily.

Lee tried to take a different approach, turning to the girl. "Can you hear me? Can you talk?", he decided to ask and was rather hopeful when he got a nod out of her. "Do you know of a way to break the magic that's manipulating you? Did you actually see what they did? Do you know who I am?"

"I don't remember anything. I don't remember who you are and I surely don't know what the thing next to me is". Cassandra gestured to her dragon who paused almost in offense.

Unnerving. That was the word to describe the situation that they were in now, though not by the fact that she had no memory in the slightest. It was more worrisome just how calm she was. "You're standing by a dragon whose name is Varicion. You're his rider and he's your dragon. I am Lee and I'm the one that's saved your life a few times since we met only a few days ago. There's really nothing to be worried about in the slightest."

"Really? That thing is mine? Why would I have one when they've been outlawed?"

This was an insult. Varicion had had enough of this preposterous situation and was actually walking away. It was suspicious considering the strong bond between dragon and rider. Lee quirked an eyebrow towards the hot headed dragon before turning his attention back to Cassandra. "He helped you escape a plantation where you were being held captive. They branded you as their property", he said and crouched down, drawing her brand into the ground. He stood again.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because it's a mark of ownership. You were a slave".

With a tilt of her head, the dumb founded girl asked, "Why was I a slave?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. You never told me", the male answered. She hadn't given him much to work with before this and Varicion was already gone.

"Why would I tell someone I don't know something that I don't even know?"

"Because you really did know me and someone made you forget. You wouldn't know anyone that could help you. A clueless person is easier to manipulate".

"Why would they want to capture me in the first place?"

"Best I could figure is because your owner wants you back and he sent people to get you. Your owner is the one that the mark I drew belongs to, Martin Virtrus. He was abusive and so you ran away. You shouldn't be with him. Do you know where you are?"

"No, not really. I should be with my owner though. He'll likely have more answers to who I am and he's the one in charge of me, right?"

Lee grimaced. There was only one way to get this done. "Well, you see, I know exactly where your owner is and I want to help you get back to him. Also, I'm Lee, not a stranger."

"You do?"

He nodded with mock enthusiasm. "The point is that I can get you there without a problem. No sweat". To his disappointment, she gave a nod. It seemed they were on their way to meet a man nearly as horrible as the king. "Well actually, first, we have to find a clear field and actually wait until nightfall. I have a dragon that can help us get there quicker than if we walked or used horses. We really should get going".

With that, Lee began walking. He was rather relieved to hear her footstep behind him, knowing that he had her in tow. The girl was interested in the dragon although the one that seemed to be her own brought her no interest at all. It was something she couldn't explain; a detail that she considered to be insignificant.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the clearing, the expanse of land a beautiful light green in color. It was simply untouched by trees while the ground was decoratively scattered with white flowers. Cassandra found it to be serene with only the chirping of birds filling the air. Well, it was the only sound until Lee decided to speak. "We'll soon be on our way after sunset".

The girl only gave a nod before she sat in the grass. It was such a nice day and a pleasant little clearing. She could have sat there for hours, but then again, she didn't feel like doing much of anything. She twiddled the blades of grass between her thumb and index fingers, occasionally plucking flowers from their stems to remove the petals. Time sped through for her, the light leaving the land around her. "Why must we wait", she finally asks as the sun begins to dip under the horizon. It was almost as if she had yet to realize the passage of time.

"Because the dragon prefer the night and can't exactly be called until then. He's a night dragon. That's why" The issue was only prompting him to slap his own face with the palm of his hand.

"Is he yours? Why don't you become a rider?"

"The dragon picks the rider unless they're will is forced and they're made to take up the bond. They only do pick the rider when they believe that the time is right. It's as if they are drawn to the person".

"If you and that dragon are such great friends as you seem, why don't you try?"

"The time isn't right".

"When will the time be right? Why do you need him to travel?"

"I'm strong enough to travel on my own. My method of transport will disorient you and it's much harder with more than one person. Remember that I am using my own energy to send the both of us and things could go wrong if I wasn't focused enough".

"Why does-"

He pressed his fingers to his temple. "How about you stop asking questions for a bit? If won't be much longer now. It's rather irritating to constantly have to answer everything. Now, I would rather enjoy a bit of peace while we wait". He paused for a moment, guilt welling somewhere within his chest. "I'm sorry for the way that I reacted, but the questions really need to end for now."

Before Cassandra could respond, it seemed that Lunara's figure was looming in the distance. The dragon was flying as if bringing the stars with him while turning the sky from the color of the sunset to dark navy blue as the sun set. Large gusts of wind blew with such a force that it nearly knocked Cassandra to the ground. Lunara landed not long after and lowered himself to the ground until his bellu grazed the grass, allowing for the humans to climb onto his foot. Lee held out his hand to Cassandra once he was situated and pulled her up alongside him. Lunara raised his foot and gave them easier access to his back. Both hoisted themselves up and sat: Cassandra was cross legged while Lee allowed his legs to lay sprawled out in front of him as he leaned back onto his , after making sure the two were actually settled, took off into the great expanse of night sky with a slight jostle.

Awkward silence filled the air and Lee pursed his lips in thought. "I'm really sorry about earlier. "I seriously didn't mean to actually sound mean. I just… I just had a lot on my mind at that time" You can really speak. Don't you want to ask a dragon of legend, which you're riding on top of? Any sort of question. I'm sure that he would be glad enough to answer them. He really wouldn't mind."

Cassandra found herself lying back a bit later, rather than answering. After all those questions from before and his response, something within the pit of her stomach said it was best that silence envelope them. That in tandem with the dragon's scales cool and comforting silver scales gave her content. She closed her eyes and before Lee could say much more. Defeated, he couldn't help but follow her example.

Their flight was a relatively smooth one with little to no bumps of turbulence. Hours passed. The light of the sun began to wash away the eternity of darkness the night had brought. Lee's senses had picked the transition and as a result, promptly woke himself. He stood and scrambled up the dragon's neck to the stop of his head. The brunette allowed himself to slide right down to the bridge of the reptile's nose. He was burdened with a breathtaking view of the world below, cities and towns that dotted with people smaller than the side of ants. The rolling green hills beyond those civilizations were scattered with toothpick trees and scurrying creatures of various kinds.

Lunara continued on their intended path, keeping disturbances to a minimum up until the moment that it was time to get up. He hummed to the girl who he assumed was still asleep. She woke up with a slow start, groaning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the balls of her hand.

Lee translated. "We're landing. We have to travel a bit of a distance on foot. Lunara would prefer not to fly any longer and risk being caught with us on his back. I'm betting that you have some questions about all of this." He frowned and continued when she shook her head. "C'mon, there has to be something that you want to know". He was awarded with another shake of her head.

They soon began their descent, slowly losing altitude. Lunara's muscles had tensed, his wings outstretched. The beast landed with little to no sound and crouched before raising his foot to allow the two on and help them down.

After a bit of a sigh, Lee asks, "Shall we go?" The brunette leapt down first and held out his hand to assist Cassandra who followed in suit with the assistance.

The three had found themselves in a vast area of light green grass that was dotted with flowers of various different colors. It was almost like a rainbow had thrown up on the earthly plane. It was surrounded by a good expanse of green woods that did allow them some protection from sight. There wasn't much distance between them and a well worn path created through the constant treading of merchants over the years. It was barely visible through the treeline As Lunara had noticed before, it lead straight to the city gates which weren't far off in the distance. Lee pat the reptile's cheek and spoke of something quietly with him urging Cassandra to start with a slight press of a hand on her they left, the dragon vanishes before their very eyes. Lunara had shimmered brightly for mere moments before a wave like veil passes over him and he disappears from view.

For a moment, Cassandra was stunned, but she quickly came back to her senses. She had a singular goal in mind. "Lead the way".

Lee nodded and underwent the journey onwards only to pause for a second and look at the state of his attire which only consisted of tattered pants. It wouldn't do. Eventually, they came across a few merchants traveling by themselves and the horse drawn carriages carrying their wares towards the city. He was the casual one when it came to just walking up to one of the merchants and asking to buy some garments. The merchant, seeing that he may have found a customer, stopst. He was more than happy to produce a fine white tunic and brown pants along with a thick green cloak. The seller would have been discussing along price had it not been for Lee's eyes which were cold and sharp. The brunette grabbed the garments before walking off with Cassandra in tow. He stopped at a densely covered area of brush as the side of the beaten path.

"Stay here for a bit", Lee told her before her entered the covered section of the forest. He came out not five minutes later fully clothed. He took the time to look Cassandra over. Her clothes were worn well bt fading color and small holes dotting the fabric. They were covered in dirt, blood, and ash.

"We should probably get you some new clothes too", he admitted. "No arguments? Let's go find someone else."

Lee led her to another merchant, a woman, who had an eye for potential buyers like all the rest. She had already stopped and was waiting for them. "Tell her what you want", he tells Cassandra the moment they walked up. Silence. The brunette noticed her indecisiveness and simply requested basic, but comfortable clothing in her general size that would likely not deter her movement.

The merchant, after deciding Cassandra's size, handed the girl a pair of black pants along with a dark blue shirt that seemed to be the color of the night sky. She threw in a cloak with a similar color scheme to the shirt, covered in flecks of white. Lee gave another glare and the merchant was gone just like that, allowing them to walk off to another covered area of the forest.

She could take a hint to what she was supposed to do and disappeared into that section. She took her time to change and came out fifteen minutes later. The clothes were a bit loose on her although fit more snuggly than her old garments. The cloak on the other hand was brushing against the ground, only situated because of the silver clasp that sat at the base of her throat. She held something within her hand, a lustrous chain hanging out from her gently closed palm. She held it out towards Lee, opening her hand up to show a tarnished, dull silver ring hanging from the chain. The ring size and bulk suggested male. "Is this yours," she asked. "It was around my neck and I don't think it belongs to me".

"I don't think it's mine either," he told her. He's never actually seen it around the neck and it looked like something she had just picked of the ground perhaps. "What do you want to do with it? You can keep it or get rid of it. I could always hold onto it too."

"I don't know. I don't really think that it's all too important. I don't even know what it is anyways. I'll just throw it away… I guess". She sounded uncertain of the choice that she was making, her voice shaking. A scene played within her eyes for just a moment, the blurry scene bright and seemingly joyful regardless of the sorrow that she felt for it. There was the vague outline of a man and a woman who she thought was smiling down at her.

"Hold onto it yourself or give it to me. It could help you later", he decided. He took and pocketed the object before turning his gaze to the city. No need to lollygag much longer. "Well, now you'll blend right in with your new clothes."

It took the two of them a total of two hours to traverse the distance on foot. The two of them walked through a set of huge bronze gated arched idolized with angels at the peaks, words in a foreign language that said of a hope for fortunate events to befall them. The city was a center of trade, bustling with activity and movement. There were people everywhere of different sizes, colors, and races, buildings reaching heights that were rather considerable during this time.

While Cassandra was enticed with everything going off around her, Lee went to asking anyone who would listen about her mark. He kept her within view as not to lose her. Losing her now would have been a simple failure although that was how the questioning was turning out. Lee started through the streets, asking about as he had been. When he had just about given up hope about getting some information, he came across a shop owner who knew of Cassandra's mark. The shopkeeper pointed out the general direction towards the west and stated that there was a mansion out that way. Lee thanked him for his insight with gratitude. He reports to Cassandra the information that he had obtained before the both of them set out.

The crowds began to thin as they got closer to exiting the city. With the new flux of merchants, most had been brought to the bustling center: the marketplace that they were just at. As they walked by a rundown and crumbling building, someone grabbed Cassandra by the shoulder and pulled her towards them. This random man had put a knife to her neck, digging it in to draw a small line of blood like the hunter from before. The memory sparked in her mind for a mere moment before it vanished into a breeze..

Cassandra didn't struggle in the slightest, feeling the stinging of the blade digging into her neck in the most uncomfortable of fashions. Lee looked around to see the situation that had befallen them once more. He narrowed his eyes in a rather menacing manner, staring daggers right at the male holding the girl. He had locked eyes with the thief and the other man tensed in such a way that it caused him to shake. Cassandra feeling the uneasy blade.

Lee then turned his attention to the girl. "Move his arm. You should be fine".

She hesitantly pushed the thief's arm away from her. She ducked under and quickly hiding behind Lee, grabbing the hem of his shirt with such a force that one could have suspected the fabric tearing. Once she was safe, Lee turned his attention to the thief with a scowl. The thief seemed to be stuck in time for the present time. The brunette was indifferent about the scene. He made his way to the gate with Cassandra still clasped to his shirt.

The west gate was similar in looks to the one they had had entered from, but this one was scribbled with words that wished them a safe farewell. They could see from the bronze arch that there was indeed a building in the distance that simply had to be the one that the shopkeeper had been speaking of.

"Is he over there?", Cassandra said within a squeak of a voice. She was shaken after another near death experience.

Lee nodded softly, the gesture an acknowledgement. He then had them make their way through the pleasant gates. He worried for her as they went on. She was so eager to continue her enslavement even though there had been so much pain in her eyes when she spoke of such a past. She was walking herself into a circumstance that she would surely hate and also regret later.

The building they arrived at was a grand white mansion made of cherry wood and red brick, marble pillars standing tall and proud proud, keeping up the roof of the veranda. Windows lined the walls, gazing over the fields in front of it like senteries. Lee glanced for possible exit routes. With the plan that he had concocted, they would need one, but there was an issue: There were no actual guards in sight. Regardless, he knocked on the door, using enough force that he could hear the echo from the inside.

A short and wrinkly old woman with greying hair answered, her ratty garments visible through the small opening of the door and her forest green eyes widening at the sight of Cassandra. She brushed a strand of fine silvery hair to her pointed ears. "Cassie, you shouldn't be here", she said in a hushed whisper.

Cassandra has a toothy grin on her face, showing no concern in the slightest as if she were possessed. "I just came back to my master. I really should have before… I actually don't know why I was gone in the first place".

The brunette behind Cassandra laughed nervously. "She just wants to see her master… kinda. Would you mind taking up to him?"

"You must be one of the hunters that the master has hired. Please enter". The woman stepped back and opened the door enough for them to walk in.

Lee accepted the assumed title entered. The girl was following behind, glancing at just about everything. The old woman began to lead the guests through the halls and even up a flight of stairs that her sore joints creaked on. They reach and set of large and daunting wooden doors.

"The master is in here", she explained and waited for her dismissal, which Lee thankfully granted. Cassandra was the one to open the door.

The inside of the office was just as elegant as the rest of the home and vast in space. There wasn't much within it other a mahogany desk that sat in front of wide plaited windows and the various shelves with what seemed to be thousands of books. Sitting at said table was the master. He was a dark looking fellow with onyx hair and blood red eyes, his skin porcelain without a single imperfection. This male wore formal clothing consisting of a perfectly matching grey suit and a crimson red tie. The smile he gave them was fanged at the canines and contained a sickly sweetness which were revealed when he spoke. "Hello dear sir, my name is Mr. Virtrus as I'm sure you already know. I see that you have brought back my naughty little servant. She's been missing for a few years and I'm grateful for your returning to her to me. She's grown quite well. Now, might I ask what group you were in. I know there must have been more than just you." Cassandra's curious expression, however, gave all the answers he needed. "Ah. I see. I recall my previous inquiry, You were the one that had the Fae… or was he a warlock?"

A small smile begins to play on Lee's lips. "Well, not exactly. My group came into contact with theirs. They had already been dispatched upon our arrival by a strange and merciless man. We secured the girl who seemed to just be standing there, but the man came back. Apparently, she had been the bait at that time. I managed to escape and take the girl, but the rest of my group was not so fortunate. I'm curious sir… the Fae put a spell on her and while the rest of my group was there, not a single one of us had a clue on how to break it."

"I'll call another magic user shortly to remove the spell from her. Well, that is if she proves to be unamusing while in this state. She looks so helpless right now and toying with her would good deal of fun. Cassandra come here for a moment dear."

She walked towards the master, standing right beside his chair behind the desk. Her eyes were glazed over more so than usual although she kept her gaze downwards. She didn't notice the look of irritation he sported.

He placed his hand under her chin and forced it upwards. "You look me in the eyes when I speak to you. You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble. You should have just stayed here if you didn't want to face the consequences of being caught". His tone was menacing, eyes sparking to a ruby color before returning to normal. He let go of her face, grabbing a napkin from the desk to wipe off his hands Once he was sure that his hands were clean, he clapped them. In came a boy that was slightly taller than Cassandra and looked to be a similar age. He wore patched clothing and had long caramel hair that partially covered a pair of fearful ocean blue eyes. His face was gnaut and covered in dirt.

"Take her to my special room", the master instructed. The frightened boy quickly grabbed onto Cassandra's arm and lead her right out of the room with a scurry of feet.

"Now about your payment. What is it that you and your group wished for?"

Lee had an idea with that wish. "That's changed a tad bit since I'm the last. They had their wishes, but mine are more of a… physical nature".

"And what is it that your require for your physical desires". With a quirk of his eyebrow, the master looked intrigued.

"Simple. I want her."

"And why is that? We do have much better servants and I did just get her back to her rightful place. Why don't you stay for a little and make sure it really is her that you want?"

After some pondersation, the brunette spoke. "Sure. That sounds like a wonderful idea. For all I know, you could be correct; perhaps I would like another one".

"Fantastic". He grinned brightly towards Lee even though his eyes told a story of murder. "Elyse, be a dear and show this man to one of the guest rooms."

Just at the sound of her name, a small girl maybe at age seven walked in. Her amber eyes were dull and her blond hair was nearing the appearance of straw. She wore a brownish dress that had been fraying at the edges unable to cover the bluish spots and scabs that came from torture.

"Please follow me", she asked in a squeak of a voice and she went out into the hall. Her bare feet didn't even make the faintest of noises as they gently hit the tiled floors.

Lee followed her right out, surveying her injuries. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door a little ways down the hall. She gestured to it, but didn't risk walking in. The room was ornately decorated with sapphire and white satin, every bit of furniture perfect to match the design from the cloth draped over the bed to the desk and wardrobe. He motioned for her to follow as he entered. Lee had a sort of solemn and serious expression. When she neared, he did the only thing that he could. He grabbed her wrist softly, a pang of fear shown on her face. That expression transitioned to something more of surprise the moment that she found herself healed.

"No need for fear little one", he said. "I won't hurt you. I did just heal you after all".

"Thank you sir. I must be going. Please call if there is anything that you need so". She made her escape out of the room, scurrying as she did.

With a sigh, Lee finds himself on the bed. Closing his eyes, he lets his senses drift outward. They were surveying the area, attempting to find Cassandra. In the distance, there were fields covered in various kinds of vegetation and within those expanses of land were thousands of hands working away. Even there, the feeling of being watched was prominent. Under the establishment was an assortment of rooms that varied when it came to their contents. These were the rooms where those who disobeyed ended up, beaten until they submitted. If they died, they were hung by the quarters of the workers as example.

As night begins to fall and the light of day washes away, there's a knock at the door of Lee's temporary room. By this hour, the man's eyes had returned to their normal state, his own rage had died to irritation. He got to his feet and focused his senses on the one disturbing him at this hour. It was the boy from earlier that had taken Cassandra away. He reluctantly opened the door and glancing downward towards the boy with a lifted brow. The haze in his eyes was dancing softly. "Can I help you?"

"The master has told me to get you for dinner", the boy said rather blatantly. "He's waiting for you in the dining room".

Lee followed behind the boy with a nod, taking a faltering step the second his foot crossed into the room where they would be eating dinner. The room was as elegant as the rest of the house between the glass table decorated with a black and red embroidered satin tablecloth and a vase of lillies at the center, dark rosary blinds which covered the windows, and crystal chandelier providing light. At the end of said table was the master of the house.

As Lee sat, an assortment of female servants replaced the boy that had led him and brought a buffet of food. These ladies were by far the in the best condition than anyone that he had seen within the house other than the master himself, nearly unmarked skin with actual color to it. They were dressed in the finest garments, their hair worn short to reveal the puncture wounds at their necks. Lee pretended to admire these women as to keep up with his charade.

"Quite a bunch of lovely servants you've got here", Lee commented even though he has no actual interest in them.

"There are a few more like these. The ones you see here are what I find to be complete perfection. You can see the rest of them as they work within the house. Then again, you could have other interests and those are toiling in the fields", said Mr. Virtrus. In this moment, he pulled one of the gils onto his lap. "I'm sorry if this is going to bother you, but even vampires must eat at some point or the other. We can not survive forever without food".

"By all means ,drink your fill. This isn't the first time that I have met one of your kind and it is of no surprise to me. As for the topic of the servants, I'm pretty certain of the one that I would like and I believe that you know who I am speaking of".

"We will wait until the end of the day tomorrow for your final decision. Much can change within the span of a day, especially after actually watching all of them doing their jobs". With that, he dug his fangs into the girl's tender neck. Not a single drop of blood was spilled onto his clothes. She only made a slight gasp at the feeling, though she didn't fight it.

Lee winced at the sight, but quickly hid it by looking down towards the blade of food that he had been giving. He picked at the food before him out of politeness, but the feast spread out before him was far too much as it could have fed all those that worked in the house. "If you insist on such a thing, but I assure you that my decision will remain the same. None of these other stick out so prominently as that other girl. If you would allow me, might I ask why you would have me wait?"

The master takes his time and when he does let go, he quickly gets the girl out of his lap. One of the other females was the one to help the drained girl stand.

He was feeding off of the girl, eventually allowing her to fall right off his lap. She was dragged off by the other servants of the household and he was more than happy to watch before he responded. "Thoughts are always ever changing. I'm simply allowing you the time to think everything through." He he gently dabbed away any stray blood from his mouth.

"Now that, sir, I am well aware of", he said with a smirk.

The vampire stood in this moment, straightening his suit. "I'm sorry to say that I must take my leave. I have a… matter to attend to with the one you managed to apprehend. You may stay as long as you wish and enjoy the food. Please call one of my servants if there is anything that you possibly need. They should be more than willing to comply." With that, the man walked out from a different door than he entered.

Lee stood and left his food for the most part untouched. Such a waste. He walked from the dining hall, using his active memory to bring him to the room that he was occupying. As he walks in and shuts the door, his shadow bared it as to allow him privacy. He fell over onto the bed before allowing his sense to spend out. His worrying had gotten the better of him, looking for both the master of the house and also Cassandra.

He eventually found both of them as well as an unknown third party in one of the rooms under the mansion. He didn't want to look much further into the torment that she was suffering as rage was already soaking into his very core. He knew that if he acted rashly now, it could very well cost the girl her life, something he was not willing to risk. There was one definite fact however: things would end tomorrow.

Before his rage could engulf him, he worked on attempting to go to sleep. He needed to calm a bit and wake in the morning when he could rationalize things. Hisas best as it could. Both the master and other had left by this point, leaving Cassandra alone. It rose from the ground behind her, taking a three dimensional shape. It checked the disarray for her clothing, which was torn to pieces from the repetitive motion of a whip and heavy with blood. It moved in front of her and gave feeble attempts to get her attention. Nothing seemed to , it retracted back to the ground and made its way back to its owner. It reattached itself and showed Lee Cassandra's condition via dreams.

The following morning was a peaceful one, the birds chirping blissfully outside while inside all that could be heard was the near silent treading of slaves doing chores. The only light within the guest room was what seeped through a crack in the curtains, shining brightly onto Lee's face. He was roused and sat himself up, turning to his legs dangled off the side of the bed. He casually walked to the door, opening it and peeking into the hall. Those unfit for food or outside labor. He wandered his way out and through the halls, curiously looking at the various servants. He assumed that these people were those taken off the streets and beaten into submission if they hadn't accepted their fate already. No one would miss a few within the states of poverty.

He pulled on of the girls to the side although he let go the moment she flinched. "Where can I find the working fields?", he asked the girl that he had grabbed. She looked in fine condition, golden hair braided behind her, eyes the color of a sunrise. It brought him curiosity to why she was cleaning rather than a toy for that monstrosity of a master. He supposed that she had managed to get lucky by not being chow.

"Would you like me to show you, sir?", she asked him. Her voice was soothing and soft, nearly melodic regardless of the slight tremor hidden within it.

"That would be nice. I'd greatly appreciate it". He looked towards her with a soft and kind smile, hoping to wipe away any potential fear she had. As they walked through the halls, Lee couldn't help but ask what made Cassandra so different. Dragons are drawn to their rider for a reason and there was some other agenda with Varicion. The brunette did his best to follow with these thoughts running though his mind. The moment they stepped outside, he would have loved to bask in the light, but the fields were a quarter mile out. The moment they reached them, he couldn't help but gaze at the sunken, skeletal faces of the hundreds.

"Thank you for your assistance. That's all that I needed", Lee said as a dismissal through gritted teeth.

The girl gave a slight bow before speaking. "Of course sir", she told him before the march back from whence they came.

Lee watched the female depart before looking across the field in hopes of finding his friend. She should have been anywhere within the acres and acres of farming land. Unable to physically see her, he sends out his shadow to dart from person to person. The shade only took a second of pause between each individual, the hands barely phased. The girl in question was planting seeds while nymphs behind her were aiding in the growing. She wasn't in the best condition for work with her already infected injuries that were nearly green and her shallow breathing. Upon spotting the the girl, the shadow raced through the growing crops back to Lee and settled itself right back beneath his feet. A silent exchange goes through the two of them and the brunette spots the girl. He treks towards her.

When the girls sees him for the first time, it was like looking through a fog. Her face contorted into confusion as if she was trying to force the memories through. The potion must have been wearing off. She took a step towards him before pausing to glance over to the shifting shadows beneath the crops not far away. She quickly turned her gaze downward and went back to planting seeds in the dirt.

As to keep the charade, he was forced to move and study the others as if they were cattle rather than inquire or really investigate. It wasn't like he truly had to however. All the girl had to do was cough before the shadow moved towards her. It quickly took the shape of a man without a true corporeal form who, like Virtrus, grabbed chin and forced her to look him in his milk white eyes. As his features solidified, one could see he looked to be in his early twenties. His hair was a greyish black and parted to the left side. He wore a robe, one that was the color of pitch and billowed in nonexistent wind. A mask covered his mouth and nose, a light grey "x" printed on the fabric. The strange thing about this man was that he had no shadow.

Lee was seething, but he was relieved when all the thing did was throw her down. He was forced to make a round, eventually ending up back to the girl who had managed to pick herself off the ground. Rage brewing, he marched his way promptly back to the mansion. Elyse was the first person he encountered, the girl holding a bucket of cleaning supplies with both her small hands. He was quick to catch her attention before went past him. "Little one. Where can I find the master of the house. I need to speak with him".

She skittered back at the sight of the expression in his eyes. She stuttered, "The… the master is in his office, sir. W-would you like me to take you to him?"

The brunette shook his head and stormed his way to the office, feet thudding against the ground. He found the master sitting casually at his desk doing paperwork. He barely acknowledged Lee before going back to what he was doing.

"I have made my decision on which one I want", Lee stated with certainty The message needed to get across.

"And which one would that be?"

"Cassandra".

"It's really funny that you think you can just take her, especially since all you're going to do with that pathetic girl is free her. She's worth a lot more than you think and I have a very interested second party that's claimed her much before you. Today, her buyer is showing up".

"Then all the better for me to select her. I have wish for her to be in my employ rather than anyone else's". re.

"Well, I'm giving you no other choice than to pick another girl... or boy if that's what you fancy".

Lee calmly put his hands on the desk with a force that could nearly break it. He narrowed his gaze, the master looking up to meet it with an almost uncaring look.

"I don't think I've made myself clear. I. Want. Her. Not bought or dead if that's what you're thinking about now. I want her alive, well, and free. I'm not interested in any others. She's the one that I want."

"She shall not be your possession for someone else is coming to actually purchase her. Take another girl or leave."

The whites of Lee's eyes fading. "I don't regret to inform you that she's leaving with me and this is the very end of this conversation."

"I wouldn't try if I were you. One of my little shadow demon keepers might just decide to kill her now if you get too close. It would be a shame, but the buyer is strong enough. I'm sure he'd be able to do something about the minor complication. You on the other hand… not so much"

"Demon keeper, you say? It's interesting that you should mention that, child of the night". Lee practically spits the technical term for the master's kind. "I'd be willing to bet that you've never met an actual devil before, have you?"

"On the contrary, I have met a few devils. They aren't actually very good company, breaking things and what not. Downright unruly."

"I agree. We don't tend to be pleasant in any sense. I'm among the worst. You should know demons bow to us regardless of who their employer is even if it goes against the contracts that they have established." Lee leans down, getting right into the vampire's face. "Make no mistake, blood sucker. They fear me more than they do you. Release her or I will burn this place to the ground the same way that I did that group of hunters."

"You amuse me devil, but did you know that once a demon or even devil is trapped in a pentagram, it can't escape?" The man gestured upwards towards the ceiling where a painted symbol happened to be.

"Indeed", Lee says with a bit of a chuckle. "It's a small curse that both demons and devils face alike. It can be rather troublesome in some cases."

"It doesn't matter whether one of you creatures of Hell, the void… whatever you believe in are under or below it. You're always trapped. Every religion's creatures can usually be trapped by one of those."

"Wanna know a secret of a pentagram", he asks in a sort of confident way.

"What exactly would that be? Humor me why don't you".

"It takes much more than a five pointed star drawn on the ceiling to contain an angel. I'm one of a kind vampire and you haven't the slightest clue on how to actually capture me."

He frowned and proceeded to give a sigh. "Is that so? Very intriguing. I shall tell you a secret as well since I don't see a point in keeping up this charade much longer. I'm in actually not the master, thought my master can tell what's going on with this conversation. I am simply following the orders that I've been given." This fake did seem to have a false sense of confidence now.

"Attempting to get the girl is a futile endeavor. The demon will have killed her by the time that you've actually reached her. They enjoy slowly killing through fear, but they can be rather quick when they wish. Her heart could also give out. She does have many more fears than she really cares to show".

"You truly wish for me to kill you, don't you? I'm very content in retrieving the girl and leaving everyone in peace, but this is becoming more difficult than it need be. What do you hope to accomplish with this? You can't contain me, so what's left?"

'What's left is to follow the orders that I was given by my master and that's to stall you. Someone has already claimed her in a sense. She has to stay here until he's arrived to get her. That's just how things work. It's always been that way. You can negotiate with the person that's coming here".

"Then, I'll just speak with your master and convince him to give me her instead of the other person. Otherwise, I can and will burn this plantation to the ground around him, starting with you. I don't intend on making empty threats. I want the girl; that's all. This really doesn't have to end in death, but so help me, I will go that far if that is what it takes".

"My master left this morning and I was who was forced to take his place. After all, I am expendable. What makes you think I want to do this? He wants you to know that the buyer will not be pleased if she's given to you. I think that he already threatened the safety of the plantation and the city that resides close by".

"There's not much of a difference on what happens then. Either way, this place is going to be destroyed as it should be. The only thing that's different is that I'm here right now and I will burn this place this instance. As for your owner being away, that isn't exactly my issue, is it? Now, do you mind telling me the name of this buyer?"

"The other never actually have his name; only his threat. I don't want Cassandra to go away. She's my best friend, but I don't have much of a choice." It seemed that the fake was done being out of his own skin. His features began to shift until he looked younger, height obviously shorter. There was a bit of crunching at the sound of shortening bone, but the shifter only gave a wince. Black hair turned to a lighter shade and red eyes became softer. It was the boy that had taken Cassandra away earlier and his expression now showed some sort of worry.

Seeing his actual appearance, Lee scoffed. "You're a mere child. You expected me to be dissuaded by your words or more the words that your master forces you to say?", Lee asked with what seemed like a bit of a snicker. "First, you attempt to contain me and now you're denying me what I want? Tell me child, is this plantation's instantaneous death worth the life of one girl?"

"If I don't do this, the master is going to kill my little sister. I don't want to pawn away my best friend, but my sister is the only family that I have left. I can't let Cassandra leave with you".

"I'm not going to lie right now when I say that it was never my intention to free just her. I intend to free the rest of you as well. The only thing is that it can only happen of Cassandra comes with me. I can help with your sister, but I shall not be in such a giving mood if she dies."

"I just want to warn you that you can't kill the master if that's what you were thinking about doing later. Well, you can kill him, but not without killing the rest of us in the process. Our brands… they're somehow enchanted. I was conscious for that part of the process and I at least guessed some of the words. I think that it ties our life force with his. He dies and those who he owns dies as well."

"I don't actually want to see him dead… well, maybe a bit. That's not the point. Every enchantment can be broken if the counter is done properly. Allow her to go and nothing should stop you from leaving. All of you can go".

The boy frowned. "But... We'll be hunted it we run and if we get caught, we face a punishment worse than death".

"So was she. I eliminated the hunters that were sent out for Cassandra. I may not be able to protect all of you just by myself, but I can take you somewhere safe. It's the place where no army he sends can harm you. It's a place that can break the enchantments," he said with confidence. "They rescued me from captivity and protected me. They'll do the same for you. Come with me and you'll be safe. It's that or you can die with those that just don't make it. The choice is truly yours."

"Then, Cassandra… we have to hurry and save her. The shadow demon is likely going for the slow kill. We need to break the nightmare. By what I've seen, they're broken by experiencing or remembering a happy memory. I've seen in some cases that holding or seeing something connected to a happy memory can break the influence. I think it's just a case by case thing though".

Lee only nodded before he was off, sprinting. He practically burst through the door, nearly tearing it off its hinges. He was going down the halls at a pace that was downright inhuman. The brunette was out the door before the shifter could stand and his shadow was way ahead of him.

Just like before, one of the shadow demons had manifested itself physical form right in front of the girl. Its hands were pressed against her cheeks, forcing her to look him dead in the eyes. Her eyes were a black sclera and she whimpered with tears running down her face. Slowly, she reached her hand to her eyes. She pressed her nails to the skin under her eyes and drew downwards. She continued the motion, wanting to erase what she was seeing.

Lee's shadow came to the rescue and attached itself to Cassandra's. It at first came up from the ground as a spike before growing arm like appendages. Surprised, the demon dropped her in a heap on the ground before being dragged down into the abyss of darkness. After that occurrence, Lee's shadow rose and took a more humanoid form, a straight edge sword in its left hand, a sickly black substance dripped from the blade. Lee appeared beside them, kicking up dust.

The brunette fished the ring from his pocket and dropped to his knees in front of her. He pressed it into her hand, allowing her fingers to run over the familiar metal. The wearer of the ring has always meant something to her and the happy memories that connected with it came flooding back. The black from her eyes drained like water although her vision was impaired ny self inflicted injuries.

The boy had managed to catch up, currently in the shape of a falcon. Before his feet even touched the ground, feathers melded away into skin. With an oof, he landed on his feet. He tilted his head to the side at the sight of the ring. "Her father's ring? How did you get it? She didn't have it before."

"She gave it to me. Didn't know what it was but I thought that it was important. I've just been holding onto it, thinking that it could help".

"Well, I think that both me and her are glad that you did keep it". The boy knelt beside her, checking over her eyes before placing a gentle hand on her arm which was trembling like a quake. "Hey Cassie, can you hear me. It's Joseph. You're going to be okay".

"Joseph?" The voice she was hearing was much deeper than she was used to, but it was vaguely familiar.

Lee had to make sure that he was remembered as well. "Do you know who I am? Let's establish that before I really start to explain everything".

"You're Lee, right?" His voice was still something that she still wasn't accustomed to, but one she could figure out.

Lee was quick to pull her into a suffocating embrace. "As long as you know who I am, that's all that matters".

"You're… you're crushing me".

He grinned and loosened his grip before turning his attention to Joseph. "Gather as many as you can. Tell them to come here as quickly as you can. I'll help Cassandra".

With only a small nod, Joseph was off in the form of a falcon once more. Lee placed his hand gently on her forehead, the scratches around her eyes closing up and her vision coming into clear view. He moved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of her fact to get her focus.

"Can you see me now?", he asked. He watched as she attempted to wipe her eyes with the tattered remains of her clothing although she gave a nod. Afterwards, the chain was returned to her neck where it rightfully hung. "The rest'll have to wait. I do have more healing to do. You have some fractures in your bones. Right now, we should probably leave".

It was only a few minutes before Joseph returned with roughly a hundred individuals behind him. Lee quickly scanned over those present, before turning his attention to the size of the field. "I need you all to stand in two tight rings around me and Cassandra", he instructed. He was obeyed almost instantaneously, acting without haist. Lee nodded before he took a deep breath. A purplish aura was making itself known around the male as he started to focus his energy. He raised both his hands outwards and parallel to the ground, a shadow extending beneath him. It spread thoroughly to a point where it was beneath them all, making the people skittish. At that point, Lee whispered a small phrase to Cassandra. "Take a deep breath".

She was confused, but she gave an inhale and refused to let it out. Lee concentrated and in a flash, the world as they knew it became dark, purple lines weakening pass the bubble that had taken shape around them in an instant.


	2. The Good, the Bad, & the Ugly

The darkness that they had been perpetuated through eventually gave way to the light of the sun. They were quite a ways away from the plantation. All around the group were damaged ruins of what must have been a glorious city. It was long forgotten and left to the mercy of time. Vegetation asserted its dominance over buildings made of brick and stone lay demolished in piles here and there, rubble scattered about haphazardly. Some in the group was distracted from their own feelings by the strange beauty presented by the ruined city while others were unloading the contents of their stomach. About thirty feet from their location was the looming figure of a seemingly maintained stone man wearing armor, dragon emblem on his shoulder. In his left hand was his helmet in the shape of a beast and in the other he held a downward pointing sword, dragons etched into both sides of the blade. Those not hurling gazed towards the statue with a sort of wide-eyed adoration. That eventually faded and they kind of spread out through the ruins, investigating this portion of the outside world. To them, everything outside of the plantation was some sort of adventure.

Joseph rather than staring would have preferred to be exploring. For him, however, Cassandra was his top priority besides his little sister who he wasn't even sure was alive anymore. He was checking her over when Lee decided to speak up.

"They'll come in a moment. Do not fear them", he said rather vaguely. A moment later, Lee's knees had given out, legs swept from under him. With a dull thud, the man landed on the ground unconscious.

Within the coming seconds and without warning, about fifteen violet robed figures walk out of a set of demolished establishments. Their hoods bore golden reptiles, the creature's body snaking down and skillfully shrouded their faces. They all separated from their group, gesturing for the newcomers to follow. they find to follow them. Two broke off to see the trio, investigating both Lee and Cassandra's conditions. Identifying the girl was mostly taken care of, both protectors worked on carrying Lee. One grabbed the brunette by the legs while the other did by the shoulders. They carried him off, from which they came, though the one holding Lee's legs gestured for them to follow.

Joseph gently grabbed his friend's arm and draped it over his shoulder before assisting her into the hole in the ground the protectors were currently walking into. They walked down several flight of stairs to what seemed to be an underground temple like structure. The walls were decorated with strange runes only seen by the light of the torches lighting their way. When they reached level ground, they were a great open space was there welcome them as well as a blonde.

This man had stunning eyes the color of the setting sun and chiseled features that even made Joseph give a catcall. He spoke with a sultry voice and a near devilish grin uncharacteristic for a sixteen year old, "I'm Malachi. If you have any questions, I'm the guy that you want to ask".

"Who are you people and what are you going to do to us?" Joseph, despite having some sort of attraction, didn't exactly have much trust for boy.

Malachi looked neither offended or worried. He simply chuckled and motioned for them to follow him for a stroll. "Above us is the ruins of Roan and where we currently reside is the temple of Roan, a small refugee city beneath the city lost in time. This is where we hide those that need safety. I am the temple hand". He gestured to himself and gave a bow towards them. "My duty is to see to the temple and its upkeep. They", he says and motions to the robed beings that were carrying Lee off in a different direction. "are the protectors. They keep the unwelcome out. Right now, I'm taking you to a place where you can get settled in and make yourselves at home. Remember that here you are not a prisoner. You may leave at any moment in time".

"If you look over people, can you help my friend? She's hurt". He gently hits his head against Cassandra's.

She was about to say that she was fine when Malachi spoke up. "When you get to your room, you'll have to ask the protectors. They'll know exactly how to help her. I'm not much of a healer", he told the two as they turned the corner and stopped at a wooden door. "Here we are. Call if you need anything the protectors should be over in just a moment to tend to the girl. There are two beds. I guessed that maybe both of you would like to stick together. There's a cupboard with some food supplies, but full meals are served in the courtyard at set times. A protector should knock on your door when it's being served. Please just make yourself as comfortable as possible."

In this moment, Cassandra decided to sit down and pipe up. "Where did those… protectors take Lee? Is he going to be alright? He just suddenly collapsed. He talked about taking that many people could have strain on his body."

"Don't you worry about him. I assure you that he's fine. I'll send someone for you when we are ready."

"Thank you. That's perfect". She gave a slight bow in thanks before Malachi exited and left the two alone.

The duo had a moment to catch up, speaking of everything that had happened from both perspectives. Cassandra explained what had happened with Motsune and how her plans for the mountains had been completely foiled. From him, she managed to grab details about what was going on with Joseph's sister, Krista. She wanted to be hopeful, but with their former master, she knew that finding the little girl would be a lost cause. It wasn't something she was willing to admit. What could she really say about it though?

Thankfully before she could stutter something in apology, one of those in purple robes gave a knock. "I'm here to receive Cassandra. She requested to see sir Mononoke".

The girl was the one to spring right off the bed and throw the door open. She needed a bit of an escape before she said some words and seeing Lee okay would lift her spirits at least a little bit. "I'll see you in a bit," she said as she hurried into the hall.

With the assistance of the protector, she made her way through the twists and turns of the corridors until they stopped in front of a large set of runed decorated doors. It opens the door for her, allowing her to enter before following in suit. Upon entering, she found Lee laying on his stomach on a plush looking bed with two other protectors looking over him. His shirt and bandages weren't present at the moment, but she choked it up to the fact it could have been constricting his already ragged and shallow breathing.

"Is he okay," she asked with a frown. For someone so strong, he seemed so fragile at the moment.

"He's just resting. He used an expanded shadow step and that drained him. He used more energy than he had, but we would never allow for an essential member of the master's family to pass so easily. He will live."

"Which family?" To her, he didn't sound like he belonged with some big fancy family with his behavior and what not.

"Let me explain. He's a member of the mononoke family., the very family that founded and built this temple and the refugee." He motioned around as if to gesture at the entirety of the temple He led her out of the room and into the courtyard of the establishment. At the center was a statue, a name on the pedestal reading ROAN. "We built this statue many years ago when the founder freed us all. He is a significant member considering he is one of the last few in the Roanoke mononoke blood line. Hence his grudged relationship with his ancestor's dragon, Sundesce. Has he told u of the great dragons and their original rider, correct?"

"Ya, he told me about that bit." This talk of dragons reminded her that she did have one of her own to worry about. "Say, um… if there any way that we could maybe find my dragon".

"I'm not aware of any way, but Lee is one that may be able to assist you when he wakes Until then, I'm sure would would like to know more. I assume one Lee hasn't told you is that he once held a bond with the great dragon of the light and sun. Through his lineage to the great dragon rider he inherited his bond, but no longer has it. Sundesce disapproved of his chosen rider and rebelled against Roan's decision. Since then, Lee and the great dragon have been on troubled terms with one another".

"I didn't know that a bond could be broken… well, I know that it could be broken, but I've never heard of one being broken and I sure don't know how it's done".

"Only if the dragon and the rider make the same choice to do so. Even then, tis not a pleasant feeling to lose the bond in such a way. Tis sad really. Lee may be the last hope for the mononoke family line." They continued on their tour of the facility.

"What do you mean that he's the last hope?"

"Lee is one of the only two remaining heirs to the Mononoke lineage as I mentioned. Being as such, he and the other are the only two that can form a bond with the great dragons, Sundesce and Lunara, but Lee is special. He's also the only one since Roan that could have the bond with both great dragons at once. If he dies, then, there is no one for him to pass the lineage onto, for not many possess the power to contain the bond with such a powerful beast. The other within the line simple isn't powerful".

"Then maybe he should stay somewhere safe and find someone to you know…" She faltered at the thought. Heck, she didn't even want to consider it since she thought of Lee as bordering somewhere between father and friend.

"That is true, but that's the reason he's been venturing out. He's been searching out someone powerful enough to take the bond of one of the great dragons. It's complicated, but you see, he doesn't know he can have a bond with both like his ancestors before him. Then there are the other great dragon's still in existence who haven't found the right rider".

"Why hasn't anyone actually told him? Wouldn't it make more sense so that he doesn't go out wandering out as much?"

"It's not our place to tell him. We were instructed to specifically keep silent about his lineage and privileged power. He remembers his bond to Sundesce, but doesn't know that he has the power to bond Lunara. He must find that for himself, but he does know that he must find someone to eventually take the bond of Sundesce, even if it's much further within the future"

"I feel like you guys are making this much more complicated than it probably has to be".

The protector gave a shrug. "Lee does as he wishes. OUr duty is to obey and make sure that he lives."

"Well, considering that he could have died when dealing with what we encountered, you guys really aren't doing a good job. Motsune could have killed us".

"His life is rarely in danger. We would know if he was moments from death. He gets close, but never close enough to raise our concern." With that, they had managed to take the long way back to to her room. He was leaving her to her own.

The girl had the choice on whether she wanted to return to her room or not, but she decided it would be good to get a better look of the place. Plus, she wasn't ready to continue her conversation with Joseph just yet. As she moved about, she could see the bustling of the underground city. It looked like she was given a room away from the crowd, but there were people milling about that she had never seen before. Well, that was before a siren sounded from nowhere. People were quick to clear the streets although that left Cassandra all alone. Shops that were set up immediately closed down. Most protectors fell to the ground like shadows, but one was courteous enough to help the confused girl.

"We must hurry", the protector informed.

Panic stricken, she spoke with more of a shrill voice. It only became worse as the ceiling shook and dust came raining down on them.. "What the heck is going on?"

"We are being attacked. Someone that wants to find Lee has laid siege. For everyone's safety, I suggest that you follow me". It dragged her to the first room that it could find, which so happened to be Lee's. He ushered her in before fading almost like a mirage.

Within the room, standing next to Lee's bed, were three robed men all with different colored dragon emblems: gold, green, and red. The one with the golden emblem was the one that was standing the closest to her, securing the door she had entered from. The room gave another shake as they were showered once more. The structure didn't show any sign of collapse although the constant quake could very well change that.

"Someone tell me who the heck is doing this?!"

At the thought of responding, the protectors within the room shuffled nervously amongst themselves. "His name is Motsune", one eventually informed.

She might as well have been quaking in her shoes. "Not him…", she said with a groan.

"By your reaction, I imagine that you have met him before".

She could only nod before a flash erupted directly behind her. A robed male with a viridescent emblem appeared and without any indication of warning, formed a jade green orb around her. A dark beam passed through the room. After it was gone, so was the orb and the explosions ceased. Nothing happened.

"He's an evil, but a necessary one", said the one with the golden emblem.

She was a bit offended. It was what she had heard for the justification of slavery, one that had been beaten into her father. "Necessary? What do you mean by that? How?"

"Such is the birth of an unholy one. HIs shadow shall walk the earth", they all said at once.

"You aren't making the slightest bit of sense. Just tell me or am I going to have to burn you all to get the information that I actually want". By the shake in her voice, it wasn't that hard to tell it was all an empty threat.

The four protectors looked at one another before allowing the golden one to speak. "Motsune is his shadow. Lee is one of a kind, but he wasn't born that way; He was made that way and when it happened Motsune was created. It is balance. He could explain it better than any of us, but as you know… " He looked over at Lee and Cassandra followed his gaze.

"Is there some way that I can stop Motsune? Would I have any chance in that?"

"He was defeated once in battle, but it almost cost Lee his life and even cost the life of both his children. Motsune's… He's different now. He… is stronger. We would not ask you to stand in a fight against him. It would be unwise. Motsune would show you no mercy just the same as he won't show mercy to anyone else. We fear that you won't be strong enough to combat him or his ungodly abilities. He is dangerous, Cassandra. If you feel that you can fight him we can not stop you, but we won't be allowed to assist."

There was nothing more that needed to be said. Before she scurried out of the room, she removed her necklace and set it by Lee's bedside. Running through the twisting corridors of the temple she barely knew, she somehow managed to make it to the stairs where they had entered.

Above ground, Motsune was standing in the courtyard with a sickly black blade in hand, several robed bodies lying around him. Five protectors were still standing, steadfast with their positions. Half began some sort of attack. Two sent a volley of fireballs at their opponent whilst the third created a pair of swords made of wavering red and orange. Motsune had no problem dealing with the multiple attacks. He dodged the flaming orbs, going to one of the throwers. He put his free hand against the protector's stomach, sending a blast straight through the being. Then, he went to the second, snapping the male's neck with a sickly crack. He stepped away and closed the distance between him and his last attacker with such speed that only a black blur could be seen. The third found a sword lodged right within his chest. Three more bodies had just been added to the carnage and Motsune was just continuing.

Cassandra saw the littered bodies around her, She gave a stab at attacking, throwing a fireball roughly the size of a globe at Motsune. It was deflected, but the attack was only a distraction in hopes of giving the protectors some more time to handle the intruder. Ir didn't work. Motsune was still on the offensive against them. One of the protectors targeted threw up a shield while the other fell back into the shadows and disappeared. Motsune could have cared less, appearing behind the shield and ripping the throat of the one out. Then, he thrusted his hand downward into the shadow, yanking the other out of the ground. He tosses the protector high into the air before sending a dark beam through his chest. The robed being was allowed to fall to the earth within a lifeless heap.

At that time, reinforcements arrived, four protectors closing around him. Cassandra held up another fireball, this one white hot. It scorched her own hand, but she bit back any blistering pain. When she managed to throw it, Motsune sidestepped it and used the same momentum to spike the protector through the chest. The other three converge on his all at once, different weapons in their hands. As they striked, but they hit nothing but air. Motsune had teleported himself above them and then slammed down with black lightning with such a force that it set a shock wave out and fried the them until they were smoking.

A building sized blue ball hurled its way past Cassandra. Motsune held his hand out to it, maybe in an attempt to stop it. It explodes upon impact, sending the man back and rolling. The girl looked behind her. This protector was obviously different than the rest, his robes golden with a dragon the color of tar. He summoned another blue orb with one hand and as he raises the other, humanoid demons claw themselves out of the ground. They attacked Motsune as he was regaining his feet.

Motsune was busy with the onslaught of deems clawing at him, but that was before they turned into a blanket of sapphire flames. When the fire was out, Motsune, almosty unscathered, launched himself at the mysterious protector. The orb was thrown and like before, it sent Motsune sprawling. This time, after he got back to his feet and dusted the dirt off of himself, he had the one in the golden robe by the neck within seconds. The hood had fallen to reveal cobalt colored hair and azure eyes that the tanned skin and sculpted face of a man that had Cassandra's jaw dropping. He seemed familiar in facial structure and it took her a moment to process that resemblance as Lee although obviously younger.

Motsune's arm pulsated and that was the moment that the girl snapped out of her thoughts. She knew what that meant. She did something within a split second and that involved tackling Motsune to the ground. All he had to do was let go and her body was moving before she even knew it. Their bodies collided with enough force. Motsune let out a grunt and released the man's throat. In response, Motsune twisted and slammed his hand into the girl's chest, sending her flying backwards. He appeared behind her and kind of does a sort of flip in midair, kicked her right back to the ground. She landed with what sounded like a painful thud, a trail of blood dripping down the corner of her mouth.

Before any more could be done to her, a blue ribbon snaked around Motsune and slammed the male to the ground, materializing into a cat sized, lapis blue dragon as it skittered back to the man in the golden robe. Motsune staggered to his feet, but was met by a sword piercing his stomach. A protector had managed to seemingly wound him. He coughed and elbowed the protector, disconnecting him from his sword. He rips the blade out, the wound healing almost as quickly as it was made. The male in the golden robes sends a concentrated blue ball at Motsune. As it makes impact, it explodes and covers him in yet another burning blanket.

Motsune shrugs off the flames nonchalantly with ease and sends a large black blast at Cassandra. She was the weakest link and he could tell the protector in the golden robe was working to protect her. As it was about to make contact, a different protector rose from a shadow right in front of her however. He took the blast full on although the shockwave sent her back a ways. The golden robed man took this as an opportunity, waving his hand. A solid blue spear appears beside Motsune, the weapon ripping through him and causing him to drop to his knees. Another spear, this one flaming, aims itself right at Motsune's next, but the man was done before it connected.

This fight was over. The one in the golden robe, made his way to Cassandra who laid in a dazed heap on the ground. With a snap as he crouched, a spiral of iridescent flame lept up from her feet and snaked upwards. Despite her injuries, the ticklish sensation caused a giggle to erupt through her and then a sigh as it cooled. When it subsided, she felt fine as if her injuries had never been there in the first place.

"I've done the healing I can, but you'll still need rest to restore your strength," the man said with a voice that Cassandra couldn't help but describe as the precipice for trouble. "My name is Zack. Zackery Foulen Mononoke and who might you be brave but highly stupid warrior?"

"I'm Cassandra Hathaway", she has a small, shy grin on her face. She might have been keeping her gaze a little low to the ground in knowledge that what she had done was actually quite foolish.

He held his arms out to her, pulling her up when he got a good grip. "Well, Cassandra, might I say that was a commendable and rather courageous effort that you put there".

She refused to look at him directly. "Not that it really mattered too much… It was mostly just dumb," she muttered as she got to her feet.

"At least you had the spunk to attempt to battle him, albeit you needed more strength first", he said as they made their way back into the underground portion of the temple.

Once they got deep enough, the duo was approached by two protectors in purple robes, one with a jade emblem and the other with one the color of Zackery's hair.

"Do you need something," she asked them although she was promptly disregarded.

"What are here... You shouldn't be", started the one with a green emblem.

With a growl of annoyance, he retorted, "This is my home. I don't need any justification to actually be here."

"Lee won't like this and you know it Zack. He's going to want some sort of explanation for this".

Zackery would have responded if it hadn't been for the fact that he noticed gawking glances at golden robes. The city was coming right back to life as people came out of hiding. The people were starting to take note of the seemingly holy being within their presence. Many of the refugees could not help but wander their way over to Zackery, muttering prayers and praise in their native tongues.

There wasn't much to be said on the matter. In such a crowded area, there was no need to continue their verbal quarrel, especially with the way the people were reacting. They disappeared while Zackery was dealing with the people. Seemingly forgotten, Cassandra decided to take some advice into account, heading to where her room supposedly was. After getting lost, she somehow managed to regroup herself, finding Joseph already asleep. She flopped onto the bed and quickly follow in suit.

The following morning, the city was a bustling once more as if nothing had happened. The defenses had held and no one but the protectors seemed to have gotten hurt. As their name, the protectors were there to preserve the safety of the refugees and permanent inhabitants. Plus, they were already fortifying the defenses around the temple, increasing the warding.

Unlike the mostly lively people wandering around through the hallways, Cassandra was asleep within her room. She laid on her stomach, left arm falling off the bed, cheek pressed into the sheets. She twitched on occasion, but otherwise was motionless until the moment her eyes fluttered open. Using her arms, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her hair stuck up in of places, drool lines falling from the corner of her mouth. She managed to get to her feet, rubbing away at her face as she made her way to the unlocked door and soon out of it.

The first person that she encountered when entering the outside world was Malachi. "Hello there Cassandra. I hope you slept well after yesterday's battle".

She barely acknowledged his existence and waved him off in her half asleep daze. He walked down the hall after a quirked eyebrow with a assumption that she simply didn't want to speak. Her mental capacity at the moment was at a minimum, barely giving the scrambling protectors much notice.

After a few minutes to gain conscious thought, she eventually stopped one of those running and asked, "What the heck is going on?"

"Lee has seemed to have disappeared and there is no sign of him. He did not given any mention of his destination either."

That gave her a little kick start. "I can help", she told the protector before assisting in the search. She was starting with a simple wander around the place, not entirely sure where Lee could have been hiding. Heck, she had yet to figure out just how far the underground temple went… although she managed to end up above ground in front of the statue rather than delving deeper. The only thing to really stop her from searching now was the rumbling of her stomach, one that she promptly scolded.

"Now's not the time," she said as she looked down towards her stomach. A piece of bread suddenly rained down on her however to which she jumped about three feet into the air. She looked up after picking it up to see what could have possibly made this happen. She didn't get very far before Zackery landed in front of her.

"My father wasn't that thrilled to see me this morning. I'm not really sure if it was fear or a misunderstanding. Rather than talking to me, he said something about finding a dragon named… what was it? Varshon? Something like that. He was vague like he needed some excuse just to get away from me".

"Your father… I guess that makes sense." She paused for a moment and did something of a double take. "Wait, Varicion? He went to go find my dragon?... Why?"

"He said something about owing it to the dragon, but I don't really understand what the heck he was talking about".

"That might have actually been my fault… I might have upset my dragon. It's the sense that I'm getting anyway. Varicion kind of wandered off." She frowned and turned her gaze downwards. It felt like she was doing that quite often around Zackery. "Well, I think that I might go to my room now to sulk and maybe try to get some communication to him".

He grabbed onto her shoulder before she even had a chance to move. "Wait. There are something things that I do need to ask. What are you to my father? What happened while I was away?"

"What do you mean by what I am to him? I would think that I'm a friend.. Also, some questions about what happened are better left unanswered". She didn't want to talk about what happened at the plantation.

"He seemed different… he seems much more sad. Do you have any idea what became of my sister?"

"You have a sister? I mean, I just learned that your Lee's son. I don't have much of any idea about your family tree. I didn't think that asking him would be polite while we traveled, so I didn't. I only know what the protectors told me."

He nodded. "Kida. Her name is Kida. I guess that he wouldn't have mentioned us even if you two had been traveling though it's a bit odd that he wouldn't have told you anything."

"It's not like I know everyth-," Cassandra paused, pressing a hand to her head. A sharp pain hit her in the head, a vision flashing before her. She saw the world through her dragon's eyes, the reptile listening to Lee speak.

"It's not a safe place and I would fear for your safety it you were to come along. I hope that you know it's several hundred miles out and a perilous journey passed the point until we return. Three hundred and forty-six miles southeast to be exact".

There was a tilt of vision as Varicion tilted his head to the side to gesture to his back. Lee flew out of vision presumably onto the dragon and then they were suddenly in the air. The scenery around them changed as they made progress across the land. The scene suddenly shifted and the layout of the land changed, steep rows of mountains in the distance. At the top, the terrain went from the sloped hill covered in vegetation to a completely horizontal surface as if someone cut it with a knife. The surface was a solid onyx color devoid of plants like a blank slate. Varicion touched the ground and Lee was suddenly in front of him.

"Now is the point of no return. It's your last chance friend. I don't blame you if it is Cassandra that you want to return to now".

A snort said everything it needed to. Varicion was staying. Through the dragon's vision, she watched as Lee knelt, pressing his hand against the ground. With a sharp exhale, white lines formed and webbed outwards along the platform like spidery veins to form a sort of transmutation circle. As the lines reached the edge of the surface, grey smoke began to billow upwards and rain ash on the duo as a dome formed around them. Only a few moments later did a hazy figure appear, contained by the dome.

Lee rose to his feet, shaky. Varicion looked at the materializing creature. It had a giant disfigured skull with glowing red orbs for eyes. On top of it sat a tattered hood of a cloak, it's long bony arms and hands protruding from it. Within its right hand was an enormous scythe, dragon skulls perched above the onyx blade and skeletal remains dangling from the bottom. It raised it weapon as if to attack, but stopped. Instead, it spoke with a booming disembodied voice that came from all directions. "Why have you summoned and captured me? What it the purpose of restraining my power?"

Lee's voice carried through the air and was loud enough for the reaper to hear. "I've come to ask you a question, reaper, and I expect an answer".

"Why should I answer to a petty lump of flesh like yourself? Do you realize what I am?!"

"I know exactly what you are and I've killed plenty of you reaper class great demons before. You are no different." He raises his hand to it, a dark aura spanning around him. "Answer me now or die like the rest of them!"

The battle was on the second that the giant scythe swung down with astonishing speed towards Lee. Varicion growled and made an attempt to move. With his size, he was an easy target although a likely bigger threat. Cassandra couldn't see the injury her dragon had managed to sustain, but her hand immediately went to her side, pain suddenly radiating from a nonexistent injury.

The whites of Lee's eyes disappeared and he sprung into action. Dodging the reaper's next attempts at killing him, he aimed his left hand at it. As that happens, his shadow dispatched and wrapped itself around the blade of the scythe, forces downward into the ground. He leapt onto the blade and ran up to the reaper's hand. He then slammed his left hand down onto it, shooting a blast right through the bone. The reaper screamed in pain, a sound that could have shattered eardrums. It released the scythe in an attempt to fling Lee off, but he was quick to get a grip. When it was stable once more, he sprinted upwards. His right hand sparked with lightning and he slammed his palm into the reaper's face, fracturing its brittle skull. It fell backward with Lee balancing perfectly on its forehead. He walked to its eye socket and glared down at its red dot as it focuses.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Kida Mononoke?"

The reaper had the audacity to laugh. "Your daughter is among those who have been taken, She's beyond even your reach now."

Lee placed his black hand against its head. His arm pulsated similarly to Motsune's as the eyes of the reaper began to fade. It was disintegrating from the feet upwards, its laughter echoing into the distance. After the reaper was gone, Lee rushed over to the bleeding dragon. His wounds were etched with grey that snaked outwards. Lee put his hand on the reptile's snout and whispered, "Rest now. Just know that I will keep her safe".

That was when the vision cut out and Cassandra fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. She could feel a part of her own soul stripped away with the death of her dragon. Zackery, with only a vague knowledge of what was happening, assisted her back to her feet. With a comforting arm around her, he spoke, "Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll go with you to your room."

She could only nod as she held herself. They made their way downwards once more, but the sight that welcomed her was something she never wanted to witness. Red splattered rubble was visible through the open door. A protector came out, carrying Joseph's body. The boy's limps were twisted in ways that weren't healthy in some places, the bones stuck out like pale spears. His eyes were glazed and unseeing. Nausea rose through Cassandra at the sight and she swallowed the bile attempting to escape her body. Zackery was quick to turn her away, but it was much too late as sobs wracked their way through her.

"You promised," she managed to mutter. "You promised that we would stay together." She shoved Zackery away from her despite her comfort and ran off to be alone with her thoughts. What she found herself in was a quiet corner. Her back hit the wall and she covered her face with her hands. She slid downwards until she was sitting. She cried and cried. Tears poured from her eyes like a torrent up until the moment there was nothing left.

The passage of time was hard to say, but there was a thud overhead by the time she managed to wear herself out. It roused her out of the trance that she had fallen into. She had a feeling that it wasn't a sort of attack, a sort of pull from her heart dragging her to her feet. She followed it until it led her above ground once more.

The first thing she say was Lunara taking off into the sky. The second was Lee and Zackery sharing an embrace and sharing a short conversation with Zackery before he saw her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, around her eyes red and puffy. In comfort, he put a hand on her shoulder, using his free one to pull out her necklace, a new addition to it: a dragon's tooth.

"I already know", she said before he could even manage a word. Tentatively and some more tears falling down her face, she took the necklace. She hung it around her neck once more, holding to the ring and the tooth.

"I know that it's pretty soon, but I'm thinking that another bond would help. No dragon will ever be able to replace Varicion, but it could lift some of the weight that it's putting on your chest. This could be what you need" He gave a slight squeeze to her shoulder. "He's hot headed, but give him a shot. I'll call him right now. Don't throw away the idea before you really meet him. I'm sure the two of you will get along. He'll be here in a bit."

A few minutes passed before a roar shattered the silence between them, the sound shrill and almost evil in nature. The great dragon was closing in, the sound of his wing beats drifting into their ears. Even Cassandra could tell it was neither of the great dragons she had met previously. "Who is it," she asked and decided to use Lee as some sort of human shield.

Lee. stricken with fear himself, shook his head. "I don't know. I called Sundesce, not this".

This reptile hovered hundreds of yards above the surface of the courtyard. Even from this distance, it's appearance is strikingly horrid. It was as if the flesh and skin had been stripped from a dragon, it's greyed bones remaining. It's wings held tattered remains, bringing question to how the beast could fly in the first place. It's eyes glowed a dark silver, rivers of poison dripping off of its razor sharp fangs and forked tongue. The dragon dropped lower until it hover about the trio. It shifted off to the side, landing mere feet away from them. Surprisingly for its size, it landed on the ground without a sound or a thud. It tucked its wings close to its body, beady eyes glaring towards Lee, but making no move to attack.

"I don't think that he wants to fight. I think he's here for something else", Lee eventually drew as a conclusion after a few moments of apprehensive silence.

"Why? What?" Cassandra poked her head out from behind the male only to have the dragon train its eyes directly onto her. She felt Lee move away and looked over to see that he had been knocked off balance. The dragon had nudged him aside with its snout. The dragon then proceeded to gently set its body against the ground and bring its head closer to her.

"Uh… Cassandra…" Lee said in some sort of calming tone. The expression on her face told him enough that she was two seconds from running off. "I don't think he wants to harm you. Maybe he's taken a liking to you".

She managed to stutter out of a few words. "Are… Are you sure?" Her entire body shook and she reeked of fear.

"Yea… I think so. It would have probably eaten you by now if it even had that intention".

As if in reassurance, the dragon nudged her with its head almost like a dog. She was knocked over although she couldn't help but grin. "He acts like Var…" Being knocked over by a dragon was just another norm for her. It felt ridiculous to keep crying on the matter, but tears were welling in her eyes at the rememberance.

Her sudden change of emotion caused the reptile to growl menacingly towards Lee as if the brunette was the cause of it. Afterwards, almost affectionately it, started to nudge her only to turn to a whimper when she refused to cease. It attempted to provide comfort up until the moment her eyes eventually drooped closed. It seemed she had managed to cry herself to sleep like a child.

Lee kind of had one of those what-do-I-do faces before he walked off and back into the temple. If the dragon harmed her in any way, he would deal with things, but that didn't seem to be the case. He would, of course, keep his senses active on her just as a sort of precaution. Zackery on the other hand stood as a sort of sentry. The sun was setting.

When the sun rose, Cassandra woke in some sort of stupor. She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. When her vision cleared, she found a pile of spread out coal-color armor laying only a few feet away from where the dragon had been. It was a full set with a horned helmet and a cloak beneath it, a giant spiked mace within arms reach. It didn't seem like anyone was within it, but it began to move. It abruptly sat up, causing the girl to spring to her feet. She began to make a quick getaway, glancing backwards to see if the armor was following. Sadly, this meant that she wasn't vigilant enough to not slam into a wall. She fell backwards after the initial impact, holding the side of her face and stunned.

The armor grabbed its mace and stood, walking over to the fallen girl. She shook her head and continued her run, practically trampling over Lee who was walking out of the temple. She slinked behind him once she was stable, using him as some sort of shield.

"Do something. The armor is chasing me," she vaguely explained.

Lee turned his head to look behind him with a quirked eyebrow. "I didn't see anything that was chasing you. Are you sure?" When he looked forward again, the armor was standing right in front of him.

It kneeled and bowed its head before attempting to get its sights on the girl. "I'm sorry if I frightened you," it apologized in a deep, gravelly sort of voice.

The brunette looked over the armor, asking Cassandra, "Uh… any idea who this is? I can't tell his body signature… it's weird." He then proceeded to turn to the mysterious armor. It was best to ask direct questions. "Who are you?"

"My name is Martalian. I am the great dragon of the grave."

"So, you're the dragon from last night?"

"Yes, I am. Common knowledge dictates that all the great dragons went into hiding after the Black War, which started the fear of us in the first place. Many of us chose the simple hiding places while others resorted to riskier methods such as the use of magic forgotten by the world. I chose metamorphic magic. I'm capable of adopting this form and my other".

"How? Why hasn't anyone noticed?" Cassandra poked her head out from behind the brunete.

Lee answered. "Tombs of the great dragons are just being found. They have magic that the world had long since pushed out of their minds. This one just knows how to change his appearance. It's kind of like the way you shrunk Varicion to keep him from sight. This is a way of hiding".

Cassandra frowned at the mention of Varicion. The dragon was the one to step in, standing and giving Lee a good smack on the head for starting them. He loomed over her. "Cry no more, child. I know just the thing that will help you". With that, Martalian started off and left the humans.

The dragon was back after five minutes with an entire sheep minus the fluff, innards, and cooked. "I brought you some food to keep your strength up. You should eat as well, hybrid."

"Hybrid? What does he mean?" Cassandra was more interested in the term than the food, although she sat and pecked at the top of the lamb. She could practically feel the tension between them.

Lee looked Martalian dead in the eyes with a frown. "You shouldn't mention me by that title, dragon".

"The girl deserves to know who her traveling companion. Don't you think so, hybrid?"

The brunette, by this point, was narrowing his eyes in a glare. He clenched his hands into firsts, getting ready to throw the first punch. The dragon on the other hand was reaching for the mace hanging from his belt.

Martalian growled. "I don't like those who hide their identity celestial outcast. Does she know about your children or have you kept that from her as well?"

"Who do you think you're talking to," Lee asks within his own snarl.

"A celestial hybrid whose own creator wanted nothing to do with. I know exactly who I'm talking to," the dragon retorts.

Cassandra watched the both of them settle this issue with something more of a staring contest. "Death by glare," she commented in a questioning manner.

Lee was the one to eventually speak up. "How much do you know of my life?"

"Far too much, hybrid, far too much. We great dragons know much about Roan and his lineage. After all, no one else can take a bond with the two greatest of all dragons".

"I can't bond with both of them…" Lee was rather confused by Martalian's words. "I don't have the power of that". He began to pace back and forth, his hand on his chin in thought. It wasn't long before he fell into his shadow.

"Where is he going", Cassandra asked as Martalian sat down next to her. "Your argument ended pretty suddenly."

Scoffing, the great dragon responded. "The hybrid is annoyed by what I told him".

"Hybrid of what?"

"He's what's known as a celestial hybrid; He's something of an angel and a demon combined".

"I don't really see how that's possible. Aren't they polar opposites?"

"Technically, it shouldn't even be a possibility. With the existence of Lee, however, someone apparently found a way to bypass the problems. I don't know how it's done exactly, but there is only two of his kind as far as I know and the other does have some more mixed. His name is Zackery. He had a sibling, but she is no longer a member of the living. You'd definitely notice him if you saw him. His has blue hair and eyes that stick out. He's rather powerful and his sister was on par."

"Ya, I met him. He was cute". Her lips glued themselves together before she continued the sentence. Red flushed into her cheeks and she took a deep breath. "Ignore that I said that…. Anyways, I would have liked to meet his sister".

Martalian chuckled at her statement. "He does have a rather charming appearance," he admitted. "His sister was stunning as well. Unfortunately, she met her end at the hands of Motsune. The damned shadow spirit is a curse on this planet."

"Then why don't you go and stop him or something like that?"

"It's much more complicated than that. He's a being composed of shadow and darkness. There is no killing him by conventional means."

"If it makes you feel any better, I tackled him before".

"Now, that's some bravery," the dragon committed before going into a fit of laughter. "I knew that I chose correctly".

"You chose what? AIt was actually pretty dumb since I really could have died there. I don't know why I did it. Zackery was about to get his powers taken or whatever and I reacted."

"You were being brave. Dumb or not, you stood up to Motsune which is more than most people. I chose the one that I want to bond with correctly. I want to create a bond with you. You have spirit and then could use some power, especially if you want to dream of killing Motsune one day."

Cassandra was speechless, mouth gaping, but only for a moment. "I'm just saying that I'll probably get killed myself much before I even get to land a blow on him. I'm not strong and neither is my magic".

"I may be able to actually help with that. True, you may not have the strength, but your magic very well could. You may never deliver the finishing blow, but the hybrid is likely to need you very soon. We will all need his help and as much as we can get. What you know will be valuable as well. Understand, child, there are many beings on this planet, but only two types remain the same as always: those that fight against evil and those who assist its persistence. There's that wish to destroy the world's evil embedded in your spirit and that is why I wish to bond with you. You do know that both parties are required to agree."

"I don't really remember the bonding process to be honest and anyways, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that soon after…"

"We will establish that when the time is right. For now, I suggest that we enjoy some lamb".

"I think that I am good on the sheep card". She had stopped with it a while ago, not feeling with the possibly impending doom.

"If that is what you say. Hybrid, we also must speak of the upcoming events to pass." Martalian stood and gestured for Lee to follow. He spoke to Cassandra. "There are some things that the two of us must discuss. We will be back at some point".

As the two walked away, Zack had come into her view. She found the corners of her lips upturned into a smile which only grew the moment that he sat crosslegged next to her, their knees touching. His striking blue eyes rested on her and with a voice as smooth as ever, he spoke, "Hello there Cassandra".

She felt as though she might as well have been shot in the heart with the way it skipped a beat. "Um… hey Zack". The slight confession she had given Martalian came running back into her mind and she could feel her cheeks begin to heat.

"I trust that you're making yourself rather comfortable here. No one seems to be bothering you at the moment… well, other than my father".

"I guess that I'm comfortable. Sad at points and there are weird things here and there". The scarlet plaguing her cheeks was batted down as they continued to speak. "I kind of just feel numb sometimes. It happened right after my dragon died and... "

Zack found a frown creeping onto his face. "Yeah… I've heard that the breaking of a bond can be rather painful. Perhaps you could ask me father what to do, but go on though".

"I don't know. Joseph died too and he was the only friend I had for the longest time after my parents died and before Varicion showed up. All of them are gone and I just feel lost". Her eyes began to water and she attempted to rub away the moisture. She didn't need to shed any more tears.

"Would you like a hug? You seem like a hug would do you some good." He held his arms open to her. "C'mon it'll help".

The girl was hesitant about the contact for several reason. She twiddled her thumbs and turned her gaze downwards towards them. With a deep, shaky breath she leaned towards him. She felt his arms grip her into a tight embrace, a warmth filling into her chest. He shifted, splaying his legs out to the side to pull her in closer.

"That better," he inquired.

Her voice came out as more of a squeak. The blush was back. "I guess so".

An awkward silence was quick to fill the space in between them as he let go. It prompted the male to start picking at the sheep that had barely been touched. Upon consumption of the first piece, he scoffed and conjured a blue flame to heat it. Seeing the flames, Cassandra conjured up her own as comparison. A small, flickering red and yellow ball sparked to life within her hand, only a slight heat radiating from it.

He allowed his of flame to die before catching a glimpse of hers in the corner of his eye. "That's pretty impressive. How much fire magic do you know?"

"Barely any," she told him. The flame sputtered out. "I'm pretty useless as a witch. My magic sucks".

"Sounds like you need some practice," he commented after some thought. "If you want to learn anything new, I'd gladly teach you what I could. Fire magic is hard to master and does come with its fair share of dangers, but it isn't impossible".

"The last person that taught me said that I was just a lost cause. She told me that the only stuff that I knew is as far as I would ever excel".

"My father said that I would never do magic again and look at how I'm doing it now".

"Well, I'm not exactly you, am I?"

"Don't look so distraught." He nudged her shoulder. "It took me a long time to get this far, but once I got the hang of it, it was actually pretty easy. You'll probably be the same way".

"The only magic that I can really do would be the magic that I used against Motsune along with changing the size of some things".

"All you can do or all that you know? Both are two different things. In time, you'll learn more. You just need someone that's willing to teach you more. Have you ever thought of learning some different form of magic? Maybe it's just fire that you're not destined to practice."

"The witch that taught me didn't know much, but she at least had some powerful spells. I could never actually do them. I would always burn myself." She gestured to the discoloration of her arms.

"Burn yourself? Hm… You don't seem to have any natural resistance. Fire has a life of its own. It's not something that's easily tamed. We could give you some sort of resistance to that".

"How do you expect to do that?"

"Enchanting of course," he said as if it were the most common knowledge. "It's the most common way to build an immunity to such magic. I'll take care of it. Don't worry your little head about it. C'mon". He stood and pat down his golden robes. Then, he held out a hand to her.

Hesitantly, Cassandra placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. He made sure that she was balanced before starting off through the courtyard. Not far were the proud statues of the dragons of the sun and moon. The flew in a circle like the cycle of the planetary elements they represented. Zackery knelt before them and gestured for her to do the same before pulling trinkets and objects along with chalk and two small, black clothes from unseen pockets.

"Hand me something that you want enchanted. It can be anything, but you have to have it with you at all times. Then again, I can enchant your entire body, but it's a painful process".

"You could make me fireproof. It would probably be better."

Zackery frowned with worry, but accepted her choice. "If that's your final decision, lay down flat on the ground." He started to drawn around her with the chalk once she complied, creating different runes and symbols that would be needed. Upon finishing, he leaned back on his heels and gave a stretch. He turned his gaze downwards to her. "I finished the binding circle. I'm going to start. This is likely to hurt".

With the warning, he closed his eyes and raised head and his right hand towards the sky. Blue flames danced along his fingertips, flickering and breaking off. Rather than fizzling out, they hit the circle and sparked, the fire engulfing the chalk. He inhaled sharply and murmurd through the slow exhale, the static began to crackle and form a dome around them. The wind picked up around the half sphere, rustling their clothing. Energy passed through the circle, a golden light replacing the fire. It was all brilliant, but a pain began to creep through the girl. It started out like a thousand small pinches across her body, but quickly built to the point where it felt like lava was running through her veins.

Martalian and Lee appeared through the brush. The great dragon was about to approach when Lee held an arm out. An inaudible scream passed through her as a small flame erupted over her heart and spread outwards like a blanket. The heat was intense like she was being melted from the inside out. Golden energy crackled in the air, showering them in what looked to be miniature stars. Her eyes were beginning to roll to the back of her head when the flames suddenly died, a pass of magic soothing every inch of her body. The only sign of the ceremony left was the appearance of an unseen rune where that flame had once been.

The brunette dropped his arm and the dragon was quick to go to the girl. He scooped her into his arms gingerly while lee went to check on his son. Martalian inquired in a soft voice, "Cassandra, are you alright?" to which she feebly nodded.

Martalian gave a sigh of relief when she responded. She was just glad the pain hadn't killed her, but he knew that she needed rest. He began to carry her into the temple, taking her to the first vacant room that he could find. She was gently slipped onto the best where she could sleep and recover.

"How ya doing kid," he asked her with concern lacing his gruff voice.

"I feel like I was burned alive…"

"That's kind of what happens when you offer your body as an enchantment icon. You shall be fine within a few days of you rest. Just lay there. Your body has gone through some substantial stress." The dragon didn't have to tell her twice either.

 _Everything was dark and the feeling of loneliness was prominent. Cassandra couldn't see a single thing up until the moment the clouds moved to allow the light of the moon. Zackery and his dragon. Lee and the two great dragons. Varicion and Martalian. Joseph. There were others like a girl and another dragon that she had never seen mangled and bloody remains laid in the tall grass, onyx tendrils lazily swaying around them. She covered her mouth in horror, at their twisted limbs. She wasn't paying attention to the things creeping up behind her. The pain went through her in an instant. She looked down to see one of the tendrils had snacked around her leg as was slowly making its way up her leg. She fell to the ground and worked on attempting to pry it off only to have her hands back singed and smoking. The pain grew every moment, but before her heart could give out, everything faded away._

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at the ceiling, the cold unforgiving ground under her. Groaning, she put her hands behind her and pushed herself into a sitting position. She then proceeded to rub her back, attempting to get the knots out of it.

Martalian sat at the foot of the bed, turning to look at her. "Are you okay? You seem stiff. Perhaps you should rest some more until a later time, unless you were prefer to do a bit of stretching".

"I think the idea of stretching is better."

Martalian stood and offered a hand towards her, the steel of his armor glinting even with such a low light. She took it and used his assistance to stand.

"You should be proud about what you've done. You've done something that most people could never do. Many prefer to enchant items rather than themselves because they could never dream of being able to withstand the pain". The dragon sounded proud which was likely only strengthening his reason for wanting to bond with her. "They die. Sometimes people just can't handle that much stress".

That was the last thing they spoke about before leaving the room and moving into the hallway. The temple was dead silent. Maybe they were just up rather early or late. Either way, they made their way through the corridors. As they continued to wander, a growl drifted into their ears. Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks to see a small dragon blocking their bath. Not long after, a rather familiar individual rounded the corner.

"Hey," she said with a grin and a wave.

"Hey to you too. You're up awfully early. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was burned alive. It kind of shook things up a bit".

"I warned you that it was going to be painful, but you at least lived through it. Next step is kind of practice with new techniques and try to perfect them".

Cassandra knew that she was in no real condition, but she suggested, "We can try and train somewhat right now".

Zackery wasunsure about the thought, but nodded and started to lead them through the passageway. The entire path seemed to be transitioning as they went. The walls became more cracked and the runes decorating them were lost to time. The ground became more uneven, leaving something more of a trip hazard every few feet.

"No one really goes down this way anymore", Zackery explained. "There are just some things that no one wants to remember," he says and looks over his shoulder.

They made it to a three way intersection. Down the left hallway, there were faint runes covering the wall and the other looked as if it would cave in within only a few seconds. Naturally, Zackery walked down the side that was slowly crumbling. The great dragon trailed behind like a soldier while Cassandra shrugged her head into her shoulders, glancing around for anything that could possibly fall onto her head. The one serving as leader stopped at the rotting surface of a door that was nearly rusted off its hinges. It squealed in protest as it was opened to reveal a beautifully cavernous area.

The space was enough to fit both Lunara and Sundesce. Stalagmites and stalactites, dangling from the ceiling and protruding from the ground. Everything was covered in iridescent moss that should have been able to distract anyone from the dried blood which stained the walls and the ragged patterns against the concrete ground.

"This used to be the turning point of the Roan temple… back before it changed. Don't think about that though. Now, it's a place where you can train without worrying about harming others or destroying property. The crystals around the edge help with keeping magical energies in and contained. Well, shall we start? Show me what you can do." He took a few steps back and gets into a ready stance."I'll give you a reason to attack if you don't. You won't hurt me, so don't worry about it". He summoned a blue fireball in his hand and waited for her move. Just give it your all. I need to know what you need to improve and what you can improve on."

"I'm telling you that I don't know much of anything. The most I can do other than minor healing spells and fireballs is this". She closed her eyes and called her hands into firsts. With a sputter, Zackery was suddenly engulfed in flames. The second that she opened her eyes, they disappeared the same way they had came.

"That narrows it down, I suppose. I have a feeling for how I should teach you. Ok, so try doing as I do. Focus your energy through your hand like a stream before throwing it out". Zackery held out his hand and ignited a flame about the size of his fist. He quickly flipped his hand with his palm parallel to the ground. The flame hit the ground and when he swept his hand, th fire expanded into a blanket. . Then, he sweeps it out from left to right, creating a sort of blanket of flames.

When Cassandra tried it, although with less successful results. She got the flame to drop, but it sputtered out much before she could even spread it. Before she could get too discourages, Zackery spoke. "You'll get it eventually. This is a rather complicated technique," he tells her. "You'll get it eventually".

"Or I just won't I'm actually a really bad witch magic has just never been my forte. This is probably hopeless."

Lee came through the doorway. "Zackery, there's trouble and Cassandra I need you to go back to your room".

Zackery was quick to follow his father, leaving the girl to find her way back herself. "Rude," she muttered to herself before she trailed behind them. What she found upon entering the corridor was the runes on the walls pulsed with a strange white and red energy almost like a heartbeat. As she reaches the fork in the road, rather than taking the way back to the main parts of the temple, she takes the other way. At the end of the hallway, she found the two standing in front of a large, sturdy, handleless metal door with a markings drawn on with blood. A growl erupted from some form of creature, the sound rattling through their bones.

The brunette turned to see the girl. "You shouldn't be in here Cassandra", Lee warned. He placed a hand on her back and briskly lead her away from the door. When they reached the forked hall, he points towards the path she needed to take. "Go to your room. You need to before you get hurt".

Complying, she began to take the path. On occasion, she looked back to see if Lee was still watching her. Even when she could no longer see him, she had the sense that the man was still watching. She had no choice but to listen. Inside of the room, Martalian was taking a nap or doing what seemed to be the case. It sounded like a decent idea to sleep and thus she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over herself. Almost the instant she closed her eyes, she was fast asleep.

 _There were grey flames and the sounds of battle all around her, echoing through her mind repetitively. Swords clanked with enough force to cause sparks and screams came in all fashions. The grotesque figures of demons were fighting with various others from werewolves to fairies. Fire blanketed the ashen skies as dragons fought and spewed flames._

 _One of the foul demons came up behind her, sword heald over its head to slash at her. She turned right in the nick of time, raising her hands in defense. What she found was not the pain of being cut into but instead a gleaming silver sword in her hand. Runes etched the thin blade and her hand was covered by an intricate web of metal. The the hilt was a gleaming white gem. The entire radiated a sort of holy energy._

 _With her gawking, she didn't notice the demon had change tactics. It dove its own sword straight through her heart. There was no pain, no coughing of blood, but a sort of numbness. She fell to the ground. She could hear her name being called, but everything was foggy._

 _Before she hit the ground, she found that there was none. She was just drifting. It was like calmly falling through water, submerging herself in an eternal, chilling darkness that didn't concern her. Something snaked around her limbs, pain erupting wherever it touched. There was a light that broke through, washing away the pain and bringing a warmth into the area. It gave a flash and blinded her._

 _When she could see again, she found herself in a field lined with wonderfully colorful flowers._

 _All the people she'd seen since Lee were there, smiling at her as if the war she had seen never happened. "This is a dream," she whispered to herself". Still, she went along with it, laughing along with them until the dream faded away for good._

"Cassandra, wake up", Martalian said as he shook her. Food was waiting for her on the nightstand.

The girl came to with a series of grumbles and random noises that could have been muttered, but it wasn't for long. She went right back to sleep again. Upon the second time waking from a dreamless sleep, she found Martalian wasn't in the room. She noticed the food beside her by the smell. Picking at it, she thought and came to a rather interesting conclusion. It was the only reason she really got out of bed. She opened the door and gestured to the first protector that she had found and the hooded being was swift to draw near.

"I was told that you could get me anything that I need? That's the truth right?" When the protector responded with a bod, she gave a grin. "Well this is just about to get really interesting then. Do you think that you could grab a few bottles of liquor? I promise that I won't get too out of hand".

When the protector came back, she thanked him the bottles before closing herself off. The next person to see her after that happened to be Zackery. He knocked on the door expecting for someone to answer it. What he got was a thud against the doorframe and another as a body hit the ground.

He took it upon himself to open the door to find Cassandra on the floor and rubbing her forehead with her and. Her cheeks were flushed with color from the alcohol and even in pain, she might as well have been giggling like a madwoman. He gave a small frown, but asked in a caring voice, "Um… Cassandra, are you ok? You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Course. 'm fine and I swear to drunks I'm not gods," she muttered through the giggles. "I wanna nother one".

"I hope you know that I'm tempted to believe otherwise and I think that you've had enough to drink". He assisted her up and to the bed.

She puffed her cheeks out and pressed her hands together like a pleading child. "Pwease".

"Nope. You need to sober up".

"I get m'self than".

"Good luck finding some. There's not really any liquor inside of the temple. There's not much use for it".

"Heeeeyyyy", she yelled instead. She was looking over towards Martalian and Lee who had just walked in through the door.

Zackery had to explain before the dragon lost his top. "She's drunk. Apparently, she's very drunk".

It was actually Lee that found this to be troublesome, especially as the girl hung herself from the edge of the bed and procured another bottle. "Zack, why would you give her alcohol," he asked his son. "She was actually supposed to perform the entire bonding ritual with Martalian today, but I see that she isn't in the right state."

"Puple guy gots tham".

Lee snagged the bottle away before the girl could get a drink. "I think that is enough loopy juice for you".

"Bu I wan it". She made the mistake of jumping for it. Lee dodged. Her feet hit the ground, but only for a second; she slipped afterwards. She laid sprawling.

"No more for you," Lee said and looked down at her.

Zackery at least attempted to get her to her feet, only to be pulled down when she slipped for a second time. He landed awkwardly on top of her, his arms and legs practically trapping her body.

That earned the two of them an eye roll from Lee. "Watch after her Zack. Martalian, care to accompany me?"

"I has more…" She spoke in a whisper when Martalian and Lee left the room.

After being lectured for a problem that he hadn't started, he gave a sigh of defeat and then a grin. "Sure. Why not?"

Lee returned hours later only to find a sight that left his jaw dropping. His son was upside down and half off the bed with an empty bottle in his mouth. His tunic was half open and his cloak was on the other side of the room. The girl was on the bed as well although with her back against the wall, the bottle in her hand half full.

As Zackery moved to greet his father, he fell against the ground although showed no signs of pain. The girl got crawled over to check on him only for her free hand to slip. Miraculously, little of the liquor spilled as she landed right on top of Zackery.

"Leeeeeee," Cassandra said. "Does ya wan… was it call?

"Is whizkey," Zackery commented. "Wans zome?"

"Wat if I kizz thone?" She paused for a moment after seeing both their expressions. "Jus kiddin'". She rolled off of Zackery to allow them both to sit up.

"Wow… You both are drunk". As the only sober person in the room, he believed he had a bit of a right to judge the two of them.

"Drunk enou to do this". The girl grabbed Zackery by the cheeks and brought their faces closer. Their lips met and she was met with a rather responsive response from the man. Seconds ticked away like this and Lee gave an awkward cough to get their attention. What he got from her was a shooing gesture.

The two were practically connected at the lips for what felt like an eternity. When Cassandra finally pulled away for air, she rested her arms on his shoulders as well as her head. The last thing she expected was to fall asleep.

When she woke up, she found herself using Zackery as a pillow and with a headache as well as nausea. She sat up and through a hand over her mouth, feeling the beginnings of spasms that would rock her form. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and the makeshift toilet where she unloaded the contents of her stomach. Her throat burned and the stench of bile mixed with old liquor. She was left dry heaving, Zackery coming to join her in her experience. Afterwards, spent, they both got to bed.

Lee got to witness the spectacle when he wandered into the room to check on the two. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure out both of them were fast asleep by the way they were cuddling. He raked a hand through his hair and kicked the edge of the bed, causing sound and vibration to reverberate through the room. It worked in startling them up. The witch was the first to open her eyes. Lee's cough was what caused her to realize the situation. She could feel something around her and glanced to find that Zackery's arms were around her. She shoved Zackery away only to push herself off the bed and scrambled to her feet. She ran out of the room in embarrassment.

Zackery's face was tomato red as he sat up and it only made his blue eyes stand out just that much more. Lee bursted out laughing, only to earn a confused glance from the embarrassed boy. The brunette asked, "Do I really want to ask what happened? Did something… entertaining... happen?"

It earned him a really good eye roll and he returned it with his own. Lee started to walk out of the room, hollering over his shoulder in a teasing manner. "Go find your girlfriend. She's bonding with Martalian today". When he looked back, he noticed how Zackery was sticking his tongue out at him. He used his shadow to tug on the boy's ankle. His son went down with a yelp.

Zackery got himself looking decent before he left the room, his head still pounding. He had to find Cassandra though because of what was to happen. He enlisted a few protectors to help him in the search and when they found her, she was in an isolated portion of the temple heaving once more. "Well… um… my father said he wishes to see you", he spoke up.

She straightened herself and held her stomach, using her other arm to wipe away what was left on her face."Where is he?"

"I'm not really sure. He told me to find um... you though."He was recounting Lee's words, one ringing rather particularly somewhere within his mind. "He said something about bonding with Martalian today. I would think that he's somewhere above ground… Martalian likes open air from what he tells me".

There was tension in the air and she didn't want to really address it. Instead she gave a nod and used her ivory hair as a shield. She made her way upwards and to the surface where she found Martalian and Lee waiting for them. Before anything could be said by the guys around her, Cassandra spoke. "Can we just finish this so that I can take a nap?" Lee gave a smirk, one of which she ignored.

The great dragon then dropped his mace, letting it rest beside him. The armor he wore shimmered as if it were a mirage, his form shifting and growing. The plates of metal expanded outwardly and morphed into his ribcage as he fell on all fours. He was right back to a dragon skeleton.

"Ok, so this is how it's going to work. Come here," Lee instructed. "Bonding with a great dragon from scratch is a long and taxing process. This isn't really going to be easy. Are you ready?"

Cassandra moved over so that she was standing directly in front of the massive beast. She felt like a mere ant just standing there by him. It wasn't like being by Lunara though, who did have just a bit more size. She sassed without thinking really. "Yes, make the hungover girl do this now".

"It's your fault really. We were going to do this yesterday, but you decided to having a drinking party with my son over there and canoodle afterwards. The bonding process for a great dragon is unique in that you both share more than just common emotions and a unique communication method. You share powers as well as your strengths, This process takes all of your mental ability all at once. Sit right there. Just look into his eye when you're ready."

Martalian himself lays down in the dirt, putting his face in between his claws. He started to focus entirely on Cassandra as she does. The moment she looked into the dragon's eyes, it was almost like the word darkened and was spinning out of control. When everything refocuses, the world had turned into a solid black void. She was left in what felt like isolation.

"Guys", she called out in hopes of some sort of response.

Then, there was a deep, gravelly voice that echoed through the nothingness. "This won't take very long young one".

The words just came from everywhere. It made her jump and right when she was about to speak, a bulky male appeared out of nowhere. His short hair was solid black and eyes a piercing storm grey, pale skin contrasting against the darkness. He wore no clothes, though there was nothing determining him as male genitalia wise. "You must focus your thoughts or you will kill us both," he told her. " What you are about to experience will be unlike anything that you ever have before".

"What exactly am I focusing on? Anyways, focusing with a headache isn't exactly easy".

The being only laughed, the sound resonating throughout. He gestures to the area around. "Here, any physical ailments won't affect you. Notice your vision isn't faded and you can think much more clearly. You are sober. Focus now, young one for what you see may look real, but will not," he explained. "To share our powers, we must first see the world without them. To fully share our bond, we must first see the world through each other's eyes. Just focus and ground yourself."

Some sort of force closed her eyes when he touched her forehead with his index finger. As she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the place she dreaded the most: the plantation. At the simple sight, her heart rate increased and felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her memories started to play out as if it only happened the day before. It wasn't where her life started, but before then it was all poverty and rags. Still, it was happy. It wasn't what truly defined her.

She began to relive every punishment that she was dealt by her horrid blood-sucking master, feeling pain from her scars as if they were all brand new. Much of the smells of that time had been that of her own blood and the constant taste of metal. Infections seemed to be her life. Meeting Varicion seemed to blink by and her parents were killed for a second time before her eyes, their corpses hung up as an examples. Their bodies were later taken away to be thrown in a pile without a proper burial. It made her sick and she wanted to turn away, but something was telling her to keep going and to keep fighting.

Her memories, to her relief, changed. Her escape and her first bond whisked by. Her liferan through until she saw the burning city where she met Lee. It blinked by as if it didn't matter. The memories of the amnesia spell came to light and she was able to see how she was so willing to return to the plantation. Anything after was a repeated stab to the heart and shocks of electricity until the point of numbness.

The only thing that she couldn't even really put any thought on was the time of complete drunken bliss. There were a lot of warm fuzzy feelings and then those burry moments cuddling Zackery. That kiss happened. The warmth she felt then was something that she envied and she really doubted that it would ever happen again. Zackery would never feel the same especially after she ran away so quickly. The only reason he went to find her was because of his father's request. Afterwards, she went straight to the black of the void and also Martalian's vision self.

"When you are ready, I shall share my life with you," that voice echoed.

She nodded and there she was in the middle of a dense jungle. It was lush and full of life, the sounds of rustling leaves filling the air. There were feelings of peace and solitude running through her mind. She knew that this wasn't her own body and yet she was moving with it here and there.

Her sight shifted to that of a time much later. A human stood in front of her, much more miniscule in size. Nevertheless, fear passed through her and then sudden pain as the human attacks. The next thing she saw was that human standing next to her, a sense of belonging with him. The human smiled and a pang of sadness wracks the air around, emanating from within.

A city turned battle ground was next. Red stained the earth and broken weapons lay abandoned, nearby buildings broken and in the process of complete destruction. The sky was gray with soot from the flames that consumed all. The sounds of grunts and clashing swords came to her ears under the screams of the dying thousands. The smell of metal and burning wafted into her nose. In the distance was a much younger version of Lunara with a dark being commanding hordes of demons. She felt her body attacking those around her and when she looked below, there as a human beside her effortlessly following. Someone was attacking the person on Lunara, dealing blows here and there. Sundesce make an appearance as well, launching volleys of fireballs everywhere. A huge scream ripped through the air and the view changed to a black tentacled humanoid ripping Motsune from Lee's body. A searing pain went through her and she finds herself by a swirling vortex.

A figure falls its way out of the tornado of the dead. At first it has no shape, but when it reforms, it became that of a girl in ruined armor. Her hair was bright pink and her eyes were nearing the same shade. She was beautiful, but her gaze was poisonous. The girl had pulled a sword from the sheath at her hip. Reapers cloaked in ragged black robes came to intervene only to be cut down.

There was a completely onyx figure destroying a city that was very familiar to her. A girl with white hair and then also a crimson dragon had just landed which she quickly recognized to be herself and Varicion. The next few memories to come to pass were bordering on creepy. Martalian had been following her. They had come up to speed it seemed and like before, she was returned to the void.

Martalian explained to her, "Those were my turning points. We have seen the world through another's eyes. We know each other's hardships and moments of horror. We've seen moments of weakness and strength. This is your final chance to turn away if you wish. If you do wish to continue, place your hands on mine. This is all your choice for I have already made mine". He held out his hands towards her, both palms facing up.

With a deep breath, she gently placed her hands on top of his. As their hands make contact, a strange current passes through her. It focused on her mind, heart, and what she thought might have been her soul. It felt like a string had been tied to both of them.

The only actual thing to break the moment was Martalian's voice. "The bond is complete. When you wake, you shall be endowed with my powers and I with yours". He took a step back and bowed. "Thank you… partner".

This world faded.

A thump was what brought her back to reality. She gazed straight forward seeing the brightly shining stars in an expanse of dark blue. That view was interrupted by the sight of Zackery's smiling face. She wanted to say something, but her throat felt like the desert and her body felt like stone. She say Lee out of the corner of her eye. Zackery, noticing the fact that she had yet to get up, assisted her with that. He hooked an arm under hers and pulled her up like she was nothing.

The brunette spoke. "Don't move. It probably won't feel all that great. You've been motionless for three and a half days. It took much longer than we thought. We had to use some spells to keep you from simply falling over".

A small voice rings in her head. _You'll be okay._

"What you must have seen must've been amazing. The world through a dragon's eyes is always a wonder".

In Cassandra's eyes, she supposed things looked different in general. Behind the mask of Martalian's helmet, as if it were transparent, the face she had seen in the dreamscape was present. _The bond allows you to see me as something you can understand. A human seems to be how you view me, so you'll see that in me as well as the armor around me that serves as my body. What you're seeing as well as hearing in your mind is the connection._

She smiled weakly at him. "You, my friend, confuse me".

That will happen a lot.

"Then it looks like my life is going to be one big puzzle."

"So what's happening now?" Zackery, like Lee, was quite confused.

The girl shook her head with a grin. Despite her physical condition, she felt a lot better than before. Zackery let go with a red face as Martalian scooped her up into her arms. "We should get you to sleep. You'll need rest after the strain you've felt".

"I'm kind of really hungry though", she said with a yawn. "I've apparently been sitting there for days".

The dragon gave a nod and carried her downwards into the temple. Father and son followed behind, although Zackery was much more reluctant with helping after the creation of the bond. It didn't stop him from questioning however. "What was it like?"

"It was nothing like I've ever been through before. There was something about it. I saw the past, the present… the truth, I guess is a way you could see it".

Lee chuckled just then. "I told you so".

"We'll, I'm just stating a fact".

There was much more laughter and it could only bring Cassandra's spirits up a bit more. "What's with all your laughing, weirdo", she commented with a brighter, albeit tired grin.

"Because I'm in a good mood and it looks like you are in one too".

Cassandra turned to tell Zackery something about his father only to find him gone. He seemed to have veered off down another hallway. It wasn't long before Lee walked off too, though he spoke to Martalian quickly in dragon's tongue before leaving. The dragon leads her to a table in bustling marketplace of the city. He assists her with sitting down before disappearing into the crowds. It gives her time to look at the various people present from various species as well as the various stalls selling their goods which varied from weapons and armor to food from all over. The smell of cooked beef and vegetables gently floated to her nose and went straight to her stomach.

The sight of food Martalian brought a little later only caused her gut to cry out. He brought an entire rack of ribs, well cooked steak, and an assortment of steamed vegetables. When he set it down, it was almost comical. She started to devour everything as fast as she could almost like her mouth could unhinge like a snake's. She hadn't even realized that she was this starving. Martalian didn't exactly touch the food, watching with amusement and a bit of fear like she would bite his hand off if he tried. He sat down. That was it.

When she was done, she leaned back in her chair and placed a hand on her distended abdomen. Martalian, seeing as she finished a good majority, returned the plates to the merchant he had managed to procure them from. He then instructed her to go to the room so that she could get some rest. A protector had already been sent to clean up the mess. Cassandra didn't need to be told twice. It took her time to find the room, but when she did, she passed out face first on the bed.

A sudden shake of the temple walls brought Cassandra out of her slumber this time around. Well, that and the clanking of Martalian's armor as he stood. Shakily getting to her feet, she stumbled out of the room to find the protectors running around. She looked back into the room. "Martalian, what's happening?"

"I do not know. This is unusual. In times of distress, protectors stand ready rather than acting in this manner. I would have to assume outside since that's where the others are going. I wonder where Lee is".

"Well, we aren't doing anything else until we find Zack and Lee".

Martalian nearly clotheslined a being when grabbing him by the collar. This one wore purple robes with a green emblem. "Where is Zack and Lee?" The dragon growled.

"Near the arena," the being responded with fright.

The dragon release him with a nod as Cassandra was already running through the halls. She was, making her way to the sealed door from earlier. All the runes against the walls suddenly light up, emanating a dark red glow throughout. As she rounded the corner, a loud explosion rocked the temple; this time however, both father and son flew out with smoke billowing behind. The girl had the displeasure of slowing down Zackery, slamming into the wall behind

Everyone except the girl was quick to get up again. She was left on the ground in a crumpled heap. Lee had his dark aura surrounded him, his black arm exposed. He ran down the hall again. Zackery summoned his royal blue aura and sent it outwards as a barrier just in time for a red beam to blast right into it. It reflected in a shower effect, bombarding the walls and weakening the already fading runes.

The dragon growled. "He's free. It… It can't be".

Cassandra took this time to get to her feet. "Who's free?"

Before anyone could respond, a secondary blasts rips through. This time around, Lee went flying back roughly thirty feet behind them. A sickly smell rushes by just as a giant, twelve foot long crimson creature comes into view. It looked like a giant caterpillar covered in a heavily burned carpet. Its head was nothing more than a snarling animalistic skull dripping blood. It's countless long, attenuated bug like appendages were all bend at awkward angles as it moved along with alarming speeds, it's claws allowing it to walk vertically against the wall.

It opens its mouth, a red glow coming from within. With this third shot, the barrier exploded in a shower of blue and it advanced, causing Zackery to jump backwards. Martalian lunged forward at the beast with his mace while Zackery provided a cover fire of blue fireballs. As the smoke cleared and the dragon returned to the others, the creatures hissed at them. For a second time it opened its mouth, but rather than that beam, it expelled gusts of winds that were strong enough to send them all through the broken door of the arena.

Lee was the first to recover from the attack and surprisingly enough, Cassandra had landed in a crouched position. As the brunette attacked, the girl summoned an orb of fire into her hand. She hesitated when doing anything with it however, her icy blue eyes reflecting the flickering bits of grey. The creatures roar as the brunette attack brought her attention back to the matter at home. She threw it. When it made contact with one of its legs, it turned to dust. The creature hissed and glared towards her with its beady black eyes, climbing vertically up the walls of the cavern as it regenerated its leg.

Zackery, like Cassandra, launches a few more fireballs before throwing down a blanket of flames that traversed the wall in the creatures direction. Martalian on the other hand drops his mace and claps his hands, creating an orb between them similar to Cassandra's before sending it. The creature serpentines through the volley, untouched before it returns its own fire. The group was forced to scramble as another beam sails towards them, upturning the ground upon impact.

As Cassandra scrambled to her feet, she summoned three orbs in front of her. With a quick gesture, she send them towards the creature. As if they had some sort of targeting system, they followed the creature with its attempts to evade. They touch down, disintegrating two of its legs as well as a portion of its head. It shrieked an ear splitting cry as it attempted to crawl away.

As it healed, its mouth opened to release a more purposeful screech. The beam which was fired at them had a greater intensity than before. Martalian reached for his rider who stood in the center of it, wrapping his body around her as Zackery threw up a barrier. Lee intercepted, his left hand out to stop it. It connects, wrapping around him as it was absorbed. When it was gone, the discharge threw all of them back. The resulting dust plumes put visibility at a zero and caused all of them to come down in a fit of coughs.

The girl, the more protected of the group, stood in the aftermath. Martalian took a knee not far away while Zackery lay attempting to catch his breath. Lee, on the other hand, laid unmoving and charred. Before Cassandra could managed to stumble over to the brunette, a black cloud forms over Lee. It took the shape of a skeleton wrapped in tattered robes, its eyes sitting in the empty sockets of a human skull and glowering at them. Boney hands sprout, a scythe appearing. "He belongs to the Void now and I am sure you will be joining him soon enough".

That was the last thing that Cassandra saw. She was fighting the sense of fleeting warmth as well as consciousness. She looked down towards her side to see red staining her clothes. As her legs buckle from under her, Martalian rushed forward. He caught her before she hit the ground, snagging her away from the reaper. He escaped through the halls as quickly as his form could take her. He brought her to a random room and allowed the protectors flooding through to take care of her.


	3. In the Blink of an Eye

Time passed. Every day that Cassandra was unconscious, Martalian grew more and more concerned. It wasn't unheard of for a mage to fall into Death's clutched after over exerting themselves. She had been physically injured and just that. What didn't help matters was that she already looked like a corpse between the dark circles under her eyes and the pale, cold skin.

Thankfully for Martalian, she began to stir which caused the dragon to jump to his feet. He was by her bedside as her eyes fluttered open and the world came into clear view. "Are you okay, Cassandra? You've given us a bit of a scare", he asked.

Before she could response, there was a light thud above ground. Martalian gave her some insight. "A great dragon has just landed," he tells her.

She sat herself up with the assistance of her arms. "Why?"

He only shrugs. "I'm not entirely aware of his intentions. I just know that he's here".

"I guess we should go see then". The girl swung her legs to the edge of the bed and pushed herself onto her feet. Her knees nearly came out from under her, but Martalian was there to hook an arm around her.

"Steady," he told her as he half carried her out of the room.

As they managed to exit the temple, they found themselves gazing right at Lunara. The great dragon of the moon gave a hum towards Martalian who only snorted. When they drew close enough, Cassandra was nudged by a large snout. She stumbled although Martalian held her as securely as he could.

"He says he's here to mourn the loss of Lee. He felt his presence slip from this life to the next. Lunara says that he is sorry he could not have been there to help… and…" Martalian translated.

Cassandra, at the mention, found herself sad as well, but a thought occurred to her about who was having it worse. With near urgency she asked, "Where's Zack? I want to see how he's doing".

"I have not seen the young lad for quite some time. Last I knew, he was in the sealed room pondering".

"Can we go and see if he's there?"

Martalian knew that it would be rude to leave Lunara now, but he knew that the girl wouldn't be taking no for an answer. He bid the other dragon a farwell and explained that he would be out later to converse before escorting Cassandra back into the temple. After being assured that she would be alright, he allowed her to go off on her own down the hall. Zackery was right where Martalian said that he would be.

"Zack," she softly called when she saw him sitting cross legged in the room. .

At the sound of her voice, he jumped to his feet and sped over. He pulled her into a tight hug and a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"How are you doing? I would think that you'd be taking this a lot harder."

"I'm okay… just curious at this point". Zackery kept an arm around her as gestured to the walls with his free hand. "This room was sealed by some incredible power and by long since ancient and forgotten runes. How… who… could of broken the rune on the door?"

"How is a rune like that broken?"

He shook his head. "That's the problem," he said with sadness in his voice. "A rune like that shouldn't be, not without special knowledge or maybe lost magic".

"What happens if you touch it and send some magic through it?"

Zackery ponders for a moment. "Well, according to the archives… nothing. Not unless you alter or change the rune in some way".

"Are any of these altered?".

"Yes actually… all of them are. Even the ones in the room," he informs her. "It should have been impossible to get in or out. That creature couldn't have changed it".

"What was that thing anyway? I've never seen anything like it."

"I suppose you should know… It's an ancient creature… I've only actually heard about it. In the world of demons, there's a hierarchy determined by level of power. Do you understand? Starting at the lower end, there are basic demons. Then nearing the top, there are greater demons. Next are demons and their kings. Do you understand so far? Above them are devils and their kings. That was a devil king… one of the four still alive today."

"Is there a way to kill it?"

"Honestly, no one knows. The only thing powerful enough to kill a devil king would be another since all others below are forced into submission because of power. It's like compulsion magic. When one of higher status issues a command, the rest are forced to comply or challenge it for power and the authority".

"What happens if someone else challenges a king?"

"Well, that person would then take on the devil king without assistance… the kind could allow some help, but it's considered an official duel when a formal challenged is issued. Anyone can challenge a devil king for position. That's how they become kings in the first place".

"So even someone like me could challenge that thing?"

"Yes, even you… but I wouldn't advise it. To the best of my knowledge, the only things with the ability to kill it are other devil kings, someone of equal power, or an archangel. I don't know if that's the case anymore. The Celestial War was fought some thousand year ago. These devil kings have held their place, slowly gaining more and more power since then. Father was a devil king… He would know much more than I do" He took a moment of pause as a tear slipped down his cheek. "He was the shadow devil king. He challenged the original shadow devil and won, thereby taking his place as the new king. He's since maintained his place through constant battles or at least… he did a while ago. They seemed to stop for a time, but then Motsune came along. That battle… that day… I lost my sister and then my own life. Being a devil myself, I commanded the reaper demons to free me. They didn't listen of course, but I still broke free of the vortex. In all honesty, I still don't know where my sister went, but I'm sure that she freed herself as well".

Cassandra held her head as she was bombarded with this information. This was a lot to take in, especially with the fact that it seemed she fancied a demon or some form of such. "I'm fine", she said at his look of perplexion.

"You don't seem okay". The male frowns and reaches out, touching the temple of her head to check.

"I'm really fine. My head just hurts a bit. You don't have to worry about me or anything". She even smiled a bit in hopes it would convince him enough.

"Well of course I'm going to worry. Perhaps you should go lie down. There's not much that I can do to head a headache"

"Why? It hurts a little, that's all. I guess this is all just a lot". She shook her head at the mention of sleep and mumbled miserably, "I think I've had my fill of being in bed".

Zackery chuckled and gave a small nod. "Okay, okay but try not to do more than you can at the moment. I should get back to the ru-" He paused as he gaze landed on a specific set of runes. Releasing her, he walked to it and muttered to himself, "These runes… if my studies are correct, was angelic in origin and was used as a power limiter. Angelic runes are difficult to destroy, let alone make. Whatever broke the rune wanted that creature to be at its most powerful when freed. This is among several other similar runes were broken first".

The girl would have loved to listen, truly, about more information, but her attention was drawn away by a small dragon crawling out the back of Zackery's shirt. "Aren't you a cute little thing," she asked when the reptile managed to make his way to the ground. Upon closer inspection as it skittered, she could see the dragon has spikes protruding from his back as well as a long slender face. It's wingless body was sleek and smooth, perfect for zipping around as she had seen it move before. It's eyes were like the flames that Zackery created although they contained a lot more mischief.

She sat down and gently wrapped her hands underneath the dragon's stomach. She picked him up. As gently and carefully as she could, she set the reptile in her lap. A smiled bubbled through her as the dragon flipped onto his back and allowed her to scratch it.

Zackery turned around to see the girl with his dragon and he couldn't help but crack a grin as well. "He's a rough one, but at least he's loyal".

"He's kind of silly".

"I met him when I was a child. His name is Zarcoffin. He's a chameleon dragon; Very adaptable to his surroundings, ya know? We hit it off."

"You make it sound like you're a couple. He's still weird, but kind of in a funny way like you," she said. Color flushed right to her cheeks.

He turned and moved to sit beside her, knowing that he needed a break from staring at runes. "Yea. He came from a large family of similar dragons." He gave a snap of his fingers. Somehow, Zarcoffin managed to morph into a balls as it zipped into the air and reformed on Zackery's shoulder. 3

"Interesting", Cassandra commented.

"He and I have quite a few tricks with each other. One of these days, we'll have to put on a show for you or something".

"I'd really like that".

"Hey, speaking of tricks… come with me. I want you to see something". He stood and held out his hand for her to take. He picked her up and without letting go, began to lead her away from the door.

They went through the temple and soon were outside. They made their way past the statues of the great dragons and onto a path that led into the nearby woods of the mountainside. As the light was fading away, they found their way in front of a large circular pond. The light reflected off the pong showing an amazing array of blues and oranges against the water. "This place is beautiful". Cassandra was in awe, gaping at the scene.

"Wait for it… Wait for it." Zackery pointed to the center. "Just watch".

Suddenly, a flurry of water splashes up, spraying droplets every which way. Before they hit the water, they took to the air once more and lit with a gold color, reflecting the sky around the setting sun. They started to spiral around, thousands making various patterns through the air. Their were warping galaxies to spectacular abstract works of art. As it grew darker, the trees around started to brighten, reflecting the beginnings of moonlight. They fell back into the water, performing under it for only a minute before spiraling upwards. All of the droplets exploded like fireworks in a showering series. The light faded into mist as they descended into the water, leaving Zackery and Cassandra in the dark..

"That was really amazing," she practically screamed with as she looked at Zackery. A wide grin was pinned on her face and her joy was practically contagious.

Zackery mirrored her grin. "Always is. It happens every so often. I'm just glad that you got a chance to see it".

"And I'm glad that you decided to show me. Thank you".

"My pleasure. It's the small things like this that make our time really worth it. We should start heading back. I don't need your nanny dragon threatening to kill me", he said with a chuckle and assisted her feet.

Zackery was leading the way back, but it was taking much longer than when they had first come. Cassandra would have loved to move faster, but it seemed Zarcoffin was enjoying himself by dropping acorns and various pieces of fruit down her shirt. She was awkwardly scrambling to remove them as they slid down her back and Zackery most definitely took notice.

He moved behind her and lifted up her shirt enough for the acorn to come rolling out. They continued on their way. "He does it to me all the time. He usually retrieves my food supply for me. He likes you. That's why he's trying to make sure that you have food. He's returned with far worse. This is an improvement to dead animals ."

"That's gross," she grimaced as they continued.

They crossed into the courtyard, grass turning to stone. Zackery led her to an old, dried up fountain with angels bursting upwards from the center. "Yea. Trust me. Nothing is worse than finding a squirrel… or what's left of it when you wake up the next morning. He's a caring dragon though. When he gets protective, he can get fierce… Anyways, what did you think of that little show out there?".

"It was one of the best things that I have ever seen".

Martalian came from behind the fountain. _You must get rest. Tomorrow, we have something to do and someone to see._

"Who am I supposed to meet? I'd like to know first".

 _Roanoke Mononoke, the great dragon rider. Roan is a more common name._

"Why does he want to see me and do I really have to sleep?" She was a little bit snappy with her tone, but more so because she had to leave this nice little moment she was having with Zackery.

Martalian shrugged. _The purple robes wouldn't say what he wants. I was only informed that he has a message for you and you should sleep because it is late. I will instill a curfew if I must with your irregular schedule._

Zackery interjected almost immediately after hearing her tone. He turned to the great dragon with a glare. "Now wait a sec. I don't know what you just said, but it doesn't matter. If she wishes to stay awake, that's up to her. Who is she meeting anyways?"

The girl responded. "Um… Roanoke Mononoke".

It was obvious that he was surprised by the news. "Um… come again? Did you say Roanoke?"

"Ya, why? Is it something really big?"

"Um… kind of. He was the great dragon rider who used to have a bond with Sundesce and Lunara. He's also the founder of this temple… and… and he started the lineage… He's my great great great grandfather and he's supposed to be dead."

"Then why exactly is a dead man asking to see me?"

"I honestly don't know, but it can't mean good business. I wish my father was here. He would know what to do". Zackery's eyes looked to well with tears. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes before she could even apologize about it. "It'll pass. These things happen. Let's focus more on why a long since believed dead ancestor of mine wants to see you".

"Beats me. I don't see why he wants to see me. I'm just this below average witch. Another thing that I don't get is the fact that it's been that long and he's still alive. Is he like a vampire or something because that could be why."

"No, but I still don't know. A master level necromancer could summon anyone from the dead… well practically anyone, but yea, he has to be alive to summon you. I'm sure someone's tried bringing Roan back before."

"This is going to give me a headache… I think sleep sounds pretty good right now".

"Yea… would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"You don't have to. I'm pretty sure that I can find my way back".

Zackery chuckles and stands as well. "Are you sure? I get the idea you're still kind of lost sometimes."

"I'm always lost in here," she admits. "I'll find my way though… hopefully. This'll be the first time I get to it on my own since Martalian decided to stomp off without me".

"I insist then. You won't get lost on my watch". He held out his hand to her with a grin. He then led her inside and to her room, opening the door for her upon arrival. "Is there anything else you need," he asked.

She smiled towards him "No, I think that I'm good. Thank you for bringing me here".

Zackery stood in the doorway for a moment as if expecting something more. He awkwardly nodded and gave a grin. "I'll see you later," was the last thing he said as he closed the door.

She made her way to the bed, finding fresh clothes laid out for her: black pants and a navy blue shirt. After time to bath, it was absolutely perfect. She felt like she hadn't been clean in a long time and afterwards, it seemed she had a correspondence from Martalian.

I must be gone for the night. I will see you tomorrow. Meet me by the Roan statue above the ground.

If I can find it. She plopped onto the bed and might as well have been asleep before her face even touched the pillow. Bang, bang, bang. That was the noise that woke Cassandra. Her eyes flew open and she found it to Malachi's voice from the other side. "Cassandra, you're needed above ground. Please follow me when you're decent."

Well, it didn't take her long to look decent considering she was already dressed. She used her fingers to comb through her hair and then braided it behind her. She gave her fingers a little snap and when she let go, it stayed just like that. She opened the door and stepped out. Off they were, Cassandra following behind. Malachi had no courtesy for those vertically challenged. His long strides caused her to practically jog just to keep up.

Martalian was waiting for the two of them at the Roan statue, Zackery sitting on top of it. The male called from above, "Well don't you look beautiful".

She might have cleaned herself up somewhat, but there was a line of drool down her face and the braid was actually rather messy. "Be quiet," she muttered with a scowl and rubbed her face to get rid when he gestured to his own. She could take a hint. "Okay, so what's going on?"

A purple robed protector came into view, his red emblem gleaming in the light of day. He walked up to the group and coughed to the attention of them all.

"That person you're looking at is going to take us to Roanoke," Martalian explains.

The protector placed his hands at the feet of the stature and takes a noticeably deep breath. A current channels right through the statue and red lines drawing from the protectors hands upwards. Afterwards, they reach outwards, forming a circle around the group. With a sudden flash, they soon found themselves next to the statue in a large, dark room with moss decorating the walls. A mysterious chair sat in the middle, a figure slumped and unmoving It looked to be someone long since dead, clothes in tatters and flesh peeling.

"Um… are you aware of what just happened," he asked the two with him.

The protector stepped away from the statue and the trio followed in example. Zackery whistled in admiration although the room didn't look like much. He could tell there were some powerful runes under all that moss. Cassandra didn't see the appeal however. "Where exactly are we?"

"I think we're where we need to be," Zackery commented rather vaguely almost as if in some attempt to playfully annoy her after her glare.

"You are absolutely no help whatsoever".

A soft whispering voice filtered through the room, "I'm glad to see you have showed as I wished. I've asked for your audience intentionally".

Almost immediately, Zackery and Martalian flanked her almost like guards. The dragon wasn't very helpful however as he suddenly fell over. Even Zarcoffin who had been cleverly hidden slinked right out from under his shirt.

"The dragons are okay. They have just fallen asleep", said the voice/

All of this was enough to raise the hairs on the back of Cassandra neck. "And why exactly are they asleep? Why are you doing this?"

Zackery was much more forceful with his questioning. "I demand to know what the purpose of this is". He was practically growling.

The slumped figure in the chair began to move, cracking echoing through the room as each limb was stretched. "Because here the dragons are powerless and therefore need sleep".

Cassandra quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she took a step away from the currently moving corpse."And who are you?"

The figure emits more creaks and groans before standing, stretching his back. "I am Roanoke Mononoke".. "Has my great grandson not taught you to respect others, slave girl?" He spat his words and gave a smug grin as she froze up. "Ah. There's some proper sense…" The man takes a step forward and sighs softly as his foot lands. He waves his arm and suddenly, his entire body is shrouded in darkness.

Zackery was glaring towards the man. "You can't be him. He's dead. So who the hell are you?"

The girl, on the other hand, was more for defending herself. "I'm not a slave anymore, so don't call me that! Who the heck are you? Just tell us already".

"You say you are no longer a slave and yet the mark of ownership still burns on your neck, child. I feel if I must answer the question of my being again, it will not be very pleasant". There was great warning in his voice, a threat that shouldn't be taken lightly.

She placed a hand on the back of her neck as if it weren't concealed already. "Ya and I highly doubt that you're who you say you are. It's not like we have any sort of proof that you're the actual Roanoke."

"How can we believe you? This looks like some practical joke or something…" Zackery's words were cut as his legs were swept out from under him. He stood and dusted himself off. "Real impressive old man. Nice try."

"What the hell? That so says that you're the real deal, doesn't it?"

"The sweep wasn't meant to prove my name. It was to distract you". The figure suddenly went motionless although she heard a whisper beside her ear. "This". A hand slammed into the back of her neck and a searing pain followed afterwards. A large, bright glow filled the room and illuminated the dingy space.

Zackery as the one to get a clear image of what was holding her. In tattered clothing stood a seven foot tall man. His face was snow white and sunken as though he was a pile of bones with a thin film of skin. The man looked as though he could crumble to dust with a single touch and yet he was lifting a Cassandra into the air by the back of her neck. Even her struggles did nothing as he shot magic through her with such power it felt like being electrocuted. By the time that she had gone limp in his hand, the man let her ago.

She fell into a crumpled heap, attempting to regain her senses. She managed to push herself onto her hands and knees. When she looked up at the corpse that had held her, she saw her mark shining against the palm of his hand. He crushed it and watched as it all fell in front of her.

Zackery was confused. He thought that she was being attacked. Now that she was let go and out of harm's way, he lunged forward and threw a kick at Roanoke's leg. The moment that it connected, a loud shattering filled his ears and he fell back. He held his leg, rolling on the ground muttering in silent curses. The figure, Roanoke, took to his seat.

"What did you do," Cassandra asked about everything that had happened. A flame appeared in front of her in the shape of her brand before fizzling out and she turned her back to Zackery. She moved her hair out of the way. "Is there a mark on the back of my neck like the fire one?"

"Not really. Just a scar", he responded. "It's like a burn that healed many years ago and is now just starting to fade".

"A life seal. Simple. Quaint. The artist was inexperienced; a vampire by the feel of his magic. It was something quite easy to remove with the right kind of magic. He didn't use a complete seal, you see. If you wish for further proof of who I am, I can demonstrate the proper way to life seal a slave or are you convinced, slave girl?"

"I still don't believe you and I do have a name. I'm not a slave anymore, so how about you shut your face?"

"Cassandra. I'm very aware of your name as well as your history. You will not call me by my own. Why should I call you by yours then? It's a simple equivalent exchange, slave girl".

"That's only because I don't really know you. I'm not just going to blindly believe in you".

Roanoke flicked his hand and a small version of each his dragons, Sundesce and Lunara, appeared behind him. "Do you know my dragons?"

"I've met Lunara, though Sundesce is another story."

"Your light tricks mean nothing. Anyone with advanced fire control can make those. Even I can". Suddenly, he stumbled.

Roanoke only had to flick two fingers to fore Zackery move like that. "Impudent child. Learn your place or I'll show you it."

"Don't mess with Zack," Cassandra said with irritation.

"I'll mess with whomever I please, slave girl, and if memories serves, he seems hell bent on being violent."

"Leave him alone".

"I will do as I wish so long as you do not accept my being. Maybe some more proof is in order." Roanoke took exhaled as a sigh, although the room filled with a mysterious soft glow afterwards. A mist flowed around the man in a sort of whirlwind, covering him from sight. It exploded outwards after a few moments to revel a healthy human standing in front of them. The man had bright blond hair that framed bright green eyes shrouded in purple haze and ran down his back, covering portions of the blood red cape attached to his gold plated armor. At his side sat a huge broadsword, the etching of a dragon at the hilt.

"You're… You're the spitting image of the statue," Zackery commented with wide eyes. He was nearly speechless.

"Okay, so you're who you say you are. You're Roanoke Mononoke. Happy? I said it".

Roanoke gave a booming laugh, walking back to his seat. As he passed the walls, the moss began to melt away into little green dragons, skitting away to reveal the mosaics on the wall. His chair transformed as he sat down, becoming a large black throne, two snarling dragon skulls molding into the arms. "Yes, Cassandra, I am happy for the acknowledgement. I get to see a great grandchild alive and well after his sad departure from this world. I also get to see the new owner of one of my previous dragons. I am indeed happy."

A scene flashed before her eyes. It was the visions she had received when she had bonded with the great dragon. "Martalian of the graves." She pointed to the still unconscious pile of armor. "He was your dragon? What about the other two?"

"Sundesce and Lunara were once my dragons, yes, but my bond with them had long since been passed down. I've since bonded one other dragon in my time. Martalian was the one. I've been alive for a long time. Expect that I've had a few dragons in my day. A history lesson is not why I called you here however. There is something you must know before this day ends. Heed my words girl A terrible evil walks this earth. In three days time he will free yet another devil king and then consume him as he did the first".

"Motsune"

"Indeed. Motsune seeks to free the remaining devil kings. He has already released one and he will do the same with the other three," he says in warning.

"So he was the cause of the first one," she deduced.

Roanoke shook his head. "From the feeling, the imprisoned devil kings know. He cannot be stopped. He possesses great knowledge that prevents others from hindering his actions, but he can be defeated once again. There walks an equal on this earth again; one who had defeated him in battle before. He is the key".

"Lee?" The brunette was the only person that came to her mind and Zachary's expression mirrored her confusion.

"Lee walks among the living again, but I fear my grandchild may be lost at this time. You will need him for if Motsune succeeds in taming the fourth devil king, there will be no salvation for this planet".

"He's alive? What do you mean that he's lost? Can we bring him back? How will he help?" She took a moment of pause. " I guess the most important question is where can we find-"

Roanoke held a hand up to silence her. "In due time, child. Time stands still here in the dragon's heart. I will provide all the answers you seek. Yes, Lee lives, but he is not himself. The shadow devil's form has taken hold once again and now wreaks havoc on the land. There is a way to bring him back to his former self, but it is dangerous. He is the key to defeating Motsune because they are both halves of the same person."

"How do I bring him back to his old self?"

"He needs to see the people he loves. The only way to make him recover from the devil's power is to show affection".

"There's me and Zack for that."

"I trust that both of you may hold the key to bringing his power to reigns. You must act soon however. Motsune seeks that which he has always wanted: more power. If he tames and consumes Lee, there will be no way to regain control of the world. He is where the veil is weakest between this life and the next: the reaper's graveyard. Your beloved dragon was killed there. You remember it. As does Zack for that is how he came back into this world, but there is something else. Motsune had the power of a devil king already. By this time three days hence will he have the power of all three. When all's said and done, he will have his own great dragon to command. I fear he intends to start another Black War as if the lands requires it. See that you return my grandson to his former self. Go. Quickly now. Stop that monster from burning the world as he has tried before. Be safe and take this. You will know what to do with it when the time is right." Roanoke held out a sort of black stone to her.

Cassandra took it, flipping it around through her fingers to examine it. "And what is this," she asked. When she got no response, she turned her gaze to the throne only to find no one there. She noticed the room was beginning to lose its luster, returning to its former rundown state.

When the glow finally died, she turned to Martalian who had begun to cough. Zarcoffin had already skittered up to Zackery's shoulder. It seemed their dragons had woken and Martalian was pushing himself to his feet.

"What the fuck just happened," the dragon of the grave asked his rider who was putting a black stone into her pocket.

"I spoke to Roan and gave me a stone. He also took my brand off my neck. He's not completely a bad guy, but I don't really like him".

"You… and he… did what now?" She shook his head and made his way to the circle they had come from. It seemed the protector that had brought them there had returned. Zackery, with Cassandra's assistance, made it to the circle staggering. Before they left, blue fire circled around his leg and he gritted his teeth as the bone snapped back into place. He stood on his own and they left the same way they had arrived.

"So… should we go and get my father," Zackary asked when they were topside.

"How do we get to that place we were talking about? Roan called it the Reaper Grave of something like that."

"Roan said that the Reaper's Grave was where Lee was located. If he insists…", Martalian said with a grimace. His armor began to expand as he took his true form. Soon, he stands to his full height, stretching his limbs and staring downwards toward his rider and her male companion. He laid on his stomach, allowing the duo to climb onto his back.

The two found themselves between the dragon's wings as he took off into the sky. It wasn't long before they were racing towards their destination and Cassandra as well as Zackary had the time to relax. Neither fell asleep, vigilant as ever. Out of the two, Cassandra was the first to see the mountains. It was similar to what she had see through Varicion's eyes except the trees at the base had been burned to a crisp and the blackened ground was upturned. Any life present had been scared away or was on the run as they spoke.

Martalian descended on the plateau, though didn't get the chance to plant down. A black beam came from seemingly nowhere, forcing the dragon higher into the air. With the magic signature of the beam, Cassandra would have assumed it was Mostune, but Zackery knew otherwise.

"He's here alright," he commented as they made a second pass.

Cassandra bit her lip and once she released took in a deep breath. "I guess we should try and catch up, but saving the world would be a plus too".

Martalian tried a second time at landing. As they got closer to the platform, they got a good look at the situation. Lee stood at the very edge, his body with the consistency of a shadow and the color of one. Eight tentacles drifted about on his back, drifting about like seaweed. Lee held his hand out, palm towards them. From it erupted yet another beam that Cassandra had no time to warn Martalian about. It clipped the dragon's wings. Martalian let out a near deafening screech as he grabbed Cassandra by the waist and jumped off with her. He twisted in midair from the height, causing her to land on top of him. Martalian hit the ground with less grace, causing a miniature earthquake.

At the sound of the thud and the snapping branches, the girl was on her feet. She made a run for where Martalian had crash landed only to be tackled down by Zackery. A beam nearly nailed her and it would have had it not been for him.

He rolled to his feet and watched as Lee summoned a dark orb of energy. Lee threw it right at them although Zackery created a barrier. It did nothing, shattering almost immediately. The duo were forced to dodge off to the side. The lobbed blue fireballs at his father while Cassandra followed in suit with grey ones. The issue with this was the fact they did nothing, turning to dust before they even made contact.

With that not working, the girl came up with the brilliant plan. Like she had with Motsune, she ran straight toward Lee the moment she stood. The only difference when comparing to her last adversary was the fact that one of Lee's tentacles shoved her aside like she was nothing. He appeared in the direction she stumbled in, landing a swift knee into her stomach. She fell like an accordion and he lifted a palm at her.

Zackery came in just then, attempting to get a kick in at his father's side. Lee grabbed the leg and through the male away. Lee rushed at the boy with lightning in his hands, but Cassandra through herself at him again. She latched onto his legs and spoke. "Lee, this isn't you. Snap out of it."

A light seemed to spark in Zackery's eyes at the realization. "You need to stop father. Cassandra is right. This isn't you at all".

"You have to stop and look around at what you've done." She gestured to the destruction all around them.

As they continued to speak, the tentacles turned to smoke. Cassandra let go and took a step away from him, asking, "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine… more… control now. I'm fine now. Thanks to you two." Lee kept his gaze downward out of guilt. "I'm sorry for attacking you both. I could have killed you."

"It's completely fine. I'm sorry for not being able to help you when you know", she paused. "I could have healed you or done something."

Lee shook his head, but with the warm embrace Zackery was pulling him into, he could only chuckle. Cassandra, on the other hand, ran towards the armored hand that had finally managed to grip onto the edge of the platform. When Martalian's head peaked up, she could see the way that he was glaring. Before he went crazy before pulling himself up, she needed to give him the news.

"It's okay. He's back to normal ish Lee right now. No need for anything else." She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until the moment she let it out when Martalian stood down.

Lee inquired, "How did you all know where to find me?"

Cassandra took the time to answer the question. "Roan told us that you were alive after he asked to see me. Then we had this meeting and he told us exactly where to find you. He was also talking about how we needed your help to stop Motsune from freeing and defeating the rest of the kings or something like that. You should talk to Zack about it. I would say Martalian, but he was completely useless during that time."

Lee frowned at the mention of that name. "Wait a sec. You talked to Roan? How is that even possibly? He's dead".

"He's the one that asked for us to see him, so how would I know how that's even a thing? He did this though". She turned around and moved her hair out of the way to show the healing scar tissue.

He gasped, but nodded afterwards. "Yep, that was him. I can't believe you talked to him. That's amazing. Mind telling me what he's like?"

"Rude. He kept calling me 'slave girl'. It was annoying, though I guess that he was kind of helpful".

"Slave girl, huh," he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Maybe I should meet him sometimes. I could give him a piece of my mind. What else did he tell you?"

"Um. It was mostly about how we needed you to defeat Motsune and stuff like that. You might want to ask Zack about all this stuff rather than me. He's a better explainer".

Lee would have if it had not been the fact that Zackary and the dragon seemed into a pretty heated game of rock paper scissors. Cassandra couldn't have told anyone when the two had started, but she couldn't help but giggle. It seemed that Martalian kept having the losing hand and there was some sort of satisfaction in that.

 _What are you doing?_

The great dragon grunted at another loss. _Losing to a child in even more childish game. This is aggravating._

 _Then why are you even playing?_

 _Because this impudent child needs to learn a lesson. The same goes to you with your attitude._

She placed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't take his tone of mind to heart when he was losing so horribly. _It's just a game. Chill or something._

Martalian actually growled at that. _Game or not, he issued a challenge therefore he needs to learn the consequences._

 _Whatever. I'm going for a walk then while you settle your differences. You and Zackery can tell the story of what happened or he can anyways. You should give me a call when it's all said and done._ She gave a shrug and wandered off.

It was more of a slide through some parts of the mountain. The charred dirt was much more lose than she was thinking and that was just the beginnings of the terrain's dangers. Hellfire and gashes containing darkness littered the land and left the mountain in poor condition. She could practically feel nature calling out to her, the energy rather distressing. "It's going to take years for you to repair yourself," she said with a frown.

She jumped when she felt something skitter up her leg. The only reason she didn't use magic was because out of the corner of her leg, she saw a bit of blue. Zarcoffin had decided to join her, perched on her shoulder. She removed the dragon, but it was only because she felt like carrying the reptile like a baby while scratching its stomach.

 _Where are you?_

She continued down her bath. _Walking. It's pretty nice out here and gorgeous despite the deformations._

 _We need you back up top. We should be leaving soon. Lee is now aware of the situation._

 _Why can't I just walk a little bit longer?_ This was something she missed. It was quiet out here, something that seemed to be missing from her life now.

 _Because we have other matters to attend to according to what Zack has told us._

 _Fine, fine._

 _What a good child._ Sarcasm practically oozed out of his thoughts. _Hurry along before you get hurt again._

 _I swear I'm going to murder you one of these days._ It was almost like they were meant to be the bane of each other's existence with the way they thought.

Begrudgingly, she made the trek back upwards. The dragon scurried out of her arms, disappearing in the brush. For a moment, she thougt Zarcoffin was going ahead of her and muttered about a disloyal dragon. He came out a bit later however with a branch in mouth.

It took her a bit of time to process, but eventually she asked, "Fetch? Do you want to play fetch?" She was met with an enthusiastic response and took the branch from the dragon. It felt somewhat ridiculous to be doing this with a dragon, but she humored Zarcoffin regardless. As best she could, she threw it and watched the dragon disappear once more.

As the platform came into sight, the dragon returned with its prize. She threw it once more before she climbed over the edge, pulling herself up. She dusted herself off, looking at the dirt she had gathered through her leisurely walk both ways.

 _Nah, nah. Take your time child. Not like a very powerful being is getting more powerful by releasing other dangerous beings or anything like that. Want some tea while you're at it? How about a bath?_

"No, mother. I'm perfectly fine at the moment, but it you insist I shall". She turned her gaze downward at the sound of cackling to see Zarcoffin had returned. "You're back a lot sooner than the last".

Zackery turned to his dragon as well before looking at Cassandra. "He conned you into playing fetch, huh?" There was a pesky sort of grin on his face, one that gave the girl a bit of mixed emotions on whether to tell him to shut up or kiss him again. Sadly she did neither of them.

"Whenever you're ready Lee, I'll take to the air".

"Go for it. The sooner the better...," he responded, watching the two. He could tell there was a rather interesting friendship brewing with what he was reading from Cassandra's playful glares towards the dragon when she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing? Get on." She made a shooing gesture towards her dragon.

Martalian gave her a slap on the back of the head before he leapt off the side. In midair, he did a sort of barrel roll, his armor expanding rapidly. He was in his true form within second, shoving hard with his wings and landing gracefully on the side of the mountain. He lowered himself for the three of them.

 _Jerk_ , she added in as she climbed onto the back of her dragon. _Don't be a weirdo._ "Everyone ready to go," and the other two were getting on.

 _Child, I'm not the one rude towards legendary beasts just to annoy them. You're playing a dangerous game._

 _You're the one that wanted to be bonded with me, so it's you're problem._ When she heard nothing, Zackery was just sitting himself next to her. Zarcoffinn wasn't too far behind although that twig was still in his mouth. He was cackling at her, insisting that she throw the stick once more, but she had much more interest in laying down. She had intentions of staring up at the sky above her, but with the next blink, she was actually asleep.

During their descent some time later with Martalian's now casual pace, the dragon deemed it time to rouse the girl. _Cassandra! Wake up!_

The sound of voice rang through her head like a church bell, causing her to spring into a sitting position. "I'm up! I swear I'm up."

 _We have arrived back at the temple. Awaken your lover and be off my back before I throw you both._

 _He is not my lover. We're just friends… I think._ Either way, she looked towards the boy asleep beside her with a bit of a flustered expression. She gave him a gentle nudge."Hey Zack, wake up."

Zackery's eyes fluttered open slowly and gave her some time to lose herself in his eyes. She was brought back to reality as he spoke. "Well hi there," he said rather calmly.

Brain dead. She might as well have been brain dead between him and then Martalian's comment. All she could manage to get out was an awkward, "I'm going to get down now." Just in that moment, she felt the jostle as Martalian landed and she made her getaway all the way to her room that she had every intention of locking herself into.

It was a much difficult trip than she wanted it to be. She managed to get lost for a solid half house before her face finally hit the bed. She pressed her face into the sheets as if that could possibly managed to suffocate her. When that didn't work, she slammed her head into it.

 _That seems useless. It was almost as if Martalian could read her mind._

 _Deal with it._

 _I've often found destroying objects of no value as useful. Your head has value. Don't go about breaking it. It is not something that can be easily replaced. Plus, I see know reason. He's rather fond of you as well._

 _Shut up. You don't understand._ She grumbled miserably and laid still. She needed some time to cool her head and that resulted in falling asleep, but like usual, there was something to wake her. A sound of a knock resonated through the room and with a few choice words included in her murmurs of disdain, she threw her pillow behind her. It hit the door, but Martalian was there by that point to actually answer it.

It was for him as well. He closed the door behind him, following whoever had come to get him. Now that Cassandra was awake anyway, she asked, _Where are you going?_

 _I have been summoned it would seem. I shall return shortly._

 _Why and why didn't you bring me?_

 _Because you were asleep and lord knows you're a pain in my ass when you wake up._

 _I'm a pain in your ass regardless and why are you complaining? You're the one that wanted the bond in the first place. Now you're stuck with me and you should love it._

 _That's because it was a necessity and I didn't think that you'd be so difficult. You look so sweet, but might as well be a lemon sometimes. Anyway, we are at the fountain if you really are wanting to join us._

 _Like I know how to get there._

 _There are plenty of ways to find us. Simply try._

 _You are so no help._ She pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet. With more minor complaints about Martalian, she walked out the door. It took her some time before she met her dragon who was sitting at the edge of the fountain, the noonday sun glaring down at them. He had company as well: Lee, Zack, and someone draped in a white robe.

She approached them, but was for the most part disregarded. Settling for listening to the conversation, she sat beside the dragon and turned herself. The girl went as far as placing her legs on her dragon's lap, earning a good deal of confusion from him.

 _There seems to be some sort of mistake._

 _What's the mistake?_

 _You seem to think I'm a footrest._

 _Maybe you are and maybe you aren't._

The dragon shoved her legs off with a force that nearly caused her to topple into the empty basin. She frowned. _I'm joking around. You don't have to get all mad about it._

 _I prefer not to be distracted. Our guest traveled far to speak with us. You're acting like a disrespectful child. I do not care for your feet on me or not, but do not presume this situation isn't serious._

 _How am I supposed to know the situation is serious? I kind of stumbled in and all of this seems like gibberish. If I'm such a distraction, then I guess that I'll just leave. Problem solved._ She stood and dusted off before she walked off. She didn't have much of a destination in mind, but the pond that Zackery had taken her to sounded like a good idea.

 _This is an archangel Cassandra. He just informed us that all the devil kings, but one, have been destroyed._

 _That would have been nice to tell me before, don't you think?_ She gave a huff and proceeded to ignore any more communications from the dragon.

As she put distance between herself and the dragon, she looked at her scenery. The branches of trees overhead swayed lightly in the breeze. Critters scurried about and made their own noise. She felt grounded her, but maybe she was putting to much attention in the energy of nature. She didn't notice a second shadow trailing behind her. Well, she didn't notice it up until the moment she tipped over a branch.

The girl held her hands out in front of her to break for fall, but she never made contact. The second shadow zipped in front of her and pulled her under. She was surrounded by a pool of black, the regular world showing through a panel of light overhead. She attempted to reach for it as the scene began to blur, but she instead sank farther into the darkness.

She continued to struggle, but it was like trying to swim through molasses. When the shadow finally allowed her up, she was laying on her back in the grass. It moved from her body to her wrists, binding them much more secure than any rope could. Struggling, she sat herself up, but that was pointless. The cuffs around her wrist lifted her off the ground, her feet barely touching. She surveyed the area, to find herself in the middle of some sort of shrine by the cliffside, a concrete table covered in brown placed in front of it. _I seem to have gotten myself in a problem_. Through the bond, all she got was static.

"Rankar demons aren't good for much other than tracking and capturing. He won't release you until I tell him to."

Cassandra knew that voice. The sound sent chills down her spine and dropped a pull of dread into her stomach. "Why… why did you bring me here", she asked while turning behind her,

Motsune stood behind her, white teeth showing in his sneer. "To put it simply, I'm going to kill you. Your life will be needed, or rather your bond with the great dragon of the grave, Martalian. I will in due time release you," he said and paused to look her dead in the eyes. "Off a cliff when your lifeless corpse has served its purpose."

That was a problem. She closed her eyes and channeled her magic through the bond she knew was still there. Whatever had been disrupting her communication broke and Martalian's thoughts came through. _Okay this game of hide and seek has become aggravating. Where are you?_

She could have cried with relief, but she knew that would have alerted Motsune to the fact she was a bit busy making a call. _I don't know. Motsune, he caught me._

 _What?! Motsune caught you? Where are you? What do you see?_

 _Just a shrine on a hill. I don't know where I am._

 _What does the shrine look like? Can you read it?_

She squinted towards it, attempting to make out any details. It was hard to see from their distance, but she would have preferred to be rescued before she got much closer. _A six pointed star and then some symbols and stuff. It kind of looks like the runes on that sealed door at the temple, so I'm guessing a seal. He's going to kill me to break the seal._ She had a feeling she knew what the brown was.

 _What color is the stone: black, grey, or silver?_

 _I think that it's silver maybe. It's kind of shiny so…_

 _Sit tight child. I'm sure I know where you are. Lee and Zack are on their way as well._

 _Hurry._

Motsune was already at the shrine however, placing a hand on the cool stone of the table. "Soon now, I'll slaughter you over the shrine and this can all come to pass." He beckoned her closer and the shadow demon around her wrist dragged her along, her toes brushing against the grass. She was practically thrown on the slab, the cuffs fading away only to be replaced with tendrils of Motsune's own. They wrapped around her ankles as well, keeping her limbs splayed outwards.

Motsune held out his hand, summoning the sickly black blade she had seen before. He raised it. When he brought it down, she blinked. She felt a sharp, searing pain at her neck. A thump echoed out although it seemed somewhere in the distance. Her vision was fading, although she had enough time to watch Motsune shale blood free of his blade. He reached towards her head, a dull tingling sent through it as he grabbed her by the base of her hair. There was weightlessness and she had the delight of seeing her own headless body. He took her to the cliff as he had promised. There was a spiral of color and then nothing.


End file.
